


New Beginnings

by Recovery_Zero



Series: The Black Twins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Remus continues teaching, Sirius is a free man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recovery_Zero/pseuds/Recovery_Zero
Summary: With Sirius now a free man, Peter Pettigrew spending life in Azkaban, and Remus still employed at Hogwarts, life is looking up for Amaris. The plans of returning to school with Remus and having a normal year are thrown into ruins as the Dark Mark makes an appearance at the Quidditch World Cup. As the Triwizard Tournament begins, and several attacks occur within the school, Amaris and Remus are left wondering what could go wrong next.





	1. The Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for yet another installment of the Black Twins series. I have mixed feelings over this part, and I hope it holds up to the rest of them.

The summer months passed by in a blur. Amaris and Remus fell back into life at their home like nothing had ever happened. They’d spent the last month ridding the house of all the creatures that had come to call the abandoned building home over the years, and finally, it returned to what it was in its prime. That morning, Amaris had awoken early and spent the next few hours in the kitchen baking a small cake. She was rusty after having no need to cook in a decade, but she was happy with how it turned out. As she was icing the words, _Happy Birthday Harry_ on the cake, she heard the familiar sound of someone arriving through the fireplace. “Vix, Moony, I hope you’re decent,” her brother’s voice called into the house. 

Amaris rolled her eyes, setting the icing on the table beside the cake. “In the kitchen, but you might not want to come in yet. Neither of us will erase your memories.” Amaris chuckled at the look she received from Remus who sat at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. 

“Thank Merlin you were kidding,” Sirius commented from where he stood in the archway that led to the kitchen. “Harry here yet?”

The woman shook her head, cleaning her blue tinted hands off on an old towel. “I’m about to go grab him though. Can’t wait to finally get to meet the Dursleys. I’ve heard so much about Lily’s _wonderful_ sister and her husband over the years.” A sad look came over both the twins. “I truly wish he could’ve come to live with one of us, but Dumbledore was right, he’s safer with them.” Tucking her long curly hair behind her ears, Amaris grinned at Sirius. “Now, I do believe I should be off.” Making her way through the kitchen, Amaris paused to give Remus a chaste kiss goodbye, and she made her way out of the house. 

Their house was in the middle of nowhere, so there was no need to worry about anyone seeing her as she disapparated. Amaris reappeared in a secluded spot just down the street from Number Four Privet Drive. She did her best to blend in, trading in her typical expensive looking clothes for something more practical. Straightening out her old, worn long sleeve shirt, Amaris began making her way down the street. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun when she reached the stoop, and finally, she knocked on the door. A loud shuffling could be heard behind the door, and it flew open, revealing a rather portly muggle and his thin wife. Trying to remain polite, Amaris held her hand out to shake Vernon’s. “You must be the Dursleys,” she greeted. When Vernon made no move to accept her offered hand, Amaris curled her fingers back and pulled her hand away. “It’s a pleasure meeting you.” Amaris voice had grown sharp with forced kindness. 

“So, you’re the teacher we’ve been hearing so much about? You seem rather frumpy to be a professor.” Petunia commented, her face contorted in disgust as she took in Amaris' appearance. The loose red shirt that hung from her shoulders. The torn, ragged jeans she wore. “You’re also his so called godmother?”

Amaris could do nothing but blink mutely at the woman. _So called Godmother?_ _Frumpy?_ Amaris cocked her head to the side, a few loose curls falling across her face. She brushed them out of her eyes with a single hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how one dresses equates to their ability to teach students. Furthermore, I was your sister’s best friend, and when Harry was born, I was made his godmother. I understand now why Lily rarely spoke of you, quite the lot you are.” 

Petunia and Vernon’s jaws all but hit the floor. Before either of them could say a word against Amaris, they were interrupted by a shout of joy. “Amaris!” Harry pushed his way through his aunt and uncle, rushing toward the woman that was still smirking at the muggles. The teens arms wrapped around Amaris’ waist, and for a split moment, she was taken aback. Awkwardly, Amaris wrapped a single arm around Harry, patting him on the back. 

“Good to see you again Harry. Have you gotten taller since I last saw you?” Amaris smiled down at him, overjoyed to see him again. “You need to stop growing up. I miss the little baby I could cuddle under your mother’s strict supervision.” Chuckling, Harry released Amaris and turned to face his family. 

“Am I allowed to leave yet?” he asked, begrudgingly.

His aunt and uncle eyed Amaris warily again. They didn’t want to relinquish Harry to be around such people, but at the same time, they were happy to be rid of him for the day. “Have him back by eight o’clock and no later,” Vernon spat at Amaris. 

Amaris forced a smile. “Wouldn’t dream of being late.” Turning to Harry, Amaris held her hand out, and Harry quickly took it. “Shall we?” Harry nodded excitedly, ready to be away from his aunt and uncle and in the presence of his real family once again. Together, they walked down the street to where Amaris had appeared a short time earlier. Amaris glanced down at Harry for a moment, a serious expression on her face. “Have you ever disapparated before?” Harry shook his head at her. “Right, then this will be a little disorienting for you. I’m sorry, but it’s the quickest way home.” Harry’s heart swelled as Amaris said the word home. He would be surrounded again by the people who truly cared for him, and Harry didn’t care in that moment how they got there. 

Grabbing Harry’s hands tightly, Amaris disapparated. The pair appeared in the front yard of Amaris and Remus’ home. Amaris held onto the teen for a moment, making sure he was steady enough to maintain his balance before she released him. Amaris started toward the door. When she didn’t hear Harry following along behind her, Amaris gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Harry was still standing in the yard, staring in awe at the small house. “Come on Harry, it’s nothing to gawk over. It’s just a house, and it may as well be home to you as well. If not for Dumbledore, you’d be here with us for most of the summer.” 

Coming to his senses, Harry rushed after Amaris, and together, they stepped through the front door. As Harry gawked at the photographs lining the walls, Amaris locked the door, and Sirius could be heard in the kitchen. “Vix? Is that you?”

Harry’s head snapped in the direction of Sirius’ voice, and Amaris shook her head in amusement. “Yes, Pads. I’m back, and I’ve brought the guest of honor.”

Sirius’ head poked around the corner, peering down the hallway at Amaris and Harry. Happily, he stepped around the wall, and in a flash, Harry was rushing toward him. “Sirius!”

Amaris crossed her arms, watching as Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry. “Come on Harry, if you keep hugging us like that, we’ll start to think you missed us,” Amaris joked. 

Embarrassed, Harry hastily released Sirius and glanced up at the two adults sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Amaris reached down, ruffling Harry’s hair affectionately. “Oh hush, there’s nothing to be sorry for. We missed you as well.” Amaris sent a quick glance to her brother. “Where’s Moony?”

“Kitchen.” With a nod, Amaris left the pair standing in the hall and went to find Remus. He was still sitting at the kitchen table, nose buried in the Daily Prophet. 

Moving to stand behind him, Amaris placed her hands on Remus’ shoulders, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She glanced at the article he was reading and was instantly bored. “Have you moved at all since I left, or are you that intrigued by that garbage paper you read every morning?” Amaris reached forward, pulling the paper easily from his grasp. Remus began to protest, but Amaris quickly silenced him. “C’mon, Harry’s here now,” she whispered, grabbing Remus by the wrists and pulling him out of his chair.

Harry and Sirius had moved into the kitchen, and Harry smiled warmly at the werewolf. “Professor Lupin,” he greeted. 

Remus returned the gesture, shaking his head slightly as he waved away Harry’s formalities. “Seeing as how we aren’t in school right now, it doesn’t seem right for you to call me Professor. Just call me Remus, or Lupin, whichever you prefer.” Harry nodded, thinking of how weird it was to get used to calling Amaris by her first name and settled on calling Remus by his last name. The four of them settled in the foyer, happily chatting about almost anything Harry wished. Mostly, they told stories of their days at school together. The three adults loved how Harry’s eyes would brighten at the mention of his parents and the mischief they’d caused during their days. 

Finally, Amaris stood from where she’d been nestled against Remus on the couch. “Well, we’ve only got Harry until eight tonight. Strict orders from _Mr. Dursley._ Quite a pair those two make.” Amaris’ face pulled into a pout. “Lily’s sister called me frumpy. Can you believe that? Questioned my position as a Professor even.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at his twin, teasing her. “How insulting, Vix. How will you ever be able to recover from that one?”

Dramatically, Amaris folded her arms across her chest, acting wounded by his words. “I don’t know. Honestly, I’m not sure if I ever will.” The pair broke out into fits of laughter. It felt so right to be together after so long. 

On the couch, Harry spared a quick glance at Remus who was sighing at the twins. “Are they always like this?” Harry whispered.

Soft green eyes flickered over to Harry. “Constantly. I had to deal with it every moment of the day for ten years. You just get used to it, and eventually, you learn to tune it out.”

Amaris quit laughing and without glancing at him, said, “I heard that Moony. Keep saying things like that, and I’ll march you over to Grimmauld Place to let my mother shout at you all night.”

Remus leaned back against the couch, his eyes widening. “No, not that. Not again.” Laughing cheerfully again, Amaris walked out of the foyer. When she returned, she held a small package, and balanced on top of it was the cake she’d made. Setting both on the coffee table, the woman beamed down at Harry. “Happy Birthday, Harry.” The teen was absolutely overcome with joy. This was the first birthday he’d been able to spend with true family, and savored every moment of it. 

The caked had been cut, and four plates rested on the coffee table. Eager to give Harry his gift, Amaris leaned forward and grabbed the box that was wrapped in vibrant blue paper. Amaris placed it in his lap and curled against Remus’ side. The man wrapped his arm around her, and Amaris let her head fall against his chest as she watched Harry excitedly tearing the paper away. Harry’s eyes widened as he opened the book and a photo of his parents, the twins, and Remus smiled back at him. He peered over at Amaris who smiled lovingly back at him. “That’s from both Remus and I. I know it isn’t much, and Hagrid already gave you one, but . . .”

“I love it,” Harry interjected. He began flipping the pages, reading the notes and scrawl that were scattered between the photos. “So this is from when you were in school?” Harry asked, pointing at a picture of the twins and James. 

Amaris smiled sadly. “That’s the year Sirius and I spent the summer with your father.” Amaris watched as he turned the page, reading a piece of faded parchment that listed the date, 1976. In her later years at school, Amaris had kept a tally of their best pranks and tricks, and she’d included them in the album. “Now, if you choose to repeat any of the ideas that are in that book, I shall know. Most of them were my ideas.”

Harry glanced up at her wildly as he finished reading the tale from their sixth year. “Amaris, what's a niffler?"

Amaris knew exactly what Harry had read, and she beamed at him before explaining. "A tiny creature that loves anything shiny. Little hoarders they are."

"And you actually stole your professor’s nifflers and let them loose in the Great Hall?”

“That was a sight to behold,” Remus commented, and Amaris gave him a smirk. “I’m still rather impressed by your ability to pull that one off. What was it, three weeks of detention for all of you?” Chuckling, Amaris nodded. 

Harry shut the album, saving the rest of its contents for a later time. In the quiet lull, Sirius stood, moving over to stand before the teen. “Well, Harry, seeing as how I’m not one of your professors, I can rightfully give this to you without an ounce of guilt like those two.” Sirius reached into his back pocket and withdrew the old, worn parchment they all knew too well. 

“The Marauders Map?” Harry asked, accepting the gift with slight reluctance. He spared a quick glance at his professors who were pointedly looking away. If they didn’t see the exchange, they couldn’t be held accountable for Harry regaining possession of the map. 

Sirius nodded. “Use it wisely, and this time, don’t get it confiscated by either one of them,” Sirius whispered loudly, pointing over at Amaris and Remus. “We don’t need Vixen getting her hands on it again and running amok tormenting certain people.” 

Amaris’ head snapped in her brother’s direction, offended. “You act like I need a map to do such things. I’m perfectly capable of causing chaos anywhere I go without such aids.”

“Trust me, Amaris, we all know that all too well,” Remus said, pulling her against his side before Amaris could lash out at him playfully. 

The rest of the night passed all too quickly, and soon it was time for Amaris to return Harry back to the Dursley’s. It was a somber goodbye, but the three adults gave him easy smiles. “You’ll see us again at the start of term,” Remus said, trying to cheer him up. 

Harry nodded quickly, realizing school started in only a month. His spirits were lightened somewhat by that fact. “And I’m sure I can find some reason to stop by the castle at some point,” Sirius said. “Anyway, I’m only a letter away.” With one final hug, Amaris and Harry left the house and disapparated back to Privet Drive. 

Amaris and Remus went back to life as normal. Somehow, Amaris had convinced Remus to allow her to buy him a new wardrobe as now her money was his as well. There was no need for him to continue dressing down for the new school term. Now, all that was left to do for the summer was relax and wait for term to resume. As August began drawing to an end, an owl came tumbling through the kitchen window and flopped around on the table in front of the pair. They watched wide eyed as the owl righted itself and blinked at Amaris. “Well, that was quite the entrance,” Amaris commented, untying the note that was strapped to the owl’s leg. “I almost feel bad having to send him back out into the world after that.”

Opening the letter, Amaris began reading the note, with Remus peering over her shoulder. It was from the Weasleys. Molly had written to inform them of their plans to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. Afterwards, Harry would be spending the rest of the week until term resumed at the Burrow with them, and Molly happily invited Amaris and Remus to come over whenever they’d like to see him. She’d also extended the invitation to Sirius. Glancing over at the Prophet that lay on the table, Amaris noticed the date. August 25. “Well, the match is today, so what do you say we drop by the Burrow tomorrow to see everyone?” Amaris asked, idly feeding the poor owl a few scraps of her breakfast. 

“That sounds good. Gives me some time today to finish up my lesson plans for the year,” Remus stated, watching as Amaris hissed in pain, pulling her bleeding finger away from the owl. “Let me see.” Remus grabbed Amaris’ hand, handling it gently as he wiped the blood away with a napkin. In front of them, the owl realized it was no longer needed and took off, slamming into the closed portion of the window and dropping to the ground. The pair watched it peculiarly as it picked itself up off the ground, shook out its feathers, and flew through the window successfully. “I do believe the Weasleys are in need of a new owl.” Amaris chuckled, glancing back at Molly’s letter that was still in her hand. 

Amaris rolled over, burying her face against Remus, annoyed she’d been awoken. As she tried to go back to sleep, an incessant tapping echoed in her skull. Groaning internally, she slid out from beneath the covers, careful to not wake Remus, but it was no use as he was already awake as well. His tired green eyes followed her as she made her way out of the bedroom. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Amaris tried to locate the source of the tapping and found herself in the kitchen. Glancing at the window, there was an outline of an owl against the dark sky. Blinking a few times, she tried to reason with herself about why there was an owl here so late. Opening the window, the owl flew in, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet into her hands. 

Thoroughly annoyed that she’d been awoken for a delivery of the paper, Amaris shook her head and went to grab the owl’s payment. Glancing down at the paper in her hands, Amaris stopped dead in her tracks. The headline had her heart pounding. _Scenes of terror at the Quidditch World Cup_. Beneath the words, the all too familiar sight of the Dark Mark stood out against the parchment. “Remus!” Amaris yelled, panicking. The owl in the kitchen hooted angrily, still waiting for its payment. Hurriedly, Amaris rushed into the living room and reached into the jar she kept above the fireplace. Pulling out a Knut, Amaris ran back into the kitchen, shoving the coin into the owl’s pouch. 

As she moved to leave the kitchen, Amaris ran directly into a startled Remus. “What’s going on?” Remus asked worriedly. 

Amaris shoved the paper at him and said, “Get dressed, we’re going to the Burrow, now.” Not bothering to wait for a response, Amaris rushed back upstairs to their bedroom and threw on the first clothes she could get her hands on. Remus was right behind her, still staring at the paper, unwilling to believe the Dark Mark had made a reappearance. “We’ll stop and grab Sirius on the way, I know he doesn’t get the Prophet. Neither of us are a fan of that paper.” Rushing, Amaris grabbed Remus’ hand and all but dragged him from the house. Hastily, he folded the edition of the paper and placed it in his coat pocket. Together, they disapparated with a loud crack and appeared at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

Withdrawing her wand, Amaris unlocked the door and stormed inside. Remus followed along behind her quietly. In the stillness of the house, Walburga could be heard shrieking. “Shut up you old bat!” Amaris screamed. This only enraged Walburga further. Shaking her head, Amaris rushed up the stairs to Sirius’ room. The door flew open before she could even knock, and she was met by a groggy Sirius. When he saw his sister, Sirius was wide awake. 

“What’s happened?” Sirius knew it could be nothing good as his sister wouldn’t come storming into the house in the middle of the night for no reason. 

Amaris quickly told him about the Dark Mark over the Quidditch match. Sirius knew Harry was going to be there, and instantly, he disappeared back into his room to change. Amaris made her way back downstairs to where Remus was still waiting. She fell against him, and Remus wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sure Harry will be fine,” Remus whispered, placing his lips on the top of her head. Amaris didn’t say anything as she was worried she’d break down if she opened her mouth. Sirius could be heard thundering down the stairs, and they all rushed out of the house. 

When they reached the Burrow, Amaris noticed there were lights on which had to be a good sign. That at least meant someone was home. Molly rushed out of the house after hearing the sound of someone apparating in the yard. Her shoulders sagged a little when Molly noticed who it was. Still, she rushed forward, gathering Amaris into a hug. “They haven’t returned yet, dear,” Molly said quietly. Amaris’ heart sank. “Come on, we’ll wait for them inside.” Molly ushered the three of them into the house, and sat them at the large dining table. A teapot floated across the room and with it, four teacups landed in front of them. The pot poured each person a cup of steaming tea, and together, they waited through the night for any sign of Harry and the others. 

As the sun began to rise, Amaris was leaning heavily against Remus, her eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion. His hand ran idly through her hair, knowing it always calmed her down when he did that. Molly had left them not long ago to go stand watch outside. “Oh thank goodness!” her voice echoed off the walls of the house. The three remaining inside shot out of their seats, rushing outside. They were each overcome with relief seeing Harry trudging alongside the Weasleys and Hermione. Amaris rushed forward, crushing Harry in a hug. 

Harry returned the gesture, knowing Amaris had probably been up most of the night worrying over him. “I’m fine, Amaris.” Harry paused, pulling away from her slightly. “Actually, can I speak with you and Sirius for a moment? Lupin too,” Harry whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of the Weasleys who were currently being fawned over by Molly. 

Amaris released the tee, giving him an inquisitive look. “Of course, Harry.” Amaris led him away from the house, signalling for Remus and Sirius to join them. As they walked away, Amaris wound an arm around Harry’s shoulder when she caught Hermione watching them. “Now, you tell me everything that happened. I want to hear all of it,” Amaris said loudly, hoping to quell the girl’s curiosity. Then quieter, she leaned in and asked, “What’s going on?”

Harry moved to stand before Amaris as Remus and Sirius joined the pair. They stood behind Amaris, backs facing the Weasleys. “Does this have to do with the letter you sent me?” Sirius asked.

Amaris and Remus were bemused. They hadn’t heard anything about a letter to Sirius. Harry nodded sullenly. “Letter? Would someone please tell me what’s happening?” Amaris pleaded.

Harry let out a small sigh and gave Amaris an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t want to bother you during the summer. I know you’ve got other things going on right now.” He spared a quick glance at Remus. “Earlier this summer, my scar was hurting, and last time that happened was when Voldemort was at Hogwarts.”

Amaris’ face paled slightly, and it was quickly devoid of emotion. “I remember that. During your first year with Quirrell.”

With a single nod, Harry confirmed her words. “There’s more to it than that. I had a dream. It was about Voldemort and well . . . Peter.”

This was news to Sirius. In the letter he’d received, Harry hadn’t mentioned anything about his dream. The three adults were instantly on edge. They’d heard about Peter’s escape from Azkaban shortly after he’d been sent there, but what part did he play in this? Amaris sucked in a sharp breath. “Fantastic. I knew I should’ve killed him when I had the chance. Now he’s most likely made it back to his _master_. Was there anything else in your dream?”

“They were plotting to kill someone.” Harry’s words sobered all of them. This was sounding familiar, and none of them were willing to have a repeat of what happened at the Potters. “Amaris, do you remember when I came to you about Professor Trelawney’s prediction thinking it was Sirius?” Amaris nodded quickly, her jaw clenched firmly in fury. “The Dark Lord will rise again, and he’d do so because his servant who was chained for twelve years would return to his side.” 

For a split second, the three adults shared a horrified look. Facing Harry again, Remus took a small step forward and used his best professor voice on him. “Harry, I’m sure this is just a freak incident. Voldemort’s supporters never really disappeared. They still hold the same ideals they always have. But, as always, we’ll be here to protect you should something come of this. Until then, leave the worrying to us.”

Harry didn’t look satisfied by his words. If anything, he seemed annoyed they didn’t appear to believe him. If only he knew they were actually panicking beneath the surface. Amaris gave him a soothing smile. “Remus is right, we’ll take care of the panicking for you. Just be sure to let us know if anything else happens with your scar. For right now, Ron and Hermione are looking over here worried.” Harry peered over at his friends that were standing by the front door of the Burrow, sending him fretful looks. “You should probably run along and let them know everything is alright.” Nodding, Harry said nothing else and walked off to join his friends. 

As soon as he was gone, the three that remained in the yard let their facade fall. They shared one last horrified look before walking silently back to the Burrow to not raise suspicion. 

Amaris, Remus, and Sirius were seated at the kitchen table in the Burrow, as everyone milled about, trying to get everything ready for school. Arthur had already left to try and deal with things at the Ministry. Amaris’ elbows rested on the table, her head resting in her hands. She was staring at nothing in particular, trying to work her way through everything Harry had told them. “I know that look,” Remus commented, placing a single hand on Amaris’ thigh. “You’re deep in thought again. What is it?”

The woman worried her lip for a moment, not sure if this was the place to talk about what she’d come up with. She leaned forward, and so did Sirius. With their heads together, Amaris whispered, “Trelawney’s prediction and Harry’s dream. I don’t like the idea of it, but I think he’s right. There’s some sort of correlation between the two. Peter was a rat for twelve years.”

Sirius gave a curt nod. “And he’s gone crawling back to Voldemort’s side like the coward he is,” he added.

“And now the Dark Mark is making a come back,” Amaris said, her lips forming a thin line. 

Remus glanced between the twins, fearing what they’d answer as he asked, “You don’t really think he’s bringing Voldemort back, do you?”

Amaris’ steely eyes fell to the table. “As much as I hate to admit it, Peter is far more skilled than he ever let on to us. I’ve found myself wondering if he continually blundered with the Animagus process to fool us or not.” As her words sank in, she watched Sirius and Remus come to the same realization. “He managed to trick the Ministry and evade us for over a decade. If he’s now among the Death Eaters and trying to raise Voldemort . . .”

“We really should have killed him when we had the chance,” Sirius commented, his features dark with fury and regret. 

His words struck a chord in Amaris. She was already teetering dangerously on the verge of an explosion, and hearing Sirius say that pushed her closer. “But then you’d be an empty shell of a human right now as we couldn’t have proven you were innocent.”

Sirius was having none of it. “Better than having Voldemort come back.”

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Amaris hissed angrily. The only thing stopping her from slapping him was Remus sitting between them. “Let’s just hope we’re wrong about all of this and it was just a freak incident.” There was a commotion in the kitchen, and the three of them quickly separated. Harry and Ron were making their way through the kitchen. “Where do you think you’re going?”

As they made their way out of the house, Harry called over his shoulder, “Quidditch!”

“Be safe!” Amaris yelled at him.

They all let out sounds of exasperation. Everything was about to be turned upside down again, and they all knew it. Remus’ hand that still rested on Amaris’ thigh gave it a light squeeze. “Well, at least we had a few months of normalcy before being thrown back into the fire again,” he commented sadly.

Amaris groaned. She wasn’t ready to deal with drama again. “Here’s to another school year full of long sleepless nights and constantly looking over our shoulders wondering what’s going to go wrong next.”


	2. Skewts and Duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I totally forgot it was Friday. Physical therapy had me all sorts of messed up today, so here's a late upload~

The three adults remained at the Burrow for a few days before returning home the day before term was to begin again. They went their separate ways, and Amaris and Remus were curled against one another on the couch in their living room, trying to distract one another from the foreboding thoughts of Voldemort returning. Amaris wound her fingers idly through Remus', tucking herself firmly against his side as he wound an arm around her torso. With a sigh, Amaris let her eyes slip shut, enjoying the comforting presence Remus always offered. 

A loud crack outside had both of them sitting up, pulling away from one another. Someone had apparated in their backyard, and Amaris was immediately put on edge. They hadn’t been expecting anyone, but with everything going on, she worried Sirius or one of the Weasleys had stopped by. When there was no further noise, both Amaris and Remus stood. If it had been a guest, someone would’ve knocked on the door or come in by that point. Drawing their wands, the pair made their way cautiously through the house. A shadow flitted past the kitchen window, and rashly, Amaris rushed through the door with Remus right behind her. Signaling Remus to go the opposite way to try and cut the person off, Amaris crept in the direction she’d seen them moving. 

As Amaris rounded the corner that led to the front of the house, bright flashes of blue light lit the yard. Amaris’ heart began to pound, and she sprinted forward, the only thought on her mind was Remus. Nearing the corner, Amaris placed her back against the wall, peering around the corner. A cloaked figure was standing over Lupin who lay unconscious on the ground. Steeling herself, Amaris stepped around the corner and sent a stunner in the intruder’s direction. It was no use. Amaris’ spell was easily deflected, and in return, she was on the receiving end of a blue flash. It had been too long since Amaris had needed to defend herself and she’d lost her edge. The spell hit Amaris square in the chest, and she was knocked backward. The last thing she saw was a masked figure standing over her prone body. 

Fingers were grasping at her shoulders, and Amaris tried to roll away, but her body wasn’t responding. Fear coursed through her veins, unsure of who was trying to rouse her. “‘Maris,” Remus’ frantic voice called. “Wake up.” Amaris willed herself to move, but she couldn’t find herself. Whoever had cast that stunning spell knew exactly how to knock a witch out. “Come on, Vixen. Please wake up.” Against her will, Amaris disappeared into the darkness again. 

When she finally came to again, Amaris was able to control herself once again. She bolted up into a sitting position, her hands immediately clasping her head in her disorientation. “Moony?” she asked, seeing him watching her. His gaze spelled relief, and Amaris glanced around, trying to figure out what had happened. She slowly realized she was inside, sitting on the couch. “What’s going on?” she grumbled. “Where is he?” 

Remus’ hands found hers, grasping them tightly. “Long gone. Any idea who that was?”

Amaris shook her head, immediately regretting it as she did so. “They were wearing a mask,” she explained, remembering the faceless figure. “It was impossible to tell who it was.” Groaning, she fell forward. Her head came to rest against Remus’ shoulder. “I can’t believe they were able to take me down that easily. Back in the day, I was able to hold my own with ease.”

An arm wound its way around her torso, and Remus’ hand rubbing soothingly across her back. “It’s been years since you’ve had to fight anyone like that.” He paused for a moment, ashamed he’d been bested as well. It wasn’t exactly a fair fight as he’d been hit in the back with a stunner. “We’re both extremely rusty when it comes to fighting.”

“We shouldn’t be, especially not after that.” Amaris glanced around the room again, noticing there wasn’t a single thing out of place. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you think they were after?”

Remus shook his head. “No clue. I checked the entire house and nothing seems to be missing.”

Amaris couldn’t believe it. Had they been attacked at random then? Did the attacker have the wrong home? “What was the goal then? Just trying to prove a point?” she asked venomously. Her hand moved to idly rub the spot on her chest where she’d been struck. 

“Can’t say for sure,” Remus answered. He was furious that someone had hurt Amaris. Remus pursed his lips for a moment, pondering who it could’ve been. A realization struck him, and he wasn’t happy about it. “Amaris, do you think that was a . . .”

“Death Eater?” Amaris supplied when Remus couldn’t find the words to say. “Yeah, I do believe it was.” The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence at the thought of the Death Eaters knowing where they lived. Never again would they be safe, and they knew it. “On the chance that wasn’t a one-time thing, I’d say it’s best if we got our skills back in fighting shape.” A wry smirk formed on Amaris’ lips as she met Remus’ careful stare. “Think you can still hold your own against me in a duel?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the werewolf’s mouth. “I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” Amaris’ eyes were twinkling with excitement as she thought of being able to challenge Remus once again. Before everything had gone awry, Amaris and Sirius would constantly challenge one another to a duel, and occasionally, they’d manage to rope Remus into a few. “For now, though, we should inform your brother about what happened. He should be prepared in case they decide to drop by and give him a visit as well.”

Amaris nodded, pulling herself off the couch. Remus followed her lead. “Sirius probably has a rather large target on his back, doesn’t he?” Amaris commented, grabbing the container of floo powder from the mantle. “Shall we inform Dumbledore as well?”

Remus thought on her words for a moment. It would be rather hard to convince someone about what had happened since they had no evidence, but at the same time, Dumbledore had believed Amaris about Peter with no proof. “Tomorrow,” Remus stated. “For now, let’s just worry about Sirius.” Together, they made their way to Grimmauld Place to warn Sirius and stay the night there as neither of them wanted to remain home in case the Death Eaters came back. 

Amaris and Remus appeared at the edge of the school’s grounds. They were both instantly soaked by the sheets of rain falling from the dark sky. “Really?” Amaris grumbled, pulling her cloak’s hood over her head. Together, the pair trudged through the rain to the castle, neither one caring enough to use their wand to create a barrier above them. There was no use as they’d gotten soaked as soon as they’d apparated. 

By the time they made it into the castle, both of them were dripping onto the stone floor. Soggy and annoyed, Remus and Amaris went their separate ways to place their belongings in their offices before reuniting once again to head off to the beginning of the year feast. Before throwing on her robes, Amaris quickly used magic to dry herself off. Feeling slightly better, Amaris donned her robes and stepped out of her office. Remus was already there waiting for her, and side by side, they headed off toward the Great Hall. 

The weight of Harry’s words and the attack still weighed heavily on them, and neither one of them was quite themselves yet. Amaris couldn’t even find it in herself to be angry when she was almost struck by a water balloon that had been aimed at the students as she stepped into the Great Hall. McGonagall’s screaming could be heard as she demanded Peeves act properly, and Amaris just tuned it out, marching up to the Professor’s table at the front of the room. The pair sat side by side as always, and on Amaris’ right side was Professor Flitwick who was perched on a pile of cushions.

The Great Hall was abuzz with whispers as it began to fill with students. Many of them glanced at Remus, surprised to see him return for another year. Remus shifted uncomfortably, and Amaris watched him, amused. “Seems like you’re the talk of the school.”

Shooting her an annoyed look, Remus watched as the students eyed him before leaning toward their friends, whispering. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not,” he commented, wryly. 

Amaris placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that was all she could do under the scrutinizing gaze of the students. “They’re just surprised. You’re the first Dark Arts Professor to last longer than a year in decades.” Remus’ green eyes found her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was right, but that didn’t do anything to soothe his frayed nerves. “I’m just glad it isn’t me they’re whispering about anymore,” Amaris joked, chuckling lightly.

It was the first time since the Quidditch Cup that he’d heard her laugh, and Remus savored every second of it. He’d come to miss their incessant banter and Amaris’ never-ending teasing. With a bright smile, Remus turned to face Amaris. “You can take your spotlight back. I know just how much you miss being the center of attention.”

Amaris pouted at him for a moment before turning to look out at the students, remembering the years she’d sat in those same seats with Sirius and Remus at her side, along with James and Lily. A smirk began playing at the corner of her lips. “Only when it involved me being sent to detention for something downright hilarious.” As she scanned the tabled, she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring back at the two of them. Finally catching her attention, the three of them sent the Professors a wave. “Oh look,” Amaris commented, giving a small wave in response. “Well, they all look better than when we last saw them.”

Remus followed Amaris’ gaze and gave the trio a small nod of acknowledgment. “You’re right about that. Then again, none of them are probably sulking like someone I know because she lost a duel.”

Head snapping to face Remus, Amaris’ jaw dropped. When they’d reached Grimmauld Place the night before, Sirius had agreed with them about sharpening their skills once again. Amaris had easily beaten Sirius but was put back in her place by Remus. “I still want a rematch,” Amaris grumbled, still wounded over her defeat. “Obviously I let you win so you wouldn’t feel bad.”

Stepping up to meet her challenge, Remus smirked at her. “Fine. This weekend.” Amaris grinned, happy to have a date set to redeem herself. “But you can’t complain when I beat you again.”

Amaris placed a hand to her cheek, resting her head against it. “Bold words, Remus. You’re on.” As they both began laughing, the tension slowly left their bodies. They were back at Hogwarts, and behind a multitude of enchantments to keep them safe. If there was anywhere they could relax a little, it was here. The doors of the Great Hall flew open, and Minerva led the new students into the room. Amaris and Remus fell silent, sitting properly as the sorting ceremony began. They sat silently through the Sorting Hat’s beginning of the year song, and finally, the sorting began. Amaris did her best to keep her face blank as she watched all of the new students who were placed into Slytherin. She knew there were some students placed into the house that weren’t evil and conniving, but it was hard for her to let her old grudge die. 

Once the last student was placed in their house, the feast began. The students hungrily dug in, and at the front of the room, the teachers fell into easy conversation. Beside Remus, Minerva pulled the pair into easy chatter about how things were going with them. The older woman was tickled to see her old students finally happy, especially Amaris. McGonagall had been there to witness every change in Amaris as she grew, and the woman was pleased to see her finally return to her old self. 

As the feast drew to a close, Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall, and silence reigned. Amaris only half-listened as the Headmaster began his beginning of the year speech he always gave. The man went on to list the new items Filch had added to his list of contraband that grew longer every year. Amaris was proud to admit that due to the Marauders, the list had grown exponentially during their time. “It is also my duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be going on this year,” Dumbledore stated, and there was hushed conversation among the students. Amaris’ eyes narrowed in thought. In her years of teaching, there hadn’t been a time Quidditch had ever been canceled. Curious, Amaris watched Dumbledore as he went on to explain, and the woman mentally slapped herself for forgetting the letter she’d received over the summer explaining everything. “That is due to an event that will be taking place this October and lasting the rest of the term. I’m happy to announce that Hogwarts will be playing host to an event that hasn’t been held in over a century: The Triwizard Tournament.”

Due to everything that had happened recently, the tournament had completely slipped her mind. She was supposed to be helping out with preparations for the tasks, and she knew Remus had been given the same duties. Dumbledore went on to explain the expected arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons before the start of the tournament in October. He continued on over the excited chatter that rumbled through the hall. When Dumbledore told them that only witches or wizards of age would be allowed to participate, the chatter soon turned bitter. The Headmaster spoke a little more of the process of the Triwizard Tournament before releasing the students to their dorms. As the hall emptied, Amaris and Remus stood, making their way through the halls. Amaris sent a sideways glance to the werewolf beside her. “At least Harry isn’t old enough to enter the tournament. One less thing for us to have to worry about this year,” Amaris remarked, relieved the Ministry had implemented the new rule. “Why didn’t we ever get to participate in something that challenging when we were here?”

A choked laugh escaped Remus, and he stared wildly at Amaris. “That’s because between you, James, and Sirius, something would’ve gone horribly wrong.” Amaris folded her arms indignantly at him, readying to defend her honor, but before she could, Remus carried on. “Bravery and intelligence can only get one so far when it’s matched with a complete disregard of common sense.”

Amaris stopped walking, and Remus paused as well, turning to face her. Her face pulled into a bitter pout. “That’s just cruel. Have fun spending the rest of the night by yourself, Moony. I’m going to go sulk for the next twenty-four hours.”

Biting back a smile, Remus moved to place his hands on Amaris’ shoulders lovingly. He smiled sweetly at her, but Amaris refused to give in. “‘Maris, don’t be like that. You know I didn’t mean it.” Sighing, Amaris took a step forward, accepting Remus’ apology. “We both know I meant you don’t have a disregard for common sense, but that in reality, you merely have none.”

As Remus began laughing, Amaris let out a disgruntled sound. She spun on her heel, walking away from the werewolf. “I don’t need this,” Amaris called over her shoulder, lengthening her strides to try and escape Remus who easily kept up with her pace. 

Remus wrapped a single arm around her shoulder, pulling Amaris against him. “Come on Vix, you know I didn’t truly mean that. And besides, you poke fun at me all the time with Sirius. It’s only fair I get you back every now and then.” Amaris grumbled incoherently as they righted themselves and continued on toward the Headmaster’s office. 

When they reached the gargoyle, Remus gave the password, and together, they made their way up the familiar spiral staircase. Hopefully, Dumbledore had returned to his office after the feast, and warily, Amaris knocked on the door. On the other side, Dumbledore’s voice called out for them to enter, and hastily, they obeyed. Stepping into the office, the old wizard greeted the pair warmly. “And to what pleasure do I owe this meeting?”

Amaris glanced at Remus for a second, worried that Dumbledore wouldn’t believe what they had to say. “Well, actually Professor, we meant to tell you of something that happened yesterday.” The twinkle that was ever-present in Dumbledore’s eyes flashed brilliantly, and he motioned for Amaris to continue speaking. “Remus and I were attacked at our home last night. Neither of us knows who it was or what they even wanted from us. All we know is someone apparated in the yard, and the next minute, we were both struck by a stunning spell.” 

Dumbledore glanced curiously between the pair. He stood from behind his desk and came to stand before them. “Do you have any way to prove this happened?” They both shook their heads. “Quite unfortunate.” Amaris’ shoulders sagged. Dumbledore didn’t believe them. “Though, neither of you have a record of leading me astray. I don’t see why I shouldn’t believe something of the sort happened. You said you don’t have any idea of why you were attacked?” Remus went on to recount the events of the night, mentioning that nothing had been missing, and it didn’t even look like the person had entered the home. “Peculiar. Well, for now, I do believe we should assume this was a random incident. If anything else occurs, please, come let me know immediately. That goes for your brother as well. With your family ties and recent events, I’m sure plenty of people aren’t exactly happy with the two of you. You will both be safe within the bounds of Hogwarts.” Both Professors offered their thanks to the Headmaster as they were dismissed. 

Remus awoke before Amaris did the next morning, and glancing out the window, he noticed the first rays of sunlight beginning to stream into the room. Placing a gentle kiss to Amaris’ forehead, he nudged her awake. “‘Maris, love, it’s time to get up.” The woman groaned, rolling away from Remus and pulling the blankets over her head to escape him. With a sigh, Remus pulled the covers away from her. He knew exactly what to say to get her out of bed. “If you don’t get up, Hagrid will have full reign of the class, and you know all too well how that ended last year.”

Instantly, Amaris shot up in bed, glaring daggers at Remus. His plan had worked all too well. “You’re lucky I don’t want to spend months writing another defense for whatever poor creature makes the mistake of attacking Malfoy this year,” Amaris droned, removing herself from the warmth of the bed. She made her way over to where she’d left her outfit for the day lying on one of Remus’ trunks. Grabbing the clothes, Amaris slipped into the attached bathroom to get ready for class.

When they were both presentable, Amaris and Remus went their separate ways until classes were over. Amaris wandered through the halls, tugging the sleeves of her burgundy sweater over her hands anxiously. Before the end of last year, she’d had a long talk with Dumbledore about Care of Magical Creatures. She’d seen how fond Hagrid had grown of teaching, and after everything he’d been put through, Amaris hadn’t wanted to take that simple joy from him. Together, she and Dumbledore had decided that Hagrid would continue to help teach the classes under her supervision. Hopefully, with her presence full time this year, there wouldn’t be any repeats of the incident with Buckbeak. 

As soon as her feet hit the grass, Amaris was already tugging her hair into a messy bun. Her first class was with the third-year students, and she’d planned to start off simple with an introduction to Flobberworms. She neared the small hut, and Hagrid was already waiting for her outside, eager to start teaching again. “Morning, Hagrid,” Amaris called. “Ready for another year?” 

Hagrid nodded happily at her. “‘Course I am. No acciden’s allowed this time.” Amaris was glad he was on the same page as her for once. Together, they met with the new class and began their lesson on Flobberworms. It felt good to be able to teach once again. Amaris had missed being able to bond with her students as they were too afraid of her last year to make it through an entire lesson. Now, she easily caught the students' attention and had them interested in everything she had to say. All too soon, the class came to an end, and sadly, the students wandered away from the clearing. Amaris smiled at all of them before moving with Hagrid back to his hut. She leaned casually against the wall as he milled about, bringing forth a few crates. Curiously, Amaris peered into one of them, her eyes widening at the pale, disgusting creatures that were contained inside. 

“Hagrid,” Amaris called, catching the man’s attention as he placed another crate on the ground. “What the bloody hell are these things?!” 

Hagrid smiled happily at her, not caring that she was on the verge of losing her mind. Never in her life had Amaris crossed a creature so disturbing and Merlin’s Beard, was it them that smelled like rotting fish? “Blast-Ended Skrewts,” he replied, smiling jovially as there was a series of small explosions in the crate nearest him. 

Amaris blew out a slow breath. “I don’t even want to know how you came about these things, but I thought we were supposed to be covering Kneazles today.”

Sheepishly, Hagrid looked up at Amaris. “We were, but they only ‘atched this mornin’.” 

Amaris ran a single hand over her brow, not believing that Hagrid had thought these things were a great idea for class. If this went wrong, there was no way she was going to rescue these creatures from the Ministry’s clutches. Before Amaris could tell Hagrid this fact, a familiar voice echoed across the grounds. “Professor Black! Hagrid!” The woman turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching them. 

Hagrid gave them all a wave before making his escape to grab the last crate of Skrewts. Still thoroughly annoyed by Hagrid’s decision to take over the lesson today, Amaris gave them an offhand, “Morning.” 

Harry sidled up beside her, giving her a wary look. “Are you alright, Amaris?” he asked quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear his use of his Professor's first name. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Amaris nodded. “I’m wonderful Harry,” she said sarcastically, and Harry wasn’t convinced. He decided to not press the matter in front of an audience, so Harry let the woman be, shifting to look into the foul-smelling boxes. 

He gave Amaris a wild look. “What are those?” There was a series of small explosions in the crate nearest them, and Amaris glanced down at it disdainfully. Ron and Hermione who had been trying to figure out what the creatures were jumped back with surprised sounds. 

“Skrewts,” Amaris grumbled, and Harry looked just as bewildered as she’d felt. “Don’t bother asking Harry, as I don’t even know myself.” They both peered into the crate, watching as the pale, alien-like creatures crawled around over one other, some of them occasionally releasing an explosion from one end. Disgusted, Amaris moved away from the crates, greeting the students that were slowly arriving in the clearing. 

Hagrid finally reappeared and began the lesson about his Skrewts. Amaris happily fell into the background, allowing Hagrid to completely take the reins on this one. She absolutely wanted no part of the creatures he was explaining, and how the students were going to be raising them as some sort of project. Malfoy, of course, wanted no part of doing so, but Hagrid wouldn’t be so easily deterred. Reluctantly, everyone began following Hagrid’s lead and tried their best to handle the Skrewts as instructed. It wasn’t long before a few of the students had been bitten, and one, in particular, had gotten it worse than the rest. Dean Thomas had been both bitten and burned, and Amaris knew it wouldn’t be long before word got out about this abomination of a lesson. 

Hurriedly, she rushed over to Dean’s side, glancing down at his burned hand. It wasn’t bad enough to require a trip to Madam Pomfrey, but it was still leading to Amaris’ further disapproval. With a heavy sigh, Amaris resigned herself to milling about the students, making sure nobody suffered a bite, burn, or sting that was too bad. 

The weekend finally came around, and Amaris was absolutely spent. Even when they weren’t in class with the fourth year students, Amaris was on the verge of ripping her hair out as she had to deal with the Skrewts every time she was near Hagrid’s hut. On Thursday, Amaris had quickly hustled off to Dumbledore’s office, pleading with him to allow Amaris and Remus to use one of the abandoned rooms in the dungeons to regain their skill at offensive magic. He had granted her permission to do so within reasonable bounds. That was how Amaris and Remus found themselves tucked away in a secluded classroom that hadn’t seen use in years. 

Amaris twirled her wand idly in her hand, an easy smile resting on her features. “Finally, I get to let out my frustrations,” she drawled, eyeing Remus as he stood across from her, withdrawing his own wand. The werewolf quirked a single eyebrow at her, curious as to what had her so wound up that week. “Hagrid’s been driving me insane with his ideas on what would make a good lesson. I refuse to take part in those abominations he’s made, and I _will not _go to trial when those things maim a student.”

This was the first Remus was hearing of the Skrewts, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Should I even ask?”

Amaris ran her empty hand through her hair, rolling her eyes dramatically. “He bred fire-crabs and manticores.” She shook her head at Remus’ bewildered expression. “I don’t even know how he managed that, nor do I want to.” 

“Look on the bright side, it could always be worse,” Remus commented, and Amaris gave him a look as if challenging him to prove it. “I’ve already managed to upset Neville.”

Letting out a low whistle, Amaris leaned against one of the desks that had been shoved against the walls. “How did you manage to do that?”

Remus shifted slightly, looking rather uncomfortable. “Mentioned the unforgivable curses in class. He isn’t really fond of the Cruciatus Curse.”

“I mean, that’s understandable.” The pair were silent for a moment, mourning Neville’s parents. As part of the original Order, they were all too familiar with the boy’s story. Trying to lighten the mood, Amaris shoved herself away from the desk and moved to stand in the center of the room. “This year already sucks, but at least Dumbledore is allowing us this one reprieve. Shall we? I do believe I’m supposed to be reclaiming my honor.” 

Eager to get his mind off classes and schoolwork, Remus stepped in front of Amaris and gave her a light smile. “Good luck,” he offered.

Amaris gave an undignified snort. “I don’t need luck, Moony.” With that, the pair bowed to one another and paced toward the outskirts of the room before spinning to face each other. Amaris was grinning, already holding her wand before her. Across the room, Remus was doing the same, and there was a moment of peace as the other tried to calculate their opponent’s first move. In a flash, Amaris took the offensive, firing off a series of stunning spells, all of which Remus easily deflected. When there was a slight lull in Amaris’ spells, Remus took the advantage to retaliate with a few stunners of his own. Amaris had been expecting this, and deflected them away from herself, dodging the single spell she wouldn’t have time to parry. 

As she was distracted, Amaris didn’t see that Remus had sent another spell her way. This time, it wasn’t a stunner, but Everte Statum. It struck her in the shoulder, and Amaris was sent stumbling. She managed to stay upright, but pain flared in her shoulder, rending her left arm useless. Not wanting to eat her words, Amaris pulled out her old tricks from her school days. Casting Fumos, a cloud of smoke began swirling about the room, effectively obscuring their vision. Now smirking, Amaris hastily concocted a haphazard plan that she hoped would work. With a wave of her wand, Amaris dispersed the smoke, and she used the element of surprise to hit Remus with a trip jinx. As he fell, Amaris quickly cast Incarcerous, and before Remus could do anything to free himself, Amaris disarmed him. 

She let out a victorious cry, and covered the distance between them in seconds, freeing Remus from his bonds. Extending a hand down, Amaris helped him off the ground with a smirk. “I told you I didn’t need luck.”

Remus merely sighed at her glee. “That was cheap.”

Kissing his cheek, Amaris grinned up at the werewolf. “There’s no such thing as cheap when you’re battling Death Eaters. Besides, you’re lucky I didn’t dip into my old reserves of hexes I used against Snivellus.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t know what I’d do if my robes were suddenly hot pink.” The two of them broke out into easy laughter, content with how far they’d already come with their dueling skills.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

September passed in a blur of frustration, rants, and weekends of long nights full of duelling. October hadn’t managed to offer much more for Amaris as the Skrewts were growing larger every day and becoming more of a hazard as time passed. Hagrid had tried to rope her into caring for them with him, but Amaris was continually coming up with excuses to avoid doing so. She feared that soon, she’d run out of lies and would have to spend an evening getting bitten and burned by the creatures as she tried to feed them. On the contrary, Remus’ classes were going well. The students were ecstatic to have him teaching them once again, and his lessons went by without a hitch. Nobody even seemed to bat an eye at his monthly disappearances from teaching and occasional use of a cane. Neither he nor Amaris would balk at that. 

The Halloween feast was soon approaching, and Amaris couldn’t find it in herself to be excited for it this year. She’d seen the notices that had been posted around the school telling of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons’ approaching arrival the night before the feast. That meant the Triwizard Tournament would soon begin, and she’d have to begin helping out. At least that gave her more excuses to feed Hagrid. October thirtieth finally arrived, and the other schools were scheduled to arrive that night. Amaris wanted nothing to do with the festivities, but she knew she had to be there for the welcoming ceremony. The woman reluctantly followed Remus through the halls toward the Great Hall. The students were rushing about, chattering excitedly about the other schools' arrivals. 

The two professors took their rightful spots at the front of the Great Hall, waiting for all of the students to finally take their seats. They'd apparently missed the grand entrances both visiting schools had put on, but neither of them cared much. Amaris watched as the students filed in. The Beauxbatons students placed themselves at the Ravenclaw table, and Durmstrang settled in with the Slytherins. Amaris placed an elbow on the table, allowing her head to rest against a closed fist as she waited for the feast to begin. She watched dully as Filch ran about, trying to set up the remaining chairs at the staff table, and her eyes flitted to where the headmasters were now making their entrance. Her head rose slowly from her fist as she saw a familiar face trailing in behind Dumbledore. Amaris couldn't quite place where she'd seen the Durmstrang headmaster before, but the cold glint in his eyes had her stomach roiling with unease. 

As the visiting headmasters took their seats, Dumbledore remained standing, and a hush fell over the hall. He quickly greeted everyone, and the feast began. Amaris poked and prodded her food, not feeling like eating until she received an annoyed glance from Remus. With a sigh, Amaris took a single bite of her roast beef, making a point of chewing it dramatically so Remus would be satisfied that she was taking care of herself. It was no use though, Remus wouldn't be happy until her plate was clean. Resigning to her fate, Amaris continued eating, a small pout on her face. Remus rolled his eyes at the woman acting like a toddler. Two new figures made their way into the hall, and Amaris paused, fork halfway to her mouth as she realized they were members of the Ministry. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch took their places by the headmasters. Amaris couldn't help the way her face twisted in disgust at the thought of the Ministry having a hand in the school's proceedings that year. Especially considering her and her brother's past with Crouch. It was under his orders that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial, and Amaris was to be held for _questioning._

As the feast wound down, the plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood, addressing the hall once again. "The time has come for me to announce the start of the Triwizard Tournament!" Hushed muttering broke out across the hall. "I would like to say a few words before we bring in the casket." The man went on to introduce Crouch and Bagman, explaining their roles in the tournament. They'd be playing judge along with Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxine. As instructed, Filch came toddling in, toting a wooden chest encrusted with jewels. Finally, Amaris' interest had been piqued, and she stopped secretly glaring at Crouch and Karkaroff. As Filch placed it on the table before Dumbledore, the headmaster went on to speak of the three tasks the champions would be facing. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Amaris was slightly curious to see what the tournament would bring. 

Dumbledore tapped his wand three times on the top of the chest and withdrew a large, wooden cup filled to the brim with brilliant blue-white flames. He placed it atop the chest. "Anyone wishing to compete in the tournament will write their name and school clearly on a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. You will have twenty-four hours to do so. Tomorrow night, on Halloween, the goblet will return the names of those it deems worthy to compete." After explaining his use of an age-line to keep out anyone under seventeen, Amaris released an easy sigh. She now knew for a fact that Harry would be unable to follow in his father's footsteps and manage to figure out a way into the tournament. Shortly after the presentation of the goblet, everyone was released from the hall for the night, and Amaris and Remus went their separate ways with a promise of seeing each other later that night. 

Amaris milled about her office, tidying things up for the night before she left to meet Remus in his. As she piled the essays from her seventh year students on the corner of her desk, Amaris resigned herself to grading them tomorrow. Content with the state of her office, Amaris straightened her robes and moved to open the door. As she did, she came face to face with Remus. Startled, she took a step back, allowing Remus to enter her office. “Oh, Remus. I was just about to come meet you.” Amaris gave him a curious look. “I thought we were supposed to meet in your office?” she asked, confused by the sudden change of plans. 

Remus smiled easily at her, winding an arm around her waist. Amaris melted against him and reveled in the warm smile he sent down at her. “We were, but I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.”

Shaking her head, Amaris rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the werewolf. “It would’ve only taken me a few more minutes to reach your office.”

“A few minutes too long, love,” Remus replied, smirking. 

A single dark brow arched. “Oh, so I’m your love now, am I?” Amaris’ eyes shifted downward, noticed Remus was carrying a bottle of amber liquid in his grasp. Her eyes immediately lit up, realizing what it was. “Just what have you got there?” she asked coyly. 

Remus held the bottle towards her. “I’m sure you’re well aware of what it is. I just figured we could start this tournament off right.” Happily, Amaris took a step forward, taking the bottle from Remus and planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

The woman grinned, opening the bottle quickly. “You know me all too well, Moony. I’m truly a sucker for any reason to have a drink.” Amaris moved behind her desk, grabbing two glasses from the bookshelf that rested against the wall. She sat at her desk, propping her feet lazily on the wooden surface. “So, who do you think will put their name in the goblet for Hogwarts?” Amaris poured two glasses of Butterbeer and offered one to Remus. “I’m really hoping someone from our house gets picked.” Remus accepted his glass, watching as Amaris quickly drained hers. 

Remus swirled the liquid in his glass thoughtfully. “I haven’t put much thought on the matter, but I’m sure there will be a Gryffindor in the tournament.”

He watched as Amaris began pouring herself a second glass already. She nodded idly before taking another sip of the amber liquid. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Amaris gave Remus a bright smile. Quickly, it faded, and an odd expression took its place. “Hey, Moony, are you sure this is just Butterbeer?” she asked, swaying slightly in her seat.

“Of course,” Remus said, watching Amaris carefully. He took a quick step toward the woman, concern lacing his features. “Why? Are you feeling alright?”

Amaris blinked slowly, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. “I’m fine,” she slurred. “Just a little . . . groggy.” Amaris fought hard to keep her eyes open, knowing Butterbeer shouldn’t be affecting her like this. Something was very wrong, but she couldn’t do anything to ward off the darkness that was closing in around her. Remus did nothing but watch as Amaris collapsed against the back of her chair, unconscious. 

The concern that had just clouded his features melted away and the man gave Amaris a disdainful expression. An exasperated noise escaped him as he pulled a flask from his robes. “Stubborn woman. I was worried that potion wouldn’t kick in before mine wore off.” As Remus moved to lift Amaris from the chair, his skin began to bubble and morph. No longer was it Remus carrying Amaris, but a man she’d never met before. The fair-haired male kicked open the door to Amaris’ room and dumped her body unceremoniously on the bed. He plucked a single hair from her head. Moving quickly now, he yanked open her closet, grabbing a spare set of robes and some of her clothes. 

Throwing them onto the bed beside Amaris, the man added her hair to his flask before putting it to his lips, draining it of its contents. He quickly stripped, throwing on Amaris’ clothes as his body began to shrink and morph, taking the form of Amaris. Hastily, he grabbed the clothing he’d earlier discarded and threw it into her closet for him to return to later. The man didn’t have long now, so he rushed out of Amaris’ office, magically locking the door behind him. 

Remus had been expecting Amaris to show up in his office by now, and he was concerned by her absence. Rarely did she ever show up this late, and earlier she’d only mentioned having to tidy her office. Removing himself from behind his desk, Remus decided to go search for his missing girlfriend. His first stop was her office, but of course, he found it locked. Remus’ brow furrowed in confusion as he knew Amaris never locked her door. Against his better judgment, Remus decided to leave her be for now, as he didn’t want to disturb her. Sullenly, he began making his way back to his office, hoping Amaris would decide to show herself at some point that night. 

When Remus was halfway to his office, he spotted a familiar form about to disappear around a corner. “Vixen,” he called out to her, confused as to what she was doing wandering the halls. Amaris made no move to stop, and Remus was taken aback. “Amaris, are you avoiding me?”

Finally, the woman spun to face the werewolf. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she’d been caught. She’d successfully made it through the halls, avoiding everyone, and of course, Lupin had to be the one to find her. “Of course not, Remus. Why would I do such a thing?”

Remus approached her, giving her an odd look. “Well, you were supposed to come by, and when I went to your office, I found the door locked. Is everything alright?”

Peering up at the man, Amaris gave him a forced smile. The sight put the werewolf on edge immediately. He could tell something was off about her, but he couldn’t place his finger on what exactly. “I’m fine,” Amaris said smoothly. “I just wasn’t feeling well. I was actually on my way back from the hospital wing.” Amaris could tell Remus was weary of her answer, and to put him at ease, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around him. “I need to run back to my office for a moment, then I’ll be right over, alright?” 

Hesitantly, Remus agreed with Amaris and released his hold on her. Amaris stepped back, giving him one last smile before making her way back to her office. Remus shook his head, wondering what Amaris was actually up to. She’d seemed fine earlier, but suddenly, she was all over the place. Maybe the stress was finally getting to her. Sighing, Remus resigned to waiting for her to appear in his office if she actually kept her word this time. 

Remus paced in his office, waiting patiently for Amaris to show. If she didn’t, he was going to her office, and even if the door was locked still, Remus was going to confront her. He would give it another five minutes before leaving. Every thirty seconds, he was glancing at the clock, and with a minute to go, his door flew open before slamming shut. A red-faced Amaris stood in the room, chest heaving with labored breathing. Remus’ relief only lasted a moment as Amaris screamed, “What the bloody hell Lupin?!” The werewolf could only blink at her, stunned by the use of his last name. It had been ages since Amaris had used anything aside from Remus or Moony, and he was stunned. “If you’re that tired of having me around, just tell me! You didn’t have to go and lace my drink with a sleeping draught to get rid of me for the night!” 

Still blinking wildly, trying to understand just what was going on, Remus shook his head. “I didn’t do anything like that, ‘Maris. You know I would never hurt you.”

Amaris threw her arms out wildly. “That’s bullshit, Remus! You gave me a bottle of Butterbeer, and next thing I know, I wake up in my bed.” Amaris shook her head, spinning on her heel to leave. She had enough to deal with already; she didn’t need to add fighting with Remus to her list. Before she could open the door, Remus lashed out, grabbing her wrist. “Let go of me, Lupin!” Amaris fought to free herself from the werewolf’s grasp, but she couldn’t. 

Unwilling to release her, Remus pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around the woman. She squirmed in his grasp, still fuming. “You’re not going anywhere yet. If you’d just let me explain, you’ll realize I did no such thing to you.”

Amaris finally stilled and glared up at Remus. “Unless you have a twin as well, you were the one who slipped me the potion.”

Sighing, Remus pulled Amaris over to the couch and pulled her down to straddle his lap as he sat. “I could say the same to you. You say you were given a sleeping draught and just woke up, but I spoke with you in the halls not twenty minutes ago.” Amaris’ face went blank as his words sank in. She hadn’t spoken with Remus since he’d come to her office. 

“That can’t be. I was knocked out cold the entire time.”

Amaris’ steely eyes searched the werewolf’s face for any trace of deceit. All she found there was realization. “That would explain why you didn’t show up. So, tell me everything that happened.” Remus’ hold on the woman finally loosened as he was no longer worried she’d try to make a run for it. His hand shifted to run soothingly through her curls as Amaris’ face contorted in thought. 

The woman pursed her lips momentarily before saying, “You came to my office, sweet-talked me for a minute, and offered a bottle of Butterbeer to celebrate the start of the tournament.”

Her words were met by a shake of his head. “I didn’t leave my office until I realized it was getting late, and you still hadn’t shown.” Amaris’ brows knit together as she tried to piece everything together. “When I checked your office, it was locked. Then I stumbled across you in the halls. When I called you by Vixen, you just kept walking like you didn’t hear me . . . or you didn’t recognize the name. You responded when I used your real name afterward.” Remus leaned back, a horrible idea springing forth in his mind.

In his lap, Amaris did the same. If it hadn’t been Remus in her office, and it definitely wasn’t her walking the halls . . . Amaris began shifting uncomfortably. “Oh no . . . Remus, do you think?” 

Remus nodded solemnly, finishing her thought aloud. “Someone made polyjuice potion and posed as us? Quite possible. It would easily explain everything because I sure as hell wouldn’t give you a sleeping draught without you knowing.” Remus placed a light kiss to the top of Amaris’ head.

The small action reminded Amaris of what had happened in her office. She’d kissed whoever was in her office thinking it was Remus. Guilt rose within her, and she sheepishly glanced up at the werewolf. “Merlin’s Beard. If that wasn’t you . . . I’m so sorry Remus. I thought it was you.”

Thinking she was apologizing for yelling at him, Remus gave her a soft smile. “It’s alright, Amaris, I would’ve been mad too if I thought you did such a thing.” The arm still wound around her torso gave the woman a light, reassuring squeeze.

Amaris buried her face against his shoulder, breathing in his soothing scent of linen and cedar. This only made her feel worse. “It’s not that. I kissed whoever that was in my office.” She pulled away for a moment, peering up at Remus’ guarded expression through thick lashes. “Well, now I feel right awful for not only yelling at you but for kissing the fake you as well,” she grumbled, her face falling against his shoulder once again. 

Remus sighed lightly, his fingers combing through the ends of Amaris’ loose curls. Jealousy reared its ugly head inside Remus. “Amaris, as much as I hate the thought of that,” Remus’ voice was slightly strained as he thought of someone else kissing Amaris, “you couldn’t have known, and besides there are more important things to worry about right now.”

“You’re right,” Amaris said softly, shifting in Remus’ lap. “So, knowing now that someone snuck into my office posing as you, how can I tell it’s really you this time?” Her grey eyes peered up at him, hard with distrust again. “What’s something only the real Remus would know?”

There was a calm silence as Remus thought back to something only they would remember. “You broke my heart once in fifth year when you kissed James Potter in front of me at a party. Your turn.”

A smile that didn’t reach her eyes pulled at Amaris’ lips. “I once hexed a fifth year Gryffindor girl during our sixth year for asking you out when we split up for a week.” Amaris was still rather proud of that fact. “So now that we both know it’s us, we need to come up with a way we can do so secretly.” 

A sandy brow arched at the woman in his lap. “What, like a secret handshake or something?”

Amaris’ head bobbed from side to side as she contemplated the suggestion. “That could work, but someone could easily figure that out if they’re watching us.” Amaris worried her lip at the idea of being watched again. She’d finally managed to escape the eye of the Ministry only to fall under scrutiny again. “What if we had a slip of parchment on us at all times. Mine will say Moony, and yours Vixen. When we see each other, we’ll just show our parchments to one another. If one of us doesn’t have ours, the other person is to go straight to Dumbledore if we can’t prove it’s us.”

Giving her a nod, Remus mulled over the idea of carrying around a parchment with her name on it. He wouldn’t admit it to her, but he was rather fond of the idea, as simple as it was. “Right. So, do we go to Dumbledore about this?”

“I don’t know Rem,” Amaris sighed sullenly. “He’s going to have his hands full with the tournament and the other Headmasters right now. Plus, this entire thing sounds outright crazy.” If she hadn’t been one of the victims, there was no way Amaris would ever believe a story as wild as this. “Imagine us telling him that we think either someone snuck into the school, or a student used polyjuice potion to pose as us for Merlin only knows what reason. Especially with the other schools having just arrived.” 

Remus realized she was right. They couldn’t approach Dumbledore about this yet if only to save face in front of the other Headmasters. “You’re right. For now, this stays between us, but if it happens again, we’re going straight to the Headmaster.” Remus shifted, pulling Amaris closer to him as he leaned back into the couch. “I wish I could’ve gotten more information out of the fake you. She said she’d been feeling ill and visited Madam Pomfrey. We need to figure out what she was up to.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Amaris asked, having a tiny inkling of what Remus was thinking.

The werewolf smiled down at the woman, knowing she’d most likely be up for the task at hand. “Looks like Vixen is going to have to make a comeback this year.”

As expected, Amaris perked up slightly at the suggestion. It had been a while since she’d roamed around as a fox. There hadn’t been a true need for it since Sirius had been set free, and she only transformed to spend the full moons with Remus. Finally, Amaris’ smile reached her eyes, and Remus lit up at the sight of it. “I’ll do some snooping and let you know what I find. For now, what do you say we just get some sleep and worry about this in the morning.” Remus didn’t voice his agreement, but instead, shifted to cradle Amaris against him as he stood from the couch. A small squeak escaped the woman, and she quickly wrapped her arms around the werewolf’s neck, and her legs wound around his waist. Placing a single kiss on her lips, Remus carried Amaris to bed with him.


	4. The Four Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this random Wednesday update as I'm sick, dying, and have nothing better to do with my life than lay around in bed moping the day away.

The next day, Amaris had tended to Madam Maxine’s horses early that morning and spent her only free period that day wandering the castle as Vixen. She didn’t have long to do so, but she was determined to find something out. By lunch, Amaris had found absolutely nothing. Nobody had seen the fake version of her stalking the halls the night before, and there wasn’t a single whisper of an intruder getting in. Amaris sat beside Remus in the Great Hall, letting him know there were no new leads in their case. Feeling hopeless, the pair resigned to finish their classes for the rest of the day and agreed to meet in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. 

Amaris sat at the front of the Great Hall, stabbing her food idly with her fork as she didn’t have an appetite. This only added to her dismay as she was annoyed she wasn’t able to rightfully enjoy her favorite feast of the year after everything she’d been through. Beside her, Remus watched as Amaris’ shepherd’s pie was quickly becoming an unrecognizable mess. Scanning the students that filled the tables, Amaris was looking for anyone that seemed out of place. She’d begun toying with the idea that instead of the Death Eater that had attacked them, one of the students had taken her place. As she moved to drive her fork into her obliterated food, a scarred hand caught her wrist. Shocked, Amaris turned to face Remus with wide grey eyes. 

He searched her face for a moment, debating on if he should say something or not. Remus’ lips formed a thin line as his brows raised slightly as though to ask Amaris if she was fine. Amaris gave him a halfhearted shrug. This year was supposed to be better than the last, but of course, they could never have an easy life. Amaris’ face pulled into a sad pout, and she shifted to look out at the students again. Reluctantly, Remus let go of her wrist, and thankfully, Amaris set her utensil on the table and spared her food further destruction. Finally, the plates were cleared, and Amaris reclined in her seat, waiting for Dumbledore to address the hall. 

The three Headmasters stood before the students; Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch flanked them on either side. Crouch looked about as interested in the festivities as Amaris did, which was barely. As the hall fell into silence, Dumbledore’s voice rang out through the air. “The goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I believe it should only be another minute longer. When the champion’s name is called, I ask of them to please come to the front of the Hall, in front of the staff table, and go into the next chamber. There you will receive your first set of instructions.” The students all looked eagerly at the door that stood beside the end of the staff table. With a single motion, Dumbledore extinguished every candle in the room aside from the ones hidden in the floating pumpkins. If Amaris wasn’t busy being bitter about life, she would’ve been bouncing up and down in excitement at the sight. 

All eyes turned to stare at the bright, blue-white glow of the goblet’s flames. In the semi-darkness of the room, Remus took the opportunity to give Amaris’ hand a discreet squeeze. The loving gesture warmed Amaris’ heart, knowing she wasn’t alone to deal with whatever life was to throw their way. As Remus retracted his hand, the Hall was bathed in a flash of red as the goblet’s flames changed color. A single flame burst forth, bringing with it a single piece of charred parchment. As it fluttered toward the ground, Dumbledore caught it and announced the first champion as Victor Krum. The room erupted in cheers, and Amaris watched as the teen was paraded in front of the students. He passed quickly in front of her before disappearing into the next room. This process was repeated twice for Fluer Delacour and Cedric Diggory.

There was a twinge of bitterness in Amaris at the fact a Hufflepuff had been picked over her own house, but she’d do her best to cheer Cedric on anyway. When the students were finally calm enough to allow Dumbledore to begin speaking again, he went on to speak about the chosen champions. Amaris tried her best to appear interested, but she no longer had to fake it when Dumbledore was silenced by the goblet flaring red once again. All of the staff shifted to stare at the fourth piece of parchment falling to the ground. She watched intently as the old wizard held the parchment in front of him, merely staring at the words on it. “Harry Potter,” Dumbledore’s voice rang out in the silence. 

Immediately, everyone’s gaze settled on the fourth year student. Amaris’ heart dropped, and frantically, she turned to meet Remus’ horrified green eyes. Both professors were befuddled as to how Harry had gotten his name into the goblet. On her right side, Minerva stood and rushed to Dumbledore’s side, whispering to him. Amaris pried her eyes away from Remus to watch Harry as Dumbledore called his name again, louder this time. With a prod from Hermione, Harry was on his feet, stumbling his way toward the Headmasters. The teen sent a single, horrified glance toward Remus and Amaris before reaching Dumbledore.

Harry was sent off to join the rest of the champions, and as he passed Remus and Amaris, he sent them a pleading look. Both professors reigned themselves in, giving Harry twin guarded looks. Dejectedly, Harry vanished from the hall. Amaris’ fingers began drumming anxiously against the tabletop as Ludo Bagman swept by her and followed Harry into the side room. Dumbledore quickly concluded the feast, and immediately, Amaris stood. Remus followed suit. As Dumbledore passed in front of them, he gave them a quick nod, signalling them to follow him. The pair rushed after the Headmaster, falling into step behind the crowd of professors and Crouch. 

When the door was shut behind them, the room exploded with haphazard accusations and angered shouts. Amaris and Remus stood mutely at the back of the crowd, not knowing what to do with themselves. The pair were still absolutely shocked at the idea of Harry managing to get past Dumbeldore’s age line. That feat didn’t seem possible. As Amaris stared at Harry who was begging her to say something, pieces of the puzzle began falling into place. Harry’s eyes flashed to his Headmaster as Dumbledore questioned him. Harry denied both placing his name in the goblet and having someone else do it for him. At this, Amaris and Remus shared a knowing look. They were both on the same page. 

As everyone began shouting once again about the injustice of the situation, Amaris finally stepped forward, coming to stand by Minerva. “If Harry denies putting his name in the goblet, and didn’t ask anyone else to do so, I don’t see the purpose of uselessly arguing a moot point,” she interjected. Several sets of eyes fell on the woman. 

Madam Maxine glared down at her, a haughty, disgusted look on her face. “And who are you?” she asked, her accent thick. “Aren’t you ze woman in charge of taking care of my ‘orses? What are you doing in ‘ere?”

Amaris’ jaw set in defiance. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore spoke in her defence. “This is Amaris Black, Harry’s professor and godmother. Please, Professor Black, go on.” 

The woman nodded in thanks to Dumbledore, fixing Madam Maxine with a vehement glare. “As I was saying, if Harry had nothing to do with this, I believe someone with poor intentions put his name into the goblet.” Amaris’ grey eyes met Snape’s beady black ones. “Someone who would wish an ill fate upon the boy.”

Karkaroff scoffed at her words, and Amaris glanced over at him. Finally, she was able to place where she’d seen him before. Back in the day when she was an Auror, she’d seen his picture come across her desk as a wanted Death Eater. “That sounds like crazy talk,” he spat, unwilling to accept defeat over Harry’s admittance into the tournament.

Taking on a haughty air similar to Madam Maxine’s, Amaris cocked an eyebrow at the man. “Yeah? How else would his name randomly appear in the goblet without his knowledge?” Her gaze scanned over everyone in the room, resolve hardening her features. “Someone extremely skilled had to do it for him, whether he was aware of the fact or not.” Finally, Amaris’ eyes settled on Harry. His face was contorted in panic and confusion, but his eyes spelled gratitude at the fact she was defending him. 

Unconvinced, Madam Maxine drawled, “Where’s is ze proof?”

“To be able to trick an extremely powerful magical object like that?” Amaris began, her face twisting in annoyance. Their refusal to take a step back and see a new angle of the story was driving her insane. 

A smooth voice from the back of the group spoke up finally. “Someone would’ve had to use a strong Confundus Charm to make the goblet forget that only three schools were to be chosen,” Remus explained, coming to stand beside Amaris. 

She gave him a grateful smile, her heart swelling with the fact Remus still had her back. “If Harry’s name was entered under another school, he would’ve been the only choice under its name.”

“Forcing him to be chosen,” Remus concluded, watching as half the room stared at them in disbelief. He understood now why Amaris could be so confrontational and brash. It was nothing short of infuriating to have so many people cast your words off when they were completely plausible. 

Karkaroff was the first to regain his composure. He glanced between Amaris and Remus, folding his arms across his chest resolutely. “You two seem to have put a lot of thought into this,” he sneered, his beady eyes landing on Amaris. “Wanted to give your godson more glory, did you?”

A bark of laughter escaped the woman at the accusation. Did he really believe Amaris would put her godson through such events? “Funny Karkaroff, I could just as easily point the finger at you,” Amaris said, eerily calm. Karkaroff’s expression darkened. “Want to take a trip down memory lane? I was an Auror during the First Wizarding War. We can talk about all the things-”

“That’s quite enough,” Dumbledore interrupted before Amaris could say anything about Karkaroff’s past. Her mouth snapped shut, and Amaris fell silent. “It seems at this point there is nothing we can do but accept the hand we’ve been dealt. Both Harry and Cedric will compete in the tournament.” There was a renewed chorus of outraged cries, this time, Amaris joined in. She couldn’t believe they were still letting him compete after everything. “If any of you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear you out.” Everyone fell silent, and Dumbledore took this as acceptance of Harry’s admittance into the trial. “In that case, Barty, I do believe we need to give the champions their first instructions.”

The students had already been sent on their way for the night, and finally, the meeting was over. Amaris all but threw the door open as she exited the room. Not only was Harry being forced to participate, but there was no way of offering him any help through the trials. Remus walked along beside the woman, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. At that moment, Amaris wanted nothing more than to deplete both her and Remus’ supply of Firewhiskey and forget any of this had even happened. They exited the Great Hall together, and slowly, Amaris seemed to deflate after squaring up to the other Headmasters. She let out a frustrated groan, and before she could voice her thoughts to Remus, a cold voice called out to them. “Curious, isn’t it? A skilled wizard placing your godson’s name into the goblet. I would suspect you of doing so, but that would insinuate I believe you’re skilled,” Snape drawled. 

Placing both hands on her shoulders, Remus tried to steer her away from Snape, but it was no use. Amaris spun on her heel, glaring heatedly at the man. “That would also insinuate I want my godson dead, which will probably be the outcome of this. Not that you care. Hell, you could’ve very easily been the one to put his name in. Always lurking around in the shadows like the freak you are, Snivellus.” Amaris closed in on the man, jabbing a finger against his chest. 

Snape didn’t seem affected by the woman’s words. He sneered down at her, removing her finger from its place against his sternum with a disgusted look. “You truly believe I’d risk my name performing such a trivial act?”

Amaris rolled her eyes. “Your name. That’s all you care about, not about the fact that a student might wind up dead.” Amaris took a step away from him, and Remus quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her against him, trying to diffuse the situation to no avail. “You’re unbelievable. Can’t get over the fact that you chased away the only person that cared about you, and she wound up falling in love with another man. But all is well if your reputation stays intact.” 

Finally, she’d managed to get under Snape’s skin. His face twisted in rage at the mention of Lily. At this point, Remus was doing his best to drag Amaris away, but she fought against him with all of her might. “Now you listen here-” Snape began.

Breaking free of the werewolf once again, Amaris found herself standing before Snape again. Remus let out an annoyed sigh. “No!” Amaris cut Snape off. “I find it odd that the only thing you mentioned was your name.” The gears began turning in her head as Amaris tried to piece everything together. “You’re considered exceptional at potions, and you have a large disdain of Harry. Used Polyjuice to become someone else to slip Harry’s name into the goblet, did you Snivellus?”

Amaris’ eyes had grown wild with rage and suspicion. Snape’s face returned back to its usual emotionless mask. “You truly are insane, Black. I’m amazed you’ve made it this far in life.”

Hitting her breaking point, Amaris’ hand curled into a fist at her side. Remus saw this and immediately sprang into action. As Amaris reared her fist back, Remus caught it in a single hand. He tucked her against his side, guiding Amaris away from Snape. She was fighting against Remus again, but the werewolf’s hold on her grew tighter. Remus gave her a stern glare and said loudly, “‘Maris, come on. You need to start grading the essays for your NEWT students before it’s too late.”

Finally giving up, Amaris sagged in Remus’ arms. The fire in her had burnt out, and Amaris was left feeling empty. She walked along with Remus still loosely restraining her until he guided her into his office. Releasing her, Remus crossed his arms, and Amaris fell into the man’s couch limply. “What was that about?” Remus asked, watching her carefully.

Amaris gave him a dull shrug. “Call it a hunch.” Remus arched a single brow, signalling her to continue speaking. “Snape hates the three of us. Combine that with the fact that someone who knew about our relationship used potions to get Harry’s name into the goblet . . . All signs point to Snivellus.”

Uncrossing his arms, Remus paced for a moment, considering Amaris’ theory. With a sigh, he settled onto the couch beside Amaris. “I don’t think Snape would do such a thing.” Amaris’ head snapped in his direction, her eyes dark. “He’d be risking too much if Dumbledore were to find out. He knows that Dumbledore trusts you, and you wouldn’t do such a thing to Harry. Then with our word against him, it’d be too risky.” Amaris drew in a long breath through her nose. Remus was right, as always, but that didn’t mean she liked it. “Snape might be eager to get back at you, but I can’t see this being his work.”

Amaris fell back against the couch, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. “Then who do you suppose did it?”

“I don’t know,” Remus sighed. “It’s hard to say at this point.” Remus’ hand had come to rest on Amaris’ thigh and rubbed idle circles against her jeans. “I feel as though we can safely assume it wasn’t a student due to the Confundus Charm. We’ll just have to be careful from here on out and try to make sure Harry makes it through this tournament okay.”

Silence blanketed the room. Amaris shut her eyes, her mind beginning to wander. It had only been two months since the Dark Mark had first made a reappearance. Since then, they’d been attacked on more than one occasion, and now Harry was taking place in an event that was way over his skill level. “One year,” Amaris grumbled. Remus glanced down at her, confused. Amaris cracked a single eye open, watching his expression. “Was it really so much to ask that we could get a single year of nothing going severely wrong?”

Remus smiled sadly at her, understanding all too well how she felt. “Oh, Vixen. You should know by now that we’re both jinxed.” Remus pulled her against his side. “We’ll probably never have a normal life together, but that’s alright because in the end, we’ll still have one another. I couldn’t have asked for a better woman to suffer through this with me.”

With a deadpan expression, Amaris blinked at Remus. “Flattery will get you nowhere Moony.”

The werewolf chuckled slightly as he shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

“Come here,” Amaris said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled Remus into a kiss, letting the feel of his lips on hers drown out the dark emotions swirling inside her.

The next morning, Amaris woke up cradled against Remus’ form. Unwilling to disturb the man, Amaris happily shifted closer to him and pulled the covers up to her chin. Within minutes, she was asleep again. If she could, Amaris would easily sleep the day away instead of having to face the world. She would have to speak to Sirius later, explaining everything that had happened, and she’d have to check in on Harry at some point as well. Amaris was awoken for the second time as Remus shifted behind her. Pressing her face against the pillow, Amaris let out a low groan. Now that he knew she was awake, Remus wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her against his chest. He placed a kiss into her hair and muttered, “Good morning.”

Amaris rolled over in his arms, meeting his gaze lazily. “Is it a good morning?” she asked. 

“Of course it is. You’re still alive aren’t you? I’d say that constitutes a good morning,” Remus chided her, watching as Amaris flopped face first into the bed again. 

Face hidden firmly in the pillow, she grumbled, “That’s debatable.” This earned Amaris a light shove from Remus as he removed himself from the bed. 

Remus shook his head at her, refusing to acknowledge her antics this early in the day. As Amaris continued to wallow in her own self pity, Remus began getting ready for the day. Fixing his tie, Remus stared down at the limp body that was still sprawled out beneath the covers. He cocked a single eyebrow at Amaris; the only thing of her that was now visible were her eyes that watched Remus from inside her blanket cocoon. “Are you going to get up, or do I have to go to breakfast by myself?” Sullenly, Amaris threw the covers away from herself, rolling out of bed. As she rooted through the stash of clothing she now kept in Remus’ wardrobe, the werewolf shook his head. “You’re rather over the top today, aren’t you? You could rival even Sirius.”

Amaris sneered at him, pulling her sweater over her head. “Speaking of Sirius, we need to talk to him today. Let him know about everything.” Remus gave her a nod, holding his hand out for Amaris to take as she neared him. He pulled her forward, enveloping her in a warm embrace. “I don’t think we should leave the grounds right now, so I figured we could have him come here for a little while.”

“Good idea. We’ll send for him after breakfast which you’re going to eat.” Remus sent the woman a pointed look. Giving in, Amaris allowed Remus to pull her from the room and off to the Great Hall. 

After being forced to eat breakfast for the first time in a week, Amaris and Remus stood by the green flames in the fireplace, waiting for Sirius to make his way through the floo network. Before Amaris could step through and yell at Sirius once again to hurry up, the man finally appeared in Amaris’ office. He gave his twin a lopsided grin before asking, “Am I getting detention Professor?”

Moving to sit at her desk, Amaris gave Sirius a deadpan look. “Keep at it Sirius, and I’m sure I can find a way to give you detention.”

“I don’t know. It just wouldn’t be the same without you by my side, Vix.” Sirius made his way across the office, coming to lounge on the couch next to Remus. He swiftly crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands over his knee, trying to exude professionalism. “So, to what do I owe this secret meeting?”

Amaris reclined in her chair, staring at the ceiling as she said, “It’s Harry.” 

Knowing his sister couldn’t see his startled look, Sirius sent it Lupin’s way. The werewolf gave no indication of what was going on, and Sirius was instantly wary. “Merlin’s beard. What did he do this time?”

Remus shifted slightly, clasping his hands in his lap. “Not him, but someone else.” Sirius’ brows came together in confusion, and Remus went on explaining. “Someone tricked your sister into taking a sleeping draught and used Polyjuice to become her.”

There was a short bark of humorless laughter from chair Amaris sat in. Her head fell forward to face the two males. “Spent my whole life wanting to be someone else, and now, someone is trying to become me.” Amaris shook her head in disgust at the idea. “Then, conveniently, the next day, Harry’s name is pulled from the goblet of fire, naming him a Triwizard Champion. Near impossible since Harry isn’t old enough to enter this year.”

Silence blanketed the room as Sirius tried to work his way through what he’d been told. His eyes began narrowing as the realization began to sink in. “So, what you’re telling me is that someone became you to put Harry’s name in the goblet?” 

Remus nodded slowly, and Amaris said, “That’s what it’s looking like, and that only makes me even more bitter about someone transforming into me.”

Amaris stood and began pacing angrily. It would’ve been completely different for someone to steal her identity for any other reason aside from messing with her family. Sirius watched his sister, his own concern and anger rising in his chest. “Any idea who it was yet?”

“Moony already shot down my flawless idea of it being Snivellus.” Remus let out a snort at Amaris’ use of the word, _flawless._ “Then, there’s always Karkaroff. He used to be a Death Eater after all. Could’ve been the one to attack us after the World Cup.”

The woman continued pacing, and Remus grabbed her hand, dragging her to a halt. With a sigh, Amaris fell into the couch beside him. “Wasn’t Karkaroff cleared of everything a while ago?”

Amaris and Sirius gave a shrug. Both were under the hand of the Ministry at the time Karkaroff was freed. “Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Did hear about him making a deal with the Ministry for his release,” Sirius said sharply. Amaris nodded at her twin’s words. “Well, I take it you two will be looking into things around here. I’ll do some digging in the outside world. If we find anything, we let the others know immediately. Sound like a plan?”


	5. Flight of the Dragon

After the meeting with Sirius, Amaris and Remus both felt a little lighter knowing that someone else was on their side. If there was something going on beyond Hogwarts’ walls, surely Sirius would be able to figure it out. Now, Amaris had only one thing left to do, and that was to make sure Harry wasn’t freaking out too much over the trials that lay ahead of him. The pair had missed lunch due to their meeting with Sirius, but if they were lucky they’d be able to catch the trio leaving the Great Hall. As they neared the hall, they caught a glimpse of familiar frizzy hair. “There you are,” Amaris called to the pair, making Harry and Hermione halt their steps. They quickly spun to face their professors. Amaris was smiling warmly down at Hermione as she asked, “Do you mind if we borrowed Harry for a moment?” 

Hermione shook her head, and Amaris motioned for Harry to follow her. Remus’ office was closer than hers was, so they walked toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in silence. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Amaris gathered Harry in a rushed hug. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?” she quickly asked him, pulling away to see his face. 

Harry awkwardly hugged the woman back, knowing it was a little weird to be hugging Amaris when she was his professor for the year. Finally, Amaris pulled away from him and grabbed Remus’ hand, pulling the werewolf to the couch with her. “I don’t know. This is all a lot right now.” As Harry sat down, Remus idly wound an arm around Amaris’ waist. “Everyone thinks I’m the one that put my name in the goblet,” Harry said sullenly. “Even Ron.”

So that was why Ron had been nowhere to be seen earlier. Amaris shook her head and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Oh Harry, I’m sorry,” she sighed. 

Harry shrugged and looked hopefully at both of his professors. “You both know I didn’t though.” The pair nodded, and the weight in Harry’s chest lifted slightly. It was soon replaced by a new dread as the thoughts that had been drifting around his mind came forward. “Do you really think someone did this to hurt me?” 

Pursing her lips, Amaris looked to Remus for an answer. She didn’t want to scare Harry with what they really believed, and Remus didn’t either. He merely said, “We can’t know anything for sure right now.”

If anything, this only made Harry worry more. “But someone did go through the trouble of putting my name in the goblet.”

Amaris let out a long sigh. “If you truly didn’t have a hand in it, then yes. Someone did, though we may never know why.” Amaris hoped Harry accepted her answer without further question.

Harry being ever curious, asked Amaris, “Do you remember the dream I told you about?”

Neither Amaris nor Remus could forget the idea of Peter being by Voldemort’s side once again. The thought of it had both of them feeling angry and ill at the same time. “The one with Peter?” Amaris questioned, already knowing the answer.

Harry gave her a nod. “And Voldemort. They were plotting to kill someone.” Amaris’ eyes slipped shut. The sick feeling rising inside her knowing Peter was out there plotting to kill someone else. Maybe this time it would be her. Or Sirius, or even Remus. She could feel herself going pale and shrinking back against Remus. Harry’s next words had her eyes flying open. “What if that someone was me?” The thought had yet to cross her mind that it could’ve been Peter to sneak into the castle again and put them through another year of hell. 

Amaris couldn’t find her voice, and thankfully, Remus spoke up for her. “Harry, I’m sure there’s no way Voldemort could have placed your name in the goblet.” Harry looked at Remus, not thoroughly convinced. “He would’ve had to get past the wards of the school undetected. That’s near impossible.”

Shaking his head, Harry refused to believe his professors. “Wormtail did it for years. What if he’s the one that put my name in?”

It horrified Amaris how quickly Harry was able to put things together. Her gaze hardened, and she fixed Harry with an angered look. The anger wasn’t directed at him, but the mere thought of Peter returning. “Peter knows Remus and I would stop at nothing to repay him for what he’s done should he show himself. Sirius as well.” Amaris paused for a moment, a malicious smirk spreading across her lips at the thought of getting revenge on Peter. “He’s too much of a coward to cross us.”

Behind Amaris, Remus also sported a dark expression. It was a rare sight for Harry to see Remus so upset, and that had him feeling a little better. “Amaris is right,” Remus said. Harry could almost believe he’d be safe with Amaris and Lupin on his side. “So, the only thing you should be focused on is getting through the first trial.” 

As Harry nodded, Amaris’ smirk faded into a normal, mischievous grin. “Since neither of us are allowed to help you out, might I suggest asking our favorite fleabag if you need a hand?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed before widening as he realized Amaris meant for him to speak with Sirius. “Is that even allowed?” They’d been told they weren’t allowed to ask for help.

Amaris glanced up at Remus, wanting his opinion on the matter. Remus chuckled lightly, amazed that Amaris was able to find a loophole in any situation. “They did only say that your professors can’t assist you.” 

Beaming brightly now, Amaris fixed Harry with a smug look. “Scraggly, mangy dogs definitely don’t fall under that category.” Harry blinked a few times, not believing how quickly Amaris was finding ways around the rules. “I don’t see any rules being broken here. Do you Remus?” Amaris peered up at the werewolf, her grey eyes twinkling as brightly as her smile was.

“Not at all,” Remus commented.

Her shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Amaris looked back to Harry. Her gaze softened. “Really though, if you do need any help, speak to Pads.” Amaris placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder again. “We’ll get you through this one way or another.” 

Smiling lightly, Harry gave the pair a nod. “Thank you, Amaris, Lupin.” 

Both professors met his happy smile with one of their own. Amaris moved to ruffle the teen’s dark hair. “Anything for my favorite godson.” 

“Amaris, I’m your only godson,” Harry stated blandly.

Amaris laughed at this, leaning back into Remus. “Fair point.” When she recollected herself, Amaris finally stood from the couch, offering a hand down to Harry. “Now, you should probably be on your way back to Hermione before she starts worrying that we smuggled you out of the school or something.” Harry allowed Amaris to haul him off the couch and with a quick hug, Harry disappeared out of the room. 

Amaris stood staring at the closed door for a moment before Remus’ voice brought her back to the present. “That was truly clever, Vix,” he commented, reclining against the couch. 

Spinning to face him, Amaris quickly made her way back to Remus. She fell into his lap, laying across him. Her head came to rest against his forearm that lay on the armrest. “Which part?” she asked, her grey eyes twinkling again. “I like to think I’m always clever.” 

Remus’ green eyes rolled dramatically. “Normally you’re just a pain.” There was an offended gasp from Amaris. “But, telling Harry to go to Sirius for help was a fantastic idea.”

Amaris gave him a simple shrug. “When we would have to eventually turn him away, I’m sure Harry would’ve turned to Pads next. I merely shortened the process is all.”

There was a silence as Remus nodded in agreement. Staring down at the woman in his lap, Remus didn’t want to ruin her good mood that he hadn’t seen in ages, but he had to ask the question. “So, do you think Harry was right?” Amaris cocked her head to the side. “About Peter sneaking in and putting his name in?”

Surprisingly, Amaris wasn’t too upset by the idea of it. “Bloody hell,” she commented, her face twisting in disgust. “I hope not. That would mean I kissed that slimy rat.”

Remus’ shoulders drooped in annoyance. “Amaris,” he sighed, trying to get her to refocus on the task at hand. He also didn’t want the image of her kissing Peter in his mind. 

“I know.” Amaris shrugged again. “I do actually doubt he’d show his face around here. Between you and I, one of us would wind up killing him.” Amaris’ grey eyes darkened immensely. “Then there’s Dumbledore to deal with. I suspect he could’ve played a role in this though.” Remus watched Amaris curiously, wondering where this was going. “Whoever was here knew a lot about us, and Wormtail wouldn’t be too happy with you and I after getting him shipped off to Azkaban over the summer.” 

Drawing in a deep breath, Remus leaned back against the couch. His eyes that were usually warm grew cold and dark. Amaris cocked her head to the side at the sight, intrigued by the change in the werewolf. “Let’s hope you’re right,” Remus said, his eyes finding hers once again. “If he is here again, not even Harry would be able to save him this time.” 

Amaris cracked a malicious grin at the words, enjoying the sight of Remus angry all too much. “I like this new side of you, Moony.” She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. When her face was only inches from his, Amaris quirked a single brow at him. “Definitely more fun when you’re acting all protective and vengeful.” 

The darkness slipped from Remus’ expression, and he gave Amaris a knowing look. “You’re just happy I won’t stop you from maiming somebody for once.”

Laughing, Amaris said, “Very true,” before planting a kiss on Remus’ lips. 

Amaris was dreading having to return outside for her next class. She’d be teaching her seventh year NEWT students about kelpies, which wasn’t the problem. It was the Skrewts that had grown exponentially in size since their birth. Hagrid was still trying to get her to assist him in caring for the creatures, and Amaris was almost out of excuses to escape the task. With a heavy sigh, she prepared herself to meet her students outside. She was caught off guard by a frizzy-haired figure moving to rush past her. Quickly, Amaris’ arms shot out, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. Amaris looked at Hermione whose teeth were growing at a steady rate. “Hermione, what happened?” Amaris asked, not thinking. Shaking her head, she quickly withdrew her wand. “Merlin’s beard,” she muttered under her breath, casting finite to stop the teen’s teeth from growing any larger. “Come on, let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey, then you can tell me what happened.” Knowing she was going to be late, Hagrid would happily cover her class until her return. Amaris only hoped he would continue on teaching the students properly about kelpies. 

Once they were in the hospital wing, and Hermione was properly being tended to, Amaris hung around the outskirts of the room. Her gaze settled on Goyle who was sporting a large array of boils on his face. Amaris forced down the joy of knowing he’d been hit with a familiar hex. Finally, Hermione was returned to her rightful state and rejoined Amaris. They walked through the halls together, and Hermione spoke quietly. “Professor Black, it was nothing, really.” 

Amaris folded her arms across her chest, fixing Hermione with a pointed look. “Well, I just so happen to know you wouldn’t do that to yourself.” 

There was no way Amaris was going to let whoever did this go unpunished. She wanted their name, and if they were one of her students, they’d be in for a hell of a class next time she saw them. Knowing this, Hermione finally said, “It was meant for Harry actually.” Amaris’ eyes widened slightly. “Malfoy.” That explained why Goyle was in the hospital wing, but where were Harry and Malfoy? “There were these stupid badges, Malfoy, he called me . . . nevermind.” Amaris knew all too well what was said, and next time she had Malfoy in class, she’d find any and every reason to give him detention. “But Harry tried to hit him with a spell, and Malfoy fought back. The spells ricocheted.”

Amaris nodded slowly, not giving her plot away. “I’ll have to have a talk with Harry about this later.”

“Professor,” Hermione said quickly, worried she’d gotten the boy in trouble.

Amaris smiled oddly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to yell at him.” Amaris shook her head at Hermione. “He just reminds me all too much of someone I used to know.” 

The day passed normally, but nobody could guess at what the next day would bring. Amaris sat at Remus’ desk as he milled about his office, trying to get everything ready for the day. In her hands was the newest edition of the Daily Prophet that had caught her eye when she saw Harry’s picture on the front page. As she neared the end of the article, Amaris let out a loud bark of humorless laughter. She slammed the paper down before instantly picking it up to finish reading. Remus was watching her curiously, and Amaris could see him from over the top of the paper. “Can you believe this?” she all but yelled. “This _wretch_ wrote all these blatant lies about Harry, and then went on to even talk about Sirius and I!” 

Remus cocked his head to the side, moving to place the essays in his hand on the desk. “Does it?” he asked, moving to stand behind Amaris to peer at the article. “I only scanned Rita’s segment earlier. Figured it was trash.” With a sigh, Remus went back to the task at hand. “What did she say?” 

Amaris shook the paper out, dramatically clearing her throat. “After talking about how Harry is in love with Hermione, she says,” Amaris shifted her tone, speaking with a haughty, high pitched voice, “_Amidst the chaos of his life, Harry is able to find solace in his godmother, Amaris Black, and godfather, Sirius Black. Both ex-convicts recently released under curious circumstances. Harry did not comment further on the matter, torn over their suspicious role in his parents’ tragic deaths.”_ Slamming the paper back on the desk, Amaris met Remus’ infuriated stare.

“How did she even find that out about you two?” Remus moved to stand behind Amaris once again, placing his scarred hands on her shoulders. “That information is still on a need to know basis.”

Taking a deep breath, Amaris glared at the paper before looking up at Remus. “Not anymore. The entire wizarding world knows now. Can I throttle her at least?”

Remus was silent for a moment, watching Amaris with an amused look. “I’d say yes, but I’d hate to see the article she’d write about you then.”

Amaris pursed her lips. “Can’t write anything if she just so happens to go missing, can she?”

Her comment had Remus laughing, and the sound was music to Amaris’ ears. “What am I going to do with you?” Remus asked, placing a kiss against Amaris’ curls. “I thought you were a handful when the only person you threatened was Snape.”

“I only threaten people who deserve it.” Amaris beamed up at the werewolf, proud of her statement. “Like Peter, Snape, Rita, possibly Malfoy.” Remus cocked an eyebrow at her. “I still can’t believe he got away with hexing Hermione, and Harry is the one who got detention for it,” she grumbled angrily. “One toe out of line in my class, and he’s babysitting the Skrewts with Hagrid for a week.”

Shaking his head, Remus went back to gathering his supplies for the day. “Still trying to escape your duties?” 

Amaris leaned back in his chair, watching as Remus began flipping through one of his many books. “You know it,” she said, laughing. “I’m not risking losing a finger to one of those things. I happen to like having all of my appendages.”

“But you’re okay with a student losing some?” Remus marked a few pages he’d need to reference later. 

A smirk twitched at the edges of Amaris’ lips. “Depends on the student.” 

In the wake of the article, and Harry’s title as a champion, Amaris was once again facing endless ridicule. There were whispers floating around the school of her entering his name in the tournament for him. They were all sure he’d be receiving special treatment from her now that they knew the truth of her relationship with the teen. Blowing their comments off, Amaris still treated Harry exactly the same as she had been for years. 

When he came to her explaining what he’d seen in the forest at night with Hagrid, Amaris was sent into a spiral. Not even Remus could calm her down at that point. She wouldn’t even feel comfortable going up against a dragon, so how would she be okay with her fourteen year old godson doing so? As soon as she could, Amaris had informed Sirius to find a way to get in contact with Harry before the event the next day. Settling on the only idea they had, Amaris had pulled Harry into her office and disappeared into her quarters with Remus so they technically weren’t breaking any rules. 

Finally, the day of the event rolled around, and Amaris, Sirius, and Remus were in the stands, waiting anxiously for the moment Harry would have to battle his own dragon. Turning to her brother, Amaris leaned in to be heard over the crowd’s cheering. “What did you suggest to Harry?” 

Sirius mimicked her movements, not wanting to be overheard. “Considering there was no time to teach him any useful spells, I gave him the suggestion to use the one thing he’s best at; flying.”

Amaris smacked him on the side of the head. “How is that supposed to help him?”

“You’ll see,” Sirius commented, turning back to the field as the cheering in the crowd escalated. The trial had officially begun, and Cedric was up first. It took him all but fifteen minutes to make it past the dragon and collect his golden egg. Next was Fluer. She passed the trial quicker than Cedric had, and following her was Krum. Amaris was curious as to how he would fare after being taught by Karkaroff. Krum did well against his dragon, quickly claiming his egg and disappearing from the field. 

Now, it was Harry’s turn. Amaris’ heart leapt into her throat, and she leaned forward, watching Harry step warily into the arena across from the Hungarian Horntail. As the dragon began to stir, Harry raised his wand into the air and summoned his broom. The crowd around them began booing and jeering at the teen. None of the trio could be bothered by it currently as they watched Harry mount his broom. Harry soared around the arena, and as the dragon began attacking, Amaris grabbed both Sirius and Remus, clinging to them in fear as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene. When Harry was stuck by one of the spikes on the dragon’s tail, both twins let out a cry of agony. 

The dragon took flight, and Harry moved in quickly, taking his egg from the nest. He’d managed to complete the challenge the fastest, and as it ended, Amaris was still unwilling to release either male. Her heart was threatening to pound right out of her chest. As the dragon keepers rushed onto the field, Amaris drug both of them to the stands to the tent that held the champions. There they met with McGonagall and Hagrid who were waiting for Harry to finally land. When he did, the twins immediately swept him into a hug. “You did it!” they shouted together. “We’re so proud of you Harry,” Amaris all but sobbed, happy Harry was okay. 

Remus quickly removed the twins from Harry as McGonagall and Hagrid congratulated him. McGonagall then ushered him off to see Madam Pomfrey to get his arm fixed up. Hermione and Ron appeared on the scene soon after, and when Harry was cleared to leave, the six of them made their way to the edge of the tent to see Harry’s score. Due to Karkaroff giving him such a low score, Harry was tied for first place. Amaris made a disgusted face, but scooped Harry into her arms once again, not caring who saw. “You’re doing so well!” She pulled away, giving him a bright smile. “I’m just so proud of what you’ve become Harry. I know James and Lily would be as well.” 

Her words had Harry’s heart swelling, and he couldn’t find the right words to thank her. It was at that moment, Rita Skeeter decided to show up, and she ushered Harry away for another interview much to the disgust of his entourage. Before Amaris or Sirius could cause a scene, Remus grabbed the back of their collars, all but dragging them from the tent. Ron and Hermione remained inside for a moment, merely watching the scene. When he was sure they were far enough away from Rita, Remus released the twins, and Amaris gave him a pout. “I wasn’t going to do anything to her.” Remus cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing that wasn’t true. “What? There would’ve been too many witnesses.”

After the first task, Amaris and Remus finally fell back into their normal ways. There hadn’t been any further attacks on either of them, and slowly, they quit feeling the need for their secret greeting. Amaris currently lay sprawled out on Remus’ couch in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, doing some last minute grading on a few essays. Amaris knew she should be on her way outside to teach the third year students about hippogriffs, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the office. “Can I just hide in here all day? Or at least until lunch?” Amaris asked, peering over hopefully at Remus. 

He paid her no mind, marking a few notes on one of the essays. “Don’t you have classes and Madam Maxine’s horses to care for?” Remus asked offhandedly. He didn’t pause as he continued correcting errors on the parchment. 

Amaris groaned, debating the prospect of faking sick until dinner time, but if she did, Hagrid would have to cover one of her seventh year classes at the end of the day. “Yes, and no. Hagrid asked me if he could take over caring for the horses.” Amaris had happily handed over the duty to Hagrid, pleased to be free of the large, haughty woman. She recalled the way Hagrid’s cheeks had flushed red at the mention of Maxine. Smirking lightly, Amaris said, “He’s completely smitten with that woman, and I still can’t understand why.” 

The was a short laugh from Remus as he dipped his quill into his inkwell. “Probably into taller woman.” 

This had Amaris laughing as she righted herself on the couch. She cocked her head to the side slightly, and Remus finally glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The sly look on her face had him concerned, and pretending he didn’t notice it, Remus focus back on the awful essay he was marking all over. Amaris remained silent for a moment, letting Remus worry. The only sound in the room was the sound of his quill against the parchment. “So, replace tall women with older women. Does that mean you can relate to him?”

Green eyes found grey ones. Remus shook his head at her, laughing quietly. “You’re only a few months older than me.”

As Remus went back to his grading, Amaris stood and made her way over to his desk, placing her hands on the edge of the surface and leaning in toward him. “Still older,” she whispered. 

Remus officially gave up on trying to correct the many errors his student had made and placed his quill in its rightful place. Adding the parchment to the stack of finished assignments, Remus faced Amaris and crossed his arms. “You sound just like Sirius.”

Gasping, Amaris leaned back, removing herself from the desk. “That’s just cruel.” Remus stood from his chair, rolling his eyes at her words. Even though he didn’t seem like it, Remus was happy to have the normal Amaris back as opposed to the sulking one he’d been with for the last few months. “How could you say such things?” Amaris asked, throwing her arms around his neck and pouting at him. 

Remus placed a kiss on her forehead. “It’s because I love you that I feel you deserve the truth.” Amaris’ pout deepened further. “Now, I have a class to teach, and so do you.” With a lingering kiss on her lips, Remus pulled away from Amaris, grabbing the essays from his desk. 

Sullenly, Amaris trudged after him as Remus exited his office. “Some knight in shining armor you are,” she grumbled as she passed Remus. “Forcing me to deal with bloodthirsty beasts.” Remus’ laughter rang in her ears as Amaris left the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.


	6. Rita Skeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning all, I got absolutely no sleep last, so enjoy this chapter while I go question my life choices that have led me to this point.

Still grumbling over Remus’ betrayal, Amaris made her way to the clearing her third year students were patiently waiting in. Clapping her hands to catch their attention, Amaris greeted her students, and thankfully their wariness of her seemed to have faded. The students all rounded to face her, faces alight with excitement to continue their lesson on hippogriffs.

When the bell tolled, Amaris released her students, and a few curious Gryffindors approached her, asking if they’d be able to see a hippogriff in the class. Still wary over last year’s incident, Amaris gave them a weak _maybe_ before sending them on their way. With a heavy sigh, Amaris made her way to Hagrid’s hut to help him get ready. By help, Amaris had every intention to remain a safe distance away from his babies and offer moral support. Wand in hand, Amaris greeted Hagrid from a distance as he tried to wrangle the now six foot long Skrewts inside their pen. Shaking her head, Amaris truly began regretting allowing Hagrid to take the reigns of the fourth year class.

The students had finally arrived, surrounding Hagrid’s hut as he'd barely been able to get the creatures to cooperate with him. Amaris remained in the distance, leaning on the farthest wall of the hut that still allowed her to keep an eye on the students. Hagrid began addressing the class. “Now, I’m not sure whether they hibernate or not, but we’ll jus' see if they fancied a kip.” He motioned down to the large boxes that were lined with blankets and pillows as though the Skrewts would really care about comfort. “We’ll jus’ settle ‘em down in these boxes.”

“Is that really a good idea, Hagrid?” Amaris asked, voicing the question that was blatant on every student’s face.

Hagrid wasn’t easily deterred though. “Sure it is, ‘Maris.” Amaris shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. This could only end poorly. “Jus’ lead ‘em in here and put the lids on,” Hagrid told the students who looked as though they would rather clean cauldrons in the dungeon for a week than go through with the lesson.

Muttering to herself about the only possible outcome of the situation, Amaris gripped her wand a little tighter. She watched carefully as the students tried to herd the Skrewts into their respective boxes, hand gripping her wand firmly. As she’d expected, the creatures immediately began fighting back. As explosions began filling the pen, Amaris rushed forward, leaping over the small fence. Shoving Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas out of the way of a raging Skrewt, Amaris quickly used her wand to bind the creature and tied it to one of the posts. Dodging a blow from the stinger as she tried to secure the appendage, an explosion came from the end of the beast. It caught the right side of her body, singeing her robes and burning her right arm.

Along with the students, Amaris herded the Skrewts away using bright red sparks to keep them at bay. When they’d managed to finally bind nine of the ten beasts, a shrewd voice called out over the scene. “My, doesn’t this just look fun?” Anger surging through Amaris at the voice, Amaris bound the last Skrewt, securing it against the fence.

From behind her, she heard Hagrid address the reporter. “Who’re you?”

“Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter.” Spinning on her heel, Amaris stepped over the flaming wreckage.

Rita’s face scrunched in humor and disgust at Amaris’ appearance. Her curls had fallen from their loose bun in the chaos, and half of her robes were still smoking from the earlier explosions. Not caring, Amaris folded her arms across her chest, wand dangling loosely in her grasp as she glared at Rita. “Pretty sure you’re no longer allowed on the school’s premises anymore. Dumbledore’s orders.”

Batting her eyes at Amaris innocently, Rita paid no mind to the comment and began surveying the scene before her. Amaris’ jaw clenched, and she realized Remus wasn’t there to stop her from doing as she pleased for once. She could resort to her old habits and try out a number of hexes from her school days. “Fascinating creatures you’ve got there. Just what are they?”

Amaris tapped her wand against her arm, idly contemplating actually hexing Rita. Sadly, there were too many eyes on her at that time, so she’d have to wait for a more opportune moment. In Amaris’ silence, Hagrid spoke up. “Blast-Ended Skrewts.” Amaris couldn’t believe it.

Throwing her hands in the air wildly, Amaris said, “Sure, just both of you go ignoring me. What do I know about what Dumbledore said? Nothing apparently.”

Rita gave her a sickening smirk. “I’m not causing any harm by asking simple questions, now am I Miss Black?”

Amaris set her jaw defiantly, meeting Rita’s smirk without backing down. “That’s _highly debatable.”_

Rolling her eyes, Rita decided to abandon Amaris for easier subjects. She faced Hagrid, and thoroughly annoyed, Amaris began making her way around the students, checking on their injuries. As she examined Dean’s burns, Amaris heard Rita addressing Hagrid. “So, these Skrewts, where did you get them from?” Rita’s eyes drifted to where Amaris was flitting about the students. “I’ve never heard of them—Oh, Harry!” Rita moved around the outside of the pen to get closer to where Amaris was now examining Harry’s hands. “You think they’re interesting, don’t you? How do you like Care of Magical Creatures? Is it one of your favorite classes, especially considering who one of the professors is?” Rita gave Amaris another disdainful look that she ignored, dropping Harry’s hands to move on to Hermione.

“Of course,” Harry replied, dully. Amaris’ lips drew into a thin line, releasing Hermione’s hands.

A sickly-sweet fake smile grew on Rita’s face. “Lovely, just lovely. How long have you been teaching?” she asked, rounding on Hagrid once again.

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, watching as Amaris shook her head at him almost imperceptibly. “Two years.” Amaris groaned, trying to find something else to busy herself with. She settled on double checking the Skrewts were securely bound. “I’m jus’ helpin’ ‘Maris out. She’s ‘ad the class for thirteen years.”

Disgruntled, Amaris tugged harshly on one of the ropes, causing the Skrewt to release an explosion which she narrowly avoided. “I’d like to remain out of this conversation if possible,” she called over her shoulder.

Never deterred, Rita grinned. “How would you two like to give an interview? We have a zoological column every Wednesday as you’re probably aware. We could feature these,” Rita’s eyes scanned over the Skrewts.

“Blast-Ended Skrewts,” Hagrid supplied. “Eh, why not?”

Rita’s grin widened, having trapped Hagrid into an interview. “And you, Black?”

Finally stepping away from the creatures, Amaris once again neared Rita, giving a single, humorless laugh. “I’d rather be locked in a room with a hundred Skrewts and no wand than give you a second of my time.” Amaris crossed her arms to punctuate her point.

“How unfortunate,” Rita commented, not looking upset at all. “I was so hoping to feature you in my article. Another time then?”

Amaris gave her an annoyed sneer. “Don’t hold your breath, Rita.” Narrowing her eyes, Amaris smirked. “Actually, on second thought, please do.”

As the bell rung out across the grounds, the students hurriedly grabbed their things to leave the class. “Well, goodbye Harry!” Rita called sweetly. “Until Friday, Hagrid. You’ll hear from me soon Black!” she called over her shoulder as Rita finally took her leave.

“Can’t wait!” Amaris called back to her. Shaking her head, Amaris left Hagrid to deal with the Skrewts and made her way back to the castle to join Remus for lunch.

The werewolf caught up with her as she was storming through the halls to her office. Remus gave her a quick once over before saying, “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have made you go to class today.”

Shaking her head, Amaris pulled her wand from her robes before slipping the garment from her shoulders. “I told you they were bloodthirsty, but you didn’t believe me,” Amaris said, opening the door to her office and throwing her ruined robes inside. She didn’t bother grabbing a new set as she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. Tucking her wand into the sleeve of her black sweater, Amaris shut her door. She held up her burned arm as they began walking toward the Great Hall. “You’re just lucky I still have all my fingers.” Remus grabbed her hand gingerly, examining the burn as Amaris went on to complain about the chaos of her last class.

A few days after the incident with Rita and the Skrewts, the castle was abuzz with anticipation over the newest announcement. Even Amaris was taking part in the excitement. As she strolled into Remus’ office for the night, she grinned brightly at him. Remus set his quill in its inkwell, knowing her excitement could be anything but good. She sidled up to his desk, sitting on the edge of it, peering down at him. “So, have you heard the news?”

Remus mulled over her words for a moment, trying to come up with anything that he’d heard about since he’d last seen Amaris at dinner. “No?” he responded, his voice questioning.

Amaris’ grin only widened. She placed her palms flat against his desk to lean back so she was eye level with him. “Well, for one, you should be proud that I made it through yet another encounter with Rita, and she still has all of her limbs.” Remus appeared dumbfounded at her words. That was the big news she had for him? He’d known Rita was supposed to be appearing earlier in the day to interview Hagrid and try to weasel one out of Amaris.

Shaking his head, he gave Amaris a warm smile. He placed a single scarred hand over the pale hand closest to him. “In that case, I’m extremely proud of you,” he said slowly, wondering how his life had ended up at this point. “I never thought I’d be telling my girlfriend how proud I am of her that she can act like a normal member of society.”

“And yet, here you are.” Amaris stuck her tongue out at Remus before smirking. “Anyway, there’s more important things to worry about right now.”

Since Amaris was acting as she usually did, and tormenting him, Remus didn’t feel the need to worry that any of them were in danger. “Like what?” he asked, his thumb drawing idle circles of the back of Amaris’ hand.

Amaris drew in a long breath before sighing dramatically. “I don’t have a date to the Yule Ball yet.”

Remus’ thumb stilled on the back of her hand, and his face fell into a deadpan expression. “You’re chaperoning like the rest of us.”

Amaris’ face pulled into a pout, and Remus couldn’t help the amusement that bubbled up inside him. The woman refused to accept his answer. “That doesn’t mean I can’t bring a date.” Her grey eyes lit up as she looked at the werewolf who cocked a single eyebrow at her. “So, Moony . . .”

Fighting back a smile, Remus asked, “Yes, dear?”

Trying to put on her best flirty tone, Amaris said, “You’re a professor. I’m a professor. Looks like we’ll both be stuck at the ball all night anyway.” She gave him a smirk that seemed to be lost on him. It wasn’t though, Remus was fighting to keep his face blank at her statement.

“And?”

Amaris slid off the desk, moving to sit in Remus’ lap, peering up at him through thick lashes. Remus was extremely aware of the effect her doe eyes were having on him. “Do you have a date yet?” she asked, her voice low. “Anybody have their eye on the mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?”

Sighing lightly, Remus smiled down at the woman in his arms. “Well, there is this one girl who seems to be into me. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to get rid of her.” Amaris arched a fine black brow at him. “I’m really not sure what I should do at this point.”

Amaris hummed lightly, pretending to mull over Remus’ options. “I say you should sweep her off her feet. Use all that awkward charm you possess and ask her to the ball. It’s the only thing you can do.”

Remus gave her a thoughtful nod. “You’re right.” He shifted beneath her, preparing to stand. Amaris gave him a curious glance. “I should go ask her now. Thanks, Vix, you’re the best.” He placed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

Amaris stared at him, stunned for a moment before she glared lightly at him. “Hilarious Moony,” she grumbled, trying to slip away from him, but Remus held her firmly against his form. “Truly a master of comedy.”

Finally giving in under Amaris’ glare, Remus cracked a grin. “I have my moments. So, Amaris Black, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?”

Turning away from him, Amaris pouted. She was fully prepared to pay Remus back. “I don’t know. I might see if Filch wants to go with me instead.” Amaris peered up at Remus with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Maybe he’d appreciate me.”

“You forget,” Remus said, completely unaffected by her jab. “He’s already going with Mrs. Norris.”

Amaris gave a sigh, falling against Remus’ chest in mock defeat. “Well there goes my first choice. I guess that means I’ll have to accept your offer now.” With a pout, Amaris leaned back in Remus’ arms, giving him a sad look.

He shook his head, smirking back down at her. “Glad to know I’m at least your second choice.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Amaris pulled herself up and planted a kiss on his lips. “You’re second to none, Moony.” Heart swelling, Remus pulled Amaris in for another kiss.

The morning after, Remus and Amaris were side by side at the staff table. Their debate about Amaris seeing Madam Pomfrey later to heal the burn that still adorned her arm was interrupted by the screeching of owls. They paused, watching the owls circle overhead, dropping parcels down to students and landing on the tables. A large, tawny owl soared toward Remus, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet before him. After a quick glance at the moving photo on the front page, Remus quickly swiped the paper off the table and paid the owl before it took off. Amaris gave him a curious look. “Everything okay?”

Remus gave a quick shake of his head. Amaris deflated slightly, knowing it couldn’t be good. “We’ll talk in my office.”

Amaris glanced away from Remus, peering out at the students. Some had turned to face her, staring wide-eyed as they glanced from her to their own edition of the paper. “That’s reassuring.”

Folding the paper and tucking it away into his pocket, Remus stood from his seat. “You made the front page.”

Amaris let out a loud groan as she moved to follow Remus’ lead. “That would explain the sudden bewildered looks I’m getting.” Pushing her chair in, Amaris followed Remus out of the Great Hall, leaving the students to stare at her back. Neither of them said anything until they were safely behind closed doors. As soon as they were in Remus’ office, Amaris held her hand out, approaching the werewolf. “Give it,” she demanded. Remus made no move to hand over the paper that was still tucked away neatly in his pocket. “I want to see what she said this time.”

“Now Amaris,” Remus said carefully, not wanting to upset Amaris any further than she already was.

She shook her head, not wanting to be fed any soothing words. All she wanted was to see what that sleezy reporter did to her this time. Then possibly plot how to make her disappear without a trace. “I just want to read it. If you don’t hand your copy over, I will go back into the Great Hall and steal one from a student.” Knowing full well that Amaris would do just that, Remus withdrew the paper from its hiding spot and handed it to Amaris. On the front page was a large, out of context picture of Amaris shoving Dean and Lavender away from an unseen Skrewt. To anyone who wasn’t there, it looked like she was shoving students around merely because she could.

Letting a frustrated sound slip past her lips, Amaris sat on the couch. Remus did the same, peering at the article over her shoulder. Above the picture were the words: INNOCENT TEACHER OR CRIMINAL MASTERMIND? Amaris’ hands tightened around the edges of the paper, wrinkling the parchment as she read on. _Amaris Anser Black, Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and godmother to our very own, Harry Potter might not be all she seems. Most students she mentors are smitten with her over the top personality and so-called flawless teaching methods. Though, there are still those who believe Black was the one to release her twin brother from Azkaban. Little is publicly known of her role in the Potter’s death, and this leads us to believe her capable of aiding the ex-convict in his escape. Together, she and her friend—or are they more than just friends?—Remus Lupin are known to have close relationships with Sirius Black. He may be presumed innocent now, but can we trust a teacher that retains so many secrets from us? This raises questions about her character and her role as a teacher to our children._

Amaris stood from the couch, moving to throw the paper down against Remus’ desk. “I should’ve known,” she spat through clenched teeth.

Removing himself from the couch, Remus moved to try and calm Amaris down. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her against his chest. “What do you mean?” he asked, his hand rubbing circles against the small of her back.

Amaris buried her face against Remus’ shoulder. “She said I’d be hearing from her soon. I assumed it would be her trying to get me to give her an interview or something.” She took a deep breath. “Should’ve guessed she’d be chomping at the bit to drag my name through the dirt again. I mean, I did basically tell her to off herself in lighter terms in front of the students . . .”

“Amaris,” Remus reprimanded her, pulling the woman away from his shoulder so he could meet her stare. “Why would you do that?”

She shrugged in response. “It seemed like a fantastic idea at the time.” When Remus gave her an annoyed look, Amaris once again defended herself. “You try being pleasant to someone after having an explosion go off beside you. It’s not easy.” Amaris paused to grimace, looking back at the picture of her on the front page. “What I want to know is why did she mention your name in the article? She has problems with me, not you.” Amaris felt Remus shrugged, and reluctantly, she pulled her eyes back to him. “Then, with the more than friends comment. How would she even know about us?”

Remus had been wondering the same thing. Maybe they’d become careless, and a few of the students had picked up on their relationship. With a sigh, he said, “Asked some of the students? Apparently she interviewed some that don’t hold you in very high regards.”

Face twisting in annoyance, Amaris pictured the one student who hated her more than everyone combined: Malfoy. “Only three students know about us, and none of them would say a thing about it.”

“They wouldn’t have to. If anyone mentioned the fact that we’re close, Rita would’ve taken that fact and twisted it to fit her narrative.” Remus didn’t like the fact that his business was being broadcast to the entire world. Now, due to the fact that he was on the werewolf registry, anyone who knew of his condition would lump Amaris into the prejudice. The one thing he’d tried his hardest to avoid was now becoming a reality.

Sensing the shift in Remus’ demeanor, Amaris wound her arms around him. She gave Remus a light squeeze, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. “You’re right. Next time I see her, I’m going to set the record straight,” Amaris said darkly. 

Even though he knew full well what her answer would be, Remus asked Amaris, “And just how do you plan on doing that?”

Amaris beamed up at the werewolf happily. “By feeding her to Hagrid’s children of course.”

There was a moment of silence as Remus held Amaris’ all too joyful stare. He mulled over the idea of Rita being left to battle the Skrewts, and after seeing what they’d done to Amaris who was rather capable of handling herself, he deemed it was a good idea. “You know what, I’m not going to say no this time.”

Amaris’ jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. That was the last thing she’d expected Remus to say. With a grin, Amaris stood on her toes to place a kiss to Remus’ lips. “I have never loved you more than this moment.”

“Again, that’s only because I’m allowing you to do as you please, including maiming someone,” Remus said, chuckling.

Placing another kiss against his cheek in her endless joy, Amaris corrected Remus. “You’re supporting my dreams.”

Remus pulled Amaris tight against his form, giving her an even stare. “Don’t get too used to it.”

“I didn’t plan on it.” Amaris knew Remus would quickly return to normal, yelling at her every time she thought about anything he considered barbaric which included everything she believed to be fun.


	7. The Yule Ball (MISSED CHAPTER)

The next two weeks passed by in a blur as Amaris tried to rebound from Rita’s latest scoop on her. The reprieve she’d been hoping for when the holidays rolled around was nowhere to be seen. Most students had forgone going home for the break as they were all too excited about the tournament and of course, the ball. After spending most of Christmas with Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had finally come back around after the first event, everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the dance that would begin in a few hours' time. 

Amaris now stood in front of the mirror in her quarters. She stepped into the strapless dark blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places before flaring out around her hips. The silky material pooled on the ground at her feet, and slowly, she tugged on the zipper that ran up the side of the dress. Amaris stared at her reflection, not believing it was her. The woman’s face that blinked back at her was framed by long, straight sheets of black hair. Her eyes had been framed by dark colors that made the shimmering grey irises stand out vibrantly. Amaris reached back, grabbing the thin sheer material that lay on her bed. She wrapped the blue fabric around her shoulders, cinching it around her neck. The shawl rippled and swayed with every movement, and Amaris took a deep breath. If she didn’t leave for the ball now, she would chicken out and wind up wearing the black dress she’d gone to Buckbeak’s trial in. Slipping on the pair of short, silver heels, Amaris grabbed her wand and strode out of her room. 

If it was just a normal school ball, Amaris would’ve been fine. She would’ve dressed impeccably and never batted an eye, but this time, Remus was going to be there. It was foolish to be nervous, but it had been years since she’d been to an event like this with a date. To be honest, they were just chaperoning the dance; there was no reason for her to be worried. Stepping into the Great Hall that had been transformed into a beautiful wonderland, Amaris searched for her favorite werewolf. She quickly spotted him sitting at a table with the rest of the staff that hadn’t been occupying the table of judges. Remus was sitting beside Flitwick, currently involved in discussion with the half-goblin. Smiling softly, Amaris made her way across the hall, and as she neared them, both males turned to face her. The words immediately died on Remus’ tongue as he saw Amaris. 

She smiled coyly at him before taking the empty seat on his left side. The way Remus was staring at her washed away any fears or doubts Amaris had. “You alright Remus? You look like you’ve just seen Snape in his underwear again.” 

As Amaris broke out laughing, Remus swore he must be dreaming. He would wake up, and he would be in his old, ramshackle cottage. There was absolutely no way he was able to call the woman sitting beside him his. He finally managed to find his voice. “You look stunning,” was all he managed to say. 

This had Amaris laughing again. From Remus’ other side, Filius was watching them with a knowing smile. The two of them were like teenagers that had just gotten into a new relationship, and it was a refreshing change. Amaris gave Remus a quick once over, appreciating how well the dress robes she’d forced him to buy over the summer looked on him. Remus had taken the time to style his normally shaggy brown hair, and it was swept away from his face neatly. Amaris placed an elbow on the table, resting her chin against her fist as she leaned toward the man. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Rem.” She cracked a brilliant smile, and Remus couldn’t help but match it with one of his own. Leaning back in her chair normally, the professors fell into easy conversation. They ordered their food and happily dug in. 

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore addressed the hall, asking everyone to stand. Curiously, they all did so, and the tables were sent to the edges of the room, allowing the center of the room to be transformed into a dancefloor. He conjured a large platform with instruments on it, and the Weird Sisters quickly took their places on the stage. Everyone shifted out of the way, allowing the champions to take the floor. Amaris and Remus stood so close their hands were brushing together as they watched Harry and his date, Parvati, awkwardly twirl about to one of the band’s slowest songs. Amaris smiled sweetly, not willing to believe Harry was growing up so fast. As other students and staff began making their way onto the dancefloor, Amaris was surprised to see a scarred hand being offered to her. She peered up at Remus who was looking at her expectantly. “May I have this dance, Miss Black?” Remus asked.

Amaris couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up in her chest. She grabbed Remus’ hand in hers, and Remus guided her into the crowd of dancers. His hand came to rest on the small of her back, and Amaris let her free hand rest on his shoulder. “Since when do you dance, Moony? If I recall correctly, I was always the one trying to drag you out to dance during the Gryffindor parties.” 

They spun in small circles to the music, not caring much for proper steps. Remus smiled down at the woman in his arms. “As much as I hate dancing, I couldn’t pass up this opportunity. You really do look wonderful tonight, Vix.” He paused for a moment, reveling in the feel of Amaris in his arms. “If we weren’t surrounded by so many people, I would kiss you.” 

“Would it really be so bad if people found out about us? Besides, anyone who has seen the Prophet already has that idea in their head,” Amaris commented, wishing for nothing more than being able to quit hiding the fact that she loved Remus from the world. 

Remus smiled sadly at her. “With my condition-”

Amaris quickly cut him off, not wanting to get the speech she’d already heard over a hundred times. “The students don’t know, and the staff doesn’t care. Neither do I. I love you because of who you are Remus, nothing will ever change that. You should know this by now.”

With only a moment’s hesitation, Remus threw caution to the wind and pulled Amaris flush against him. She was stunned by his boldness, and quickly, Remus leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. “Almost twenty years later, and you still manage to surprise me. I’m glad you and your brother dragged me into being friends with you otherwise I wouldn’t have the best thing to ever happen to me.” Amaris’ heart swelled, overcome with love and joy at the werewolf’s words. Content, Amaris let her head fall against Remus’ chest, and they continued their dance until the song faded out into a faster song with a thumping beat. Together, they made their way off the dancefloor as the students crowded around, swaying to the music. 

They moved to sit side by side at the edge of the room, and Remus’ fingers wove their way through hers. From where they sat, they could see Harry and Ron’s dates abandoning them. The professors shared a quick look and shook their heads. As the night went on, Amaris wandered off, grabbing a few Butterbeers, and together, they passed the time watching the couples dancing the night away. A few times when students got too familiar with one another, they would have to step in before things got too heated. It was odd doing so as they both knew the things they’d been up to at school as teenagers. 

When midnight finally came around, the dance was officially over, Amaris and Remus stayed to help put the Great Hall back in order. They received a few knowing smiles and twinkling glances from the other staff members that milled about them. As the last table was put in its place, Amaris and Remus were finally able to retreat from the hall. Grabbing Amaris’ hand, Remus led her through the castle to his office. There was still one thing left for him to do before the pair could call it a night. As he opened the door to his office, Remus was beginning to doubt himself slightly. 

Shutting the door to his office, Remus released his grasp on Amaris’ hand. Amaris began making her way to the bedroom, ready to curl up in bed next to Remus. When she realized he wasn’t following, Amaris glanced over her shoulder and saw Remus rifling through one of the drawers in his desk. He paused for a moment, meeting her curious stare. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he promised. “Just need to get a few things in order first.” Nodding, Amaris slipped into the bedroom. When she neared the bed, Amaris fell backward onto it. She sprawled across the beige-colored duvet, letting her eyes slip shut. Shortly after, Amaris heard the door open and close, and footsteps approached the bed. Opening her eyes when the bed dipped beside her, Amaris smiled up at the werewolf peering down at her. 

Remus held an arm out, beckoning Amaris to lean against him. Happily, she did so, her head coming to rest against the crook of his neck. Remus wound his arm around her and took a deep breath. He held it for a moment before finally releasing the air in his lungs. Amaris shifted to look up him, but Remus continued staring forward, avoiding her gaze. “Is everything alright?” Amaris asked, concern lacing her tone. 

Finally, Remus met her warm stare. He nodded and said, “Just nervous is all.”

Amaris cocked her head to the side, a few stray locks of hair falling across her features. “And just what are you nervous about this time, Moony?” Remus didn’t say anything at first. His hand moved to brush the hair from Amaris’ eyes and tucked it neatly behind her ear. A few stubborn locks refused to stay put and broke free once again. 

When Remus was still silent, Amaris sat up, folding a single leg beneath her as she faced Remus. She worried her lip, and finally, Remus spoke quietly. “Amaris, I’ve been thinking a lot recently, and after tonight, I’ve made up my mind.” Her brows knit together in confusion, and she blinked a few times, trying to decipher his words. Had she done something wrong? Amaris had thought the night had gone perfectly, but maybe Remus saw it differently. Remus shut his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to do. “After everything that’s happened, there’s no telling what the future holds for us. There’s no way of knowing how much time we’ve got with one another. I’m not going to let you slip away from me before I do this.” Amaris’ head was spinning. So Remus wasn’t ending things with her. Then just what was he doing? 

Watching Amaris carefully, Remus slipped a hand into his pocket. “Exactly a year ago, you gave this to me, and I feel it’s only right I give it back.” Amaris wanted to scream. Remus was being extremely cryptic, and Amaris was being pulled in multiple directions as she tried to figure him out. Remus opened his hand, revealing the small, velvet box he’d been hiding. Amaris stared down at it with wide eyes. Slowly, Remus opened the box and the ring Amaris knew was held inside glittered brightly at her. Blinking back tears, Amaris looked back up at Remus who was now smiling softly at her. “Amaris Anser Black, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Speechless, Amaris could do nothing more than nod at him weakly. This was definitely not how she’d planned on her night ending. Gently, Remus grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. He’d shrunk the ring slightly earlier knowing Amaris’ hands were smaller than his mother’s had been, and the ring fit her perfectly. The woman stared down at the ring on her finger, and peered up, meeting Remus’ warm gaze. Coming to her senses, Amaris all but tackled Remus to the bed in a crushing hug. She peppered his face with featherlight kisses. Pulling back for a moment, she beamed down at Remus. “I thought you’d never ask, Moony.” 

Remus chuckled at her words; his arms winding their way around her waist, pulling her body against his. “Nor did I. I really didn’t want you to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, but I realized that whether we’re married or not, you’ll never leave my side. Besides, I like the sound of Amaris Lupin.” 

Amaris smiled down at her now fiancé. “Moony,” she breathed.

She received a sly smile. “Yes, dear?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly captured Amaris’ lips in a heated kiss, knowing it was quickly going to turn into something more. 

For the rest of the holidays, Amaris and Remus were scarcely seen around the castle. They spent most of their time holed up in one of their offices, discussing the idea of when they’d be able to properly become married. Deciding to wait until after the school year, they moved on to just enjoying one another’s company until term resumed once again. When term did finally roll back around, Amaris couldn’t be happier, at least until the guilt of her happiness slowly began to sink in. Hagrid was ditching lessons until further notice due to Rita Skeeter’s newest article that flamed Hagrid worse than any Rita had written about Amaris yet.

With a sigh, Amaris shook her head. She wasn’t really happy over the fact Hagrid was gone, only the possibility of getting to have a day without getting burned. Amaris had been getting fed up with having to buy new robes. Slowly, Amaris realized that she was going to have to come up with a new lesson by the end of her third year class. Swearing, Amaris gave her students a chapter to read that recapped everything they’d already covered on hippogriffs. Trusting her students to not do anything crazy in her absence, Amaris told them she’d be back shortly and vanished into the forest. Leaving her human form behind, Amaris bolted through the forest on all fours, searching out a creature lurking in the forest that she could use for a lesson.

When Amaris stumbled back out of the forest, her fourth year students had begun arriving already. Fixing her robes, Amaris met Harry’s curious glance and gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on now, hurry up!” Amaris called to the students who were slowly filing toward Hagrid’s hut through the snow blanketing the ground. None of them were ready to deal with another day full of the Skrewts. “We’ve got a lot to get through today as we’re behind on lessons already!”

“Does that mean we aren’t dealing with Skrewts today?” Harry asked, approaching Amaris.

Amaris shook her head. “Hagrid’s out for a little while, so you’ve all been left in my care until further notice.” Turning back to the rest of the students, Amaris called for them to follow her as she began making her way toward the edge of the forest.

Harry trailed along beside her, Hermione and Ron not far behind him. “Where’s Hagrid? Is he alright?”

“As far as I know, he has some personal matters to deal with, and it’s not my place to tell you,” Amaris said shortly, unwilling to delve into Hagrid’s personal life. She knew they’d find out sooner or later what happened, but it wouldn’t be from her. As they neared the forest, Amaris smiled at the two unicorns she’d managed to bribe into appearing for her lesson today, and possibly future lessons. Facing the class, Amaris demanded the boys to stay where they were and took the girls closer to the unicorns. As the girls were approaching the unicorns to stroke them, absolutely awestruck, Amaris began her lesson. When she glanced away from the creatures to address the boys, she saw Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy in a heated discussion. Pretending to not notice Harry and Ron, Amaris called out to them, “Five points from Slytherin for each of you three. Now pay attention when I’m teaching!”

The rest of the lesson went by rather well if Amaris did say so herself. As the students were dismissed, Hermione rushed back to Harry and Ron, pulling them down to her level as she whispered to them. Amaris watched curiously, and at the same time, both Ron and Harry peered up at Amaris, wide-eyed. Hermione quickly grabbed their collars, dragging their gaze away from their professor. Suspicious of the teens, Amaris quietly marched over to them, looming behind their backs. “And just what are you all whispering about?”

The teens bolted apart, all facing Amaris with reddened cheeks that weren’t just from the cold. “Nothing professor!” Hermione stated, all too quickly. Amaris cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly. “I was just telling them about how well the lesson went.” Harry and Ron nodded in affirmation. Amaris didn’t believe a word of it. “Well, we’re going to be late for lunch if we don’t leave now.” Hermione grabbed the boys and began dragging them back to the castle, leaving Amaris standing in the snow, dumbfounded. Shaking her head, Amaris went to release the unicorns, giving their heads one last stroke before they vanished into the woods. 

Trudging her way through the thick snow, Amaris was itching to get out of the cold and into the Great Hall for a warm drink. Remus was already waiting outside the entrance of the hall, and together, they walked through the long tables to their usual seats. Amaris caught Harry’s eye, and he quickly looked away, as did Ron and Hermione. As they moved to sit, Remus gave Amaris a small nudge. “What’s got you so lost in thought?” he asked, taking a sip from his goblet. 

Pulling her eyes away from Remus, Amaris looked to where her godson and friends sat, sending fleeting stares in their direction. “Those three are up to something, and I don’t know what it is yet.” Remus followed Amaris’ gaze to the teens that were now pointedly staring at their food. 

Remus nodded slowly, picking up on their odd behavior. “It’s quite a shame they know Layla’s true identity.”

“That it is,” Amaris agreed, grabbing her goblet with numb fingers. “Looks like I’ll just have to figure it out the old fashioned way.” Glancing at Remus out of the corner of her eye, Amaris saw the single brow quirked at him. “Detention and loss of house points until they finally break and tell me. Hermione would say anything to avoid detention.”

A small sigh escaped the werewolf. “Is this the part where we skip past me telling you that’s a large misuse of your power as a teacher and you disregard anything I say?” Amaris beamed at Remus, knowing full well that she’d been read like a book. The werewolf could do nothing but watch as Amaris quickly rose from her seat and began making her way across the Great Hall. Coming to a stop behind the trio, Amaris flashed them all a grin. 

“Pardon the interruption, but I’d like for you all to see me in my office after class today,” Amaris said gleefully. Knowing they’d been caught, the three students glanced down sullenly at their plates, and the rest of the students surrounding them gave them pitiful looks. Content, Amaris flitted across the hall, returning to her seat, avoiding the reprimanding look she was receiving from Remus. 

Wanting to make sure Amaris didn’t go too far, Remus met the woman in her office after class. She quickly promised him that the points and detentions were empty threats. Amaris merely wanted to know what the teens were whispering about her behind her back. Propping her feet lazily on her desk, Amaris folded her hands in her lap and faced Remus who was sitting on the couch. “Any guesses on what they’re keeping from me this time?”

Remus offered her a shrug, carefully crossing one leg over the other. “Maybe they were talking about how nosey you can be.” Amaris gave him a mock sneer, and there was a single knock on her door. With a sly smirk, Amaris said, “Well, I do believe we’re about to find out. Come in!” Remus rolled his eyes at her, settling comfortably into the couch as Amaris let her feet drop from her desk. The door opened, and the trio warily stepped into her office, not sure why exactly they were there. “Take a seat.” Amaris motioned to the three chairs she’d placed before her desk. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

The three students sent a quick pleading glance to Remus, trying to find a single indication of why they were there. Remus gave nothing away, and solemnly, the three students sat down. Hermione folded her hands in her lap before asking, “Are we in trouble, Professor?” 

Leaning forward, Amaris folded her hands on the desk. She fixed the three with a stern glance. “That is to be determined, Hermione.” The teen looked horrified by the potential of being punished by Amaris. “Would any of you care to tell me what was going on during class?” Amaris’ raised a single brow at them, daring someone to speak up. 

Her eyes flashed to Harry who shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Amaris’ stern professor act. “Oh, Malfoy was talking bad about Hagrid, and we couldn’t just sit by and let him get away with that.” Harry’s eyes quickly broke away from Amaris’ burning gaze. Her lips formed a thin line. She had the distinct feeling Harry was lying to her. 

Ron was next to fall under her scrutinizing gaze as he quickly corroborated Harry’s story. “Showed us that article about him in the Prophet.” From where Remus sat, he bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing as Amaris leaned forward, trying to act intimidating to no avail. 

Before Amaris could question them further, Harry spoke once again. “Is that why Hagrid wasn’t in class today?” 

There was a second of silence, and Amaris leaned back in her chair. “Yes, it was. Now, I do believe I’m the one asking questions here, Mr. Potter.” Harry’s vibrant eyes widened at the formality Amaris used toward him. Fear coursed through him. Was Amaris actually mad at him for something? “Why were you whispering after class was dismissed?” 

Three sets of eyes glanced quickly at Remus before settling back on the professor before them. “We were-”

“Talking about how much we preferred your lesson to Hagrid’s,” Hermione quickly cut Harry off. Grey eyes bored into the teenage girl. Hermione thought quickly, trying to come up with a believable story. Amaris could see the gears in her head turning, and her eyes narrowed slightly. “We didn’t want to say anything because it doesn’t feel right to choose between the two of you.”

Ron began nodding quickly, thankful for the explanation. “Right. It was nice not having to take care of the Skrewts for a day, but we do miss Hagrid.” 

Amaris’ fingers began tapping out a rhythmless beat on her desk. “Harry? Do you have anything to add to that story?” The boy hastily shook his head, and Amaris gave him a single nod. “If I find out you’re lying to me, you’ll each be spending a week of detention with me. Taking care of the Skrewts.” 

Their eyes went wide, horrified by the prospect of having to babysit Hagrid’s pets while Amaris sat back and watched. “We’re telling the truth, Professor. I promise.”

Amaris gave one last nod before reclining in her seat, all formality leaving her. “Very well.” She moved to prop her feet on the corner of her desk once again, still watching Harry. “On a lighter note, how are you coming along with your next clue?”

“Still haven’t figured it out yet,” he said honestly. “I don’t even know where to start with it.”

Amaris’ lips formed a thin line. The next trial was a little under two months away. “That’s no good. Remember, if you need any help at all, Pads is only a letter away.” Harry gave her a curt nod, and Amaris smiled, signaling to the teens that they were dismissed. Hurriedly, they all stood and left the office. Amaris watched the door shut behind them, eyes once again narrowed in suspicion. 

Remus shifted on the couch, catching her attention. “Are you satisfied now?”

Letting her feet hit the floor with a loud thump, Amaris heaved herself out of her chair and moved to fall onto the couch beside Remus. “Not one bit. They’re lying.” At the deadpan expression she received from the werewolf, Amaris shrugged. “I could see it on their faces. I know the distant look of quick thinking when I see it.”

As someone who had perfected the look, Remus had no way of arguing that point with Amaris. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. “I’m sure if it was something important, Harry wouldn’t keep that from us.”

Amaris’ head fell against Remus’ shoulder, and she threw a single leg over his lap. “Hopefully you’re right. I’m sure we’ll find out about it soon enough.” Finally, Amaris cracked a grin, an idea forming in her mind. “What do you say we celebrate Harry’s triumph and of course, our engagement, with Sirius and the kids next Hogsmeade trip?” Amaris could use the excuse of sharing a drink to try and weasel more information from the students. 

“I sense an underlying motive here,” Remus chided her, and Amaris’ grin merely widened, confirming his suspicion. “But, I don’t see how I can possibly turn down that celebration.” Knowing she’d once again gotten her way, Amaris let out a happy sound, throwing her arms around Remus and kissing him on the cheek.


	8. Hogsmeade Celebration

A thick layer of snow still blanketed the grounds of the school as the weeks went by. Amaris continued class as normal, waiting for Hagrid to resume teaching with her again. It was still a nice break from the usual classes the fourth years had to endure, and they seemed to really be appreciating her new lessons. She’d heard the whispers during the class wishing for her to remain their teacher instead of having Hagrid come back. While the comments made her chest swell with pride over a job well done, Amaris was still overtaken by guilt. She shouldn’t be feeling so happy about what Hagrid was going through. She knew all too well what it was like to be looked at like a monster, and she wouldn’t wish that one anybody. Well, almost anybody. 

The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally rolled around, and Amaris and Remus waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the gates that led off the school’s grounds. Amaris leaned against Remus, her hands tucked away in her coat pockets to try and retain some warmth. Remus on the other hand, had his arm wrapped around Amaris’ shoulders, keeping her tucked safely against his side. She smiled up at him, and finally, the students could be seen trudging their way over through the snow. Remus gave Amaris a small nudge, and she followed his gaze to the students. Pulling a single hand from its warm cocoon, Amaris gave the trio a quick wave that they returned. When they were in front of the two professors, Amaris smiled and asked, “Are you sure you want two boring professors hanging around with you today?”

They began making their way through the gates of the school, the students walking along beside Amaris and Remus who were still basically joined at the hip. Harry gave his godmother an incredulous look. “I wouldn’t say you two are boring. You’re anything but.” The pair quirked amused brows down at the boy. “I went through the album you gave me for my birthday.” Realization dawned on the adults. They both knew what was tucked away in the album, and they both cracked matching smirks. “Did you, Sirius, and my dad really start a hex war one day?” Harry asked Amaris, his eyes wide with admiration. 

Amaris broke out laughing, giving Remus a small bump with her shoulder. “Much to Remus’ dismay. We had to spend the night in the hospital wing after that one.”

There was a sigh before Remus said, “I told you that was an awful idea, but none of you would ever listen to me.” Amaris gave him her signature smile which Remus merely rolled his eyes at. At times he still couldn’t believe he’d fallen for such a troublemaker, but he wouldn’t trade her for the world. 

Harry was still awestruck by the idea of his godparents and father dueling in the hallways for the fun of it. Especially considering one of them was now a professor and supposed to teach students to not do such things. “Who was it you were dueling?” he asked, wanting to know every detail he could about his family. 

Not wanting to divulge information about Snape that would lead Harry to further believe the man was evil, Amaris simply said, “Just some Slytherin kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Hermione let out a disgusted noise, appalled by the thought of fighting someone just because they felt like it. “That seems like an awful reason to justify doing such things.”

There was another nudge in Amaris’ side, and she looked up at Remus who was peering down at her as if to say _I told you so_. She stuck her tongue out at the werewolf, refusing to let him gain the upper hand against her. “I’ll admit it probably wasn’t the best way to settle the situation, but we were young and had skewed ideas about everything. Sirius and I-” Amaris was quickly cut off by her brother calling out her name. They had already reached the village, and Sirius had been waiting excitedly for their arrival. With a smirk, Amaris leaned down toward Harry. “All you have to do is call his name, and he’ll come running like an excited puppy. Watch.” Amaris put on a show of calling out Sirius’ name and holding her arms wide. As expected, Sirius rushed forward, engulfing his sister in a bear hug. When Sirius released her and gave Remus a welcoming pat on the shoulder before moving to greet Harry, Amaris simply said, “I told you so.”

Sirius glanced over his shoulder from where he was wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Told them what?”

“Nothing!” Amaris called in a singsong voice, doing nothing to quell her brother’s suspicions. Before he could question anyone further about what she’d said earlier, Amaris clapped her hands together excitedly. “Now, I do believe it’s time to celebrate Harry’s victory!” Together, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks, Sirius’ arm still around Harry, and secretly, Amaris slipped her hand into Remus’. Slipping into the crowded bar, Sirius led them toward an open table in a secluded corner of the room. Amaris fell into her seat between her brother and Remus, and across the table, it was Hermione, Ron, then Harry at the end. 

Sirius disappeared to grab their drinks, and beneath the table, Amaris and Remus’ hands once again found one another. The three students kept sending curious glances at the two of them, still trying to figure out if what Hermione had told them was true. Before any of them could work up the courage to ask, Sirius returned, placing down bottles of Butterbeer for the teens, and Firewhiskey for the adults. Amaris quickly grabbed a glass of the amber liquid and sipped it gratefully, passing Remus a glass of his own. “So, have I missed anything fun at the castle?” Sirius asked. Harry shook his head, taking a sip of Butterbeer. 

His twin cracked a grin before saying, “Not really. Things are rather dull without an escaped convict on the loose.” Amaris gave her brother an exaggerated pout to which he cocked a single dark brow. The three students still couldn’t get over the fact that Amaris and Sirius were so similar both in looks and personality. Remus, on the other hand, was settling in for what was sure to be more of their usual antics. “I truly miss our chats in the forest, Pads.”

“I don’t,” Sirius said, his face twisted in disgust. Not that he didn’t miss the time with his sister, but the circumstances he was faced with weren’t pleasant. “You didn’t have to deal with the fleas.”

It was Amaris’ turn to look disgusted. “You’re right. I did have to deal with something much worse than fleas though.” Sirius watched his sister with an inquisitive look, begging her to continue. “You.” There was an eerie calm that settled over the table, and Remus let out a sigh, knowing what was coming next. He released Amaris’ hand, and as soon as he did, the woman was pulled toward Sirius. He placed her in a loose headlock, his knuckles rubbing harshly against her scalp. The wide-eyed teens could do nothing but watch as Amaris struggled against her larger brother. “Sirius! Stop it!” It was no use, Sirius showed no signs of letting up, and Amaris fought with all her might to escape. As her left hand moved to grab Sirius’ wrist, a bright gleam on her hand caught the man’s eye. 

Sirius quickly stopped what he was doing to grab Amaris’ wrist, bringing her hand up for closer inspection. As she sat back up, trying to fix her hair with her free hand, Amaris realized what Sirius was staring at. His eyes flashed from her face to the ring, then back to her face. “Amaris Black. What is this?” Sirius shoved his twin’s hand in her own face, forcing her to look at the ring on her finger. 

Amaris did her best to keep her face blank. “A ring,” she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Across the table, the students were watching intently, realizing their suspicions were about to be confirmed. 

Bewildered, Sirius’ grey eyes darted from Amaris, to her hand, then to Remus. “Are you-Remus-Did you?” Sirius was no longer able to form coherent sentences, completely overtaken by surprise and awe at what he was seeing. Amaris, on the other hand, was suddenly reserved and bashful. 

Remus placed a hand on Amaris’ shoulder, leaning forward to peer at Sirius. “It only took fifteen years for me to ask.” 

The words stunned Sirius. His little sister was engaged. “When did this happen? Why didn’t either of you tell me?!” Everyone that was within earshot of Sirius’ outburst was now looking over at the table, and Amaris finally pulled her hand away from Sirius.

She fixed him with a meek glare, unable to muster up anything more in her current state. “It was after the Yule Ball, and we were planning on keeping it a secret until later, but I guess we can’t do that anymore.” 

As Sirius gave his sister and Remus a sheepish look, Hermione was busy putting everything together. “So, I was right,” she breathed. Amaris’ gaze flashed over to the girl.

Beside her, Harry was shaking his head vehemently, begging Hermione to not say anything. “Hermione, don’t.”

Curious now, Amaris leaned across the table, folding her hands on it lightly. “No, no, go on. I want to hear this.” She grabbed her glass of whiskey, taking a long sip of it as she waited for Hermione to go on.

To Harry and Ron’s dismay, Hermione accepted Amaris’ challenge. “That’s what we were whispering about after class the day you caught us.” Amaris knew it. She knew they’d been lying to her the entire time. “I saw the ring when you were teaching us about unicorns that first day. When you came up to us, I was asking Harry if you were married or not.”

With a smug look, Amaris leaned back in her seat, facing Remus. “I told you they were lying about it all.” Remus opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words to say. All he could do was allow Amaris to rub it in his face that she was right once again. Turning back to the trio, Amaris simply said, “We aren’t married.”

“Yet!” Sirius called happily. He threw an arm around Amaris’ shoulder, pulling him against his chest. Across the table, the three students couldn’t help the happy smiles that donned their features. It was nice to finally see the three Marauders finding happiness. Sirius grinned, meeting Remus’ bewildered green eyes. “When’s the wedding, and do I get to be the best man?”

Remus truly hadn’t put any thought into the idea of having a best man. He figured they would have a quiet wedding without many people there so he didn’t see the use in having a best man. “Do you think you can handle that responsibility?”

Amaris held a hand up in protest, calling, “Wait!” She peered up at Remus coyly before glancing back to her brother. “I was planning to ask you to be my maid of honor. I feel that’s more fitting of a status for you.” In seconds, Amaris was all but sitting on Remus trying to escape her twin’s reaching grasp. She called out his name, batting his hands away uselessly before she was pulled against his side and enveloped in a crushing embrace. 

Remus did nothing but watch as Amaris flailed uselessly, trying to escape Sirius’ hold. “I may be rethinking my decision now,” he muttered, peering over at the students that were still shocked by Amaris and Sirius’ over the top theatrics. From behind Harry, Remus spotted Ludo Bagman approaching their table. 

Before he could say anything, Bagman was already standing before them, talking loudly. “Harry! How’ve you been?” Bagman asked, giving Harry no time to answer. Beside Remus, the twins finally stilled, Amaris scooting away from Sirius into Remus’ side. Everyone was watching Bagman expectantly. “I’ve been hoping to run into you.” It seemed to have become common place since the tournament started for people to only acknowledge Harry and nobody else surrounding him. 

Warily, Harry glanced to the twins and Remus, hoping one of them had an explanation for the judge’s sudden appearance. When he received none, Harry turned back to Bagman, saying, “I’m fine, thanks.” 

Finally, Bagman addressed the rest of the table. “You wouldn’t mind if I stole Harry for a moment, would you?” 

The five sitting at the table shared an odd look. Amaris shook her head, and Ron said, “Of course not.” Feeling betrayed by his friends and family, Harry was ushered away from the table by an exuberant Bagman. Amaris watched them leave, only glancing away when Sirius prodded her in the side. 

“You never told me when the wedding was,” Sirius commented, still determined to see his sister get married. 

Amaris shrugged as she and Remus hadn’t officially set a date for it yet. “After term ends.”

Immediately, Amaris was pulled into another excited hug from her brother. With a sigh, Amaris wrapped a single arm around Sirius’ shoulders, giving into his affections. “I’m so happy for you two.” Sirius pulled away, meeting Amaris’ warm grey depths. “I never thought I’d see the day my little sister got married. No offense Remus,” Sirius added, peering over Amaris’ shoulder at the werewolf who had been watching the pair with a smile. 

Remus gave him a chuckle. “None taken. I did take my time asking.” 

From across the table, Hermione was thinking of the future, curious about what would happen if both professors returned again next year. “Does that mean we’ll have two Professor Lupin's next term? That’s going to be confusing,” she commented, trying to picture calling Amaris by her soon to be new last name. 

Amaris met Hermione’s panicked look with a sly smile. “That’s why it’s going to be our little secret,” she whispered. “I’m still going to go by Professor Black in school to make things easier.” Hermione looked a little relieved by this. 

Before long, Harry returned to the table, looking confused and annoyed. He slid back into his seat at the edge of the table and said nothing. Amaris quickly scanned the room for Bagman, spotting him leaving the building with a group of goblins. Her eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion and turned back to face Harry. “What was that about?” Ron finally asked, realizing Harry wouldn’t say a thing without being prompted. 

Harry offered them a shrug. “He offered to help me with the golden egg.” 

With his glass halfway to his lips, Remus paused. He cocked his head to the side slightly. “That sounds like a bit of favoritism.”

“Cheating is more like it!” Hermione corrected. Remus shrugged and resumed taking a drink. Amaris stared into her own glass, trying to figure out what Bagman was up to. “From one of the judges no less.” Hermione’s voice was full of disgust, appalled that a judge was trying to sway the tournament in Harry’s favor. 

Ron peered around Hermione to get a better look at his friend. “You’ve already got it figured out, don’t you?”

Not meeting anyone’s stare, Harry glanced around the room. “Almost,” he lied. 

Sirius quickly caught Harry’s attention, giving him a reassuring smile. “If you need any help . . .” Sirius trailed off, catching Hermione’s pointed look. He raised his hands before him in a sign of peace. “Hey, I’m not involved in this event in any way. The rules don’t apply to me.”

There was a scoff from the other end of the table. “If I had a Galleon for every time I heard you say that I wouldn’t need to work a day in my life,” Remus said. Sirius and Remus went back and forth with one another, Sirius claiming he had never said such things before in his life. Amaris tuned them out, watching Harry carefully.

“What was Bagman doing with those goblins?” she finally asked, hoping Harry would have some sort of answer. 

Green eyes flickered up to meet hers. “Apparently they’re looking for Crouch. He still hasn’t been in to work.” Amaris leaned back in her seat, mulling over Harry’s words. Now that she thought about it, Crouch hadn’t made an appearance at the Yule Ball. Before she could question Harry further, everyone fell silent at the table as a familiar, sickly-sweet voice could be heard over the chatter of the patrons. Under the table, Remus grabbed Amaris’ hand, giving it a squeeze as though to tell her to not do anything stupid. Little did Remus know it wasn’t only Amaris he should’ve been concerned about.

Harry glanced in the direction of the blonde woman with her photographer trailing along behind her. She was talking to herself about Bagman as she made her way into the room. “Trying to ruin somebody else’s life?” Harry called out to her. 

The entire table groaned inwardly as this caught Rita’s attention. “Harry!” she called out happily, rushing over to their table. “Oh my, isn’t this just lovely?” Remus’ grasp on Amaris tightened as she began to shift uneasily in her seat. There was a bright flash as the photographer took a picture of the six of them. “Why don’t you join me and we can-”

“I wouldn’t come close to you with a ten-foot broomstick,” Harry jeered. Everyone at the table was taken aback slightly by his words. “What are you getting at? Writing those articles about Amaris and Hagrid?”

Harry’s voice had risen, drawing the attention of nearby patrons once again. Amaris leaned forward, trying to calm Harry down. “Harry now isn’t the time or place to be causing a scene.”

It was no use. Harry’s blazing eyes settled on Amaris for a second, his face hardening with anger. “No. She has no right to say those things about either of you!” 

Rita remained unfazed by the words being slung in her direction. If anything, her smile only widened further. “I’m merely doing my job. Our readers _do_ have a right to know the truth.” 

Remus pulled Amaris back into a sitting position when she moved to shove Sirius out of the way. Across the table, Hermione was trying to quiet Harry down. “Except it wasn’t the truth!” The bar was now completely silent aside from their table. “Amaris hasn’t hurt anyone, let alone break Sirius out of Azkaban. Professor Lupin as well. I saw what you wrote about him in that article. And Hagrid, so what if he’s half-giant? There’s nothing wrong with that!” 

Everyone was silent. Harry had yet to mention anything about Rita’s article to them, and hearing him protect them the way he was had them swelling with pride. “Fine,” Rita spat. She grabbed her Quick-Quote Quill from her bag. “Why not give me another interview?” Her eyes flashed to Amaris, scowling at her from behind her jeweled glasses. “You can tell me all about your godparents and their _friend._ Then we’ll talk about Hagrid. Give me the truth about all of them.” Rita’s gaze flashed between the twins before settling back on Harry. “Do you consider the twins as your parental figures now?”

That was it. Amaris had heard enough. She ripped her hand free from Remus and stood. The only thing keeping her away from Rita was the table between them and Sirius refusing to move out of the way. Across the table, Hermione had done the same. “You wretch!” Amaris shouted. “How dare you speak of James and Lily like that?! Implying they can be so easily replaced.”

Remus grabbed Amaris’ hand, dragging her back down into her seat. Amaris’ glare was quickly directed at him, and Remus shook his head. “Not worth it,” he muttered to her. 

As Amaris fell back against the seat, still fuming, Hermione took her place as she tore into Rita. “She’s nothing but a horrible excuse for a human. Anything for a story. She doesn’t care who she ruins in the process.” Hermione’s eyes met Rita’s and her face contorted in disgust. “Probably enjoys it actually.”

Rita’s facade finally broke. “Sit down you silly little girl. At least you have some sense Black and now when to do as you’re told.” Amaris’ jaw clenched, and Remus’ arm quickly wound around her waist, keeping the woman from springing at Rita. “Don’t you two go speaking about things you don’t understand.” Furious, Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and shoved Harry away from the table. The two boys gave Amaris, Remus, and Sirius apologetic looks, but none of them minded. 

Amaris cocked a single dark brow at Rita, pulling her eyes from the retreating students. “Or what, you’ll write another article about me?” Amaris smirked at Rita’s smug expression. “I’m so scared.” 

“Watch it, Black. I’ll figure out your secrets in time.” Rita’s eyes flickered between Amaris and Remus who still had a protective arm around her waist. “It seems I was already right about one of them.”

“Oh dear, it seems you’ve figured out I have a love life. Whatever will I do?” 

Beside his sister, Sirius abruptly stood, grabbing Amaris by the arm. “I think it’s time we get back to school now.” Turning to face Rita, Sirius gave her a fake smile. “It’s been fun, really.” With that, Sirius hauled Amaris out of the seat and away from Rita. They made their way through the eerily quiet room. Everyone was watching them as they left, Sirius dragging his sister who in turn was dragging Remus along by their still connected hands. There was another bright flash as Rita’s photographer took another picture before the trio disappeared through the door. 

They walked in silence for a moment before Sirius let out a sigh. “You just had to start a fight, didn’t you?” he asked Amaris. 

Amaris was stunned. They were upset with _her_ for what she’d said? “You can’t tell me you didn’t want to throttle her. Acting like we could ever take James and Lily’s place.” Amaris spat the words, disgusted by even the thought of trying to replace them in Harry’s life. 

Sadly, Remus pulled Amaris against his side, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, not caring that anyone could see them. “That comment was uncalled for, but now you’re back in her sights.” Remus let out a small sigh. “I’ve got a feeling that we’re all going to be on the front page soon.”

At this realization, Amaris peered up at Remus. She hadn’t meant to drag Sirius and Remus into the fray as well. “I’m sorry,” she sighed. 

Beside the pair, Sirius let out a laugh. “I spent twelve years in prison. Some stupid article can’t be any worse than that.” After everything he’d dealt with in life, the thought of making the front page of the Daily Prophet seemed like a joke to Sirius.

As both twins looked expectantly at Remus, he gave them a shrug. “I’ll be able to deal with whatever she says about me.” He paused for a second, giving them both a sad smile. “I’m sure I’ve heard worse in my days.”

The following Monday, Hagrid was waiting outside his house for Amaris to show up to class. When she reached him, Amaris gave him a bright smile. “Welcome back Hagrid. How are you feeling?” 

Hagrid matched her smile. It felt right to teaching together once again. “Better after ‘arry an’ them spoke with me.” 

Of course, it was the trio that managed to talk Hagrid into teaching once again. “That’s good to hear,” Amaris said, her eyes wandering over to the paddock that held a few less Skrewts than she last remembered. “I take it we’re going to be tending to the Skrewts once again?” she asked, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice at the thought of getting burned again.

Hagrid peered out at the paddock and met Amaris’ stare. “If we can, yeh.”

Smiling again, Amaris nodded at the half-giant. “Of course we can Hagrid. That saves me the trouble of having to go round up the unicorns again.” Amaris could see the relief on Hagrid’s features, and it lessened her dread of the fourth year class later. “Besides, the class just wasn’t the same without the constant fear of being burned or stung.”


	9. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this. Chapters might move to one a day again for a bit as I'm currently writing out the last chapter of the next part already.

Amaris sat at her desk, head resting firmly against her fist, quill in her other hand. Beneath her, on the surface of the desk rested a stack of seventh year essays on dragons. After the tournament, Amaris happily obliged her students and began teaching them everything she could dig up on the creatures. Now, she was stuck grading their essays. Amaris sent a fleeting glance at the clock that hung on the wall beside her. It was only eight, and she promised Remus she would be at his office by nine. That gave her another hour to whittle away at the stack of parchment. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the office were the scratch of quill on parchment and the steady ticking of the clock as time dragged on. Lost in her work, Amaris didn’t hear the presence of a third sound that came about. There was the distinct scuttle of tiny feet across stone. Blowing out a long sigh, Amaris corrected a statement about how to properly stun a dragon. A shadow fell across her parchment, and Amaris cocked her head to the side, confused. By the time she turned around to see Peter looming behind her, it was too late. Peter already had his wand out, pointed directly at Amaris. The scream that had built inside Amaris died in her lungs as Peter cursed her. 

A calm spread across Amaris, and she blinked up at Peter. She knew something was seriously wrong, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered. Amaris had something she needed to do, and silently, she stood from her chair. After a moment of admiring his handiwork, Peter returned to his animal form and disappeared from sight. Without a second thought, Amaris let the quill she still held fall from her grasp to the floor as she left her office. In a trance, she made her way through the halls, ignoring anybody that said anything to her in passing. Amaris only had one thing on her mind, and that was reaching Snape’s personal stores. 

As she neared the dungeons, Amaris dipped into a side hall, quickly transforming into Vixen. Padding silently through the halls, Amaris stood before Snape’s office and pressed her ear flat against the door. When she heard no movement inside, Amaris surveyed the halls, noting the coast was clear. Turning back into herself, she slipped inside Snape’s office. Her eyes wandered along the shelves, pausing when she realized she was supposed to grab a certain ingredient. When she had all seven that were necessary for Polyjuice Potion, Amaris tucked them away safely in her robes before leaving Snape’s office. 

Her legs guided her of their own will toward one of the many exits of the castle. Amaris could do nothing to fight against them as she made her way to the Forbidden Forest. The sound of a familiar voice drifting in her direction stirred something deep within her. It was like an itch that she couldn’t ever hope to scratch. “Filch, I don’t give a damn about what Peeves has done this time. My office-” Snape quit speaking as Amaris neared them. 

Amaris stilled, staring blankly at Snape. She knew she had somewhere to be, but nothing could stop her from bothering Severus. “Oh, good evening.” Amaris turned her head toward Filch who was holding a golden egg from the first event. The tugging at the back of her mind grew stronger when she saw this. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Harry, but they were quickly wiped away. “Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed at Amaris who was acting extremely out of character for herself. “Black.” Amaris’ head snapped back to Snape, and he grew more suspicious every passing second. 

“Professor Snape and I heard noises.,” Filch said in his raspy voice. Amaris continued to watch Snape blankly. “Peeves was throwing things around as usual, and then Professor Snape noticed someone broke into-”

Snape immediately silenced the caretaker. “Filch, shut your mouth.”

Amaris’ head cocked to the side, her curls falling loosely over her features. “Again Snape? Quite a shame. Who was it this time?”

“A student,” he said quickly, his eyes narrowing at the woman. “Or maybe an annoying fox that likes to shove its nose where it doesn’t belong.” The itch was back, and Amaris wanted to scream but she couldn’t.

Her mouth began moving of its own accord, saying things against her will. “A fox, really now? Are you feeling quite alright Severus?” Amaris was screaming inside her own head now. She’d called Snape by his name, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She knew this wasn’t right, but it was like she was under someone else’s control. 

Snape was set on edge as well. “Fine,” he replied, scanning Amaris for any sign of why she was acting so out of the ordinary. “What are you even doing wandering about the halls? Where’s your other half?”

Amaris gave him a shrug. “Sleeping probably. I had a few things that needed my attention before I turned in for the night.”

Taking a step toward Amaris, Snape gave her an even glare. Amaris didn’t budge. “You’re acting quite suspicious, Black.” 

Amaris blinked once before saying, “I could say the same to you.” With a forced smile, Amaris spun on her heel. “If you’ll excuse me, I should be off to bed now.” Amaris waved at the pair over her shoulder, and her feet carried her out of the castle. Disappearing into the darkness, Amaris transformed and took off in the direction her body was leading her. As she neared the spot she felt like she needed to be in, Amaris slowed her pace and returned to normal. As Peter materialized before her, the tugging in the back of her mind raged like never before. Amaris knew this was wrong, and she shouldn’t be here. Why wasn’t she attacking him? Why wasn’t she doing anything aside from standing there waiting for him to do as he pleased? 

Peter held his hands out to her, and Amaris reached into her robes, withdrawing the phials she’d collected from Snape’s office. Amaris’ muscles twitched as she did everything she could to not hand them over. Realizing this, Peter’s hands surged forward, whisking the ingredients from her grasp and pocketing them. Amaris’ brow began to twitch in concentration. This wasn’t her. She was under his control. If she could only grab her wand, she could kill him, then she’d be free of his curse. Her fingers twitched, but didn’t move any closer to her wand. Peter saw Amaris fighting against his imperius curse, but there was still one thing he had to do. “When is the next event?” he hissed, needing to find out everything he could before Amaris broke free. 

Amaris clenched her jaw, willing herself to not tell him, but “February 24,” slipped past her lips anyway. 

Peter nodded quickly. “And Potter, how is he doing?” 

No. Not Harry, she couldn’t give anything up about Harry. Why couldn’t she stop herself? “He’d tied for first place.” 

“Good, good.” Content he’d figured out everything he would need to report back with, Peter released his curse and wiped Amaris’ memory just in case she remembered anything. He quickly vanished before Amaris came back to her senses. Amaris stood in the middle of the forest, blinking wildly, wondering how she’d managed to get here. The last thing she remembered, she was in her office and it was eight o’clock. Glancing up at the stars, Amaris realized it was way later than that now. A sick feeling settled in her stomach, and Amaris had a small inkling that it had happened again. Someone had tricked her into doing what they wanted. She’d fallen right into their hands just as easily as before. 

With a shaking hand, Amaris rubbed at her face, trying to get a hold of herself. She needed to speak with Remus. Her eyes widened. Remus. She promised him that she would meet him at nine. Surely he would’ve realized something was wrong. Transforming into a fox, Amaris dashed toward the castle as fast as her legs would carry her. Thankfully, her emotions were muted due to her transformation, so her panic stayed subdued for the time being. The soft sound of her paws hitting the stone floor as she slipped into the castle seemed to echo throughout the silent halls. Not knowing where to begin looking, Amaris first went to Remus’ office. She quickly returned to her normal self and threw the door open, marching inside. 

When Remus was nowhere to be seen, panic welled inside her once again. What if they’d managed to get their hands on him as well? Was Remus even still around? Amaris all but ran from his office and tore through the halls, heading for her own. It was a slim chance, but maybe when she didn’t turn up Remus would’ve gone to her office to find her and waited there for her to reappear. Amaris threw her door open, not caring when it slammed loudly against the wall, and rushed into the room, searching her office and quarters. Remus was nowhere to be seen. Amaris’ hands flew to her hair, fingers grasping the strands tightly as though it could stop her from falling apart. She needed to find Remus, but it would be easier if she stayed put in one place. That thought didn’t stop Amaris from storming out of her office, not even bothering to shut the door. Amaris let out a scream as she slammed into someone, and their hands immediately grabbed her shoulders. Reflexively, Amaris moved to grab her wand, but a scarred hand grabbed her wrist before she could. “There you are,” Remus breathed, voice laced with pure relief. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. What happened?” Remus gathered the shaking woman in his arms and carefully guided her back into her office shutting the door. 

Amaris allowed Remus to lead her to the couch and force her to sit. Instead of sitting beside her, Remus knelt on the ground, grabbing both of Amaris’ hands in his. Tears began welling in Amaris’ eyes, and she could do nothing to stop them. She’d never felt so weak before in her life. “It happened again Moony. One second, I’m at my desk grading essays, and the next, I’m in the middle of the forest.” Her grey eyes bored into Remus’. “I don’t know what I did this time. How do I know they didn’t get you too?” Amaris began fighting against Remus, no longer knowing what was truth and what was fiction. 

Quickly, Remus reached into his pocket and withdrew the slip of paper he still carried with him everyday. Amaris saw her nickname scrawled across the page in her handwriting. “Look. It’s really me Vixen, I promise.” Amaris stilled and allowed Remus to gather her hands in his once again as he tried to calm her down. “I need to get you to Dumbledore. Will you walk with me?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Amaris nodded weakly. “Did you tell him about everything?” Amaris was pulled off her couch and into the waiting arms of Remus. 

Remus wrapped a single arm around Amaris, holding her tightly against his side as he slowly began leading her out of her office. “I did.” He paused for a moment, standing in front of the door. “I ran into Harry when I was looking for you. He said you were acting weird when he saw you talking to Snape and Filch.” Amaris’ eyes widened. She had no recollection of ever speaking to Snape that day. “Then, when I couldn’t find you anywhere in the castle on the Marauder’s Map, I rushed off to tell Dumbledore.”

Amaris swallowed hard, trying to remember anything at all that could lead to an answer. The only thing that stood out to her was the fact that she was alone in her office before her memory fades to nothing. “Remus, I don’t think it was Polyjuice this time. I was alone. Do you think it was the Imperius Curse? I would’ve remembered drinking something, right?” Amaris’ head was spinning. She felt so lost and confused. 

As Remus watched Amaris falling apart, his heart gave a painful twinge. Taking a single, steadying breath, Remus didn’t answer, but instead wrapped his arms around Amaris as though that alone could protect her from the world. “Dumbledore is waiting for us.” Amaris nodded against him, feeling the hot tears spilling from her eyes once again. Slowly, Remus guided Amaris through the halls toward Dumbledore’s office. 

Sure enough, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Amaris and Remus entered his office. The man quickly took in Amaris’ appearance and hastily motioned for Remus to lead her to one of the chairs. Amaris quickly collapsed into it, her head falling into her hands as she hid her face in shame. “Miss Black,” Dumbledore said, and Amaris lifted her head slightly to peer at the headmaster through her fingers. “Mr. Lupin has already informed me of everything that has happened as of late. Though I am disappointed neither of you approached me sooner, I’m more concerned that you are okay.” Dumbledore watched as Remus shifted to perch on the armrest of the chair Amaris was curled up in. The werewolf placed a comforting hand on her back, and Amaris finally sat up, leaning against Remus. They both knew Dumbledore had been aware of their relationship for a while now, and neither of them could be bothered to hide it at that moment. “Now, are you able to tell me what happened, dear?” 

Amaris nodded solemnly she recounted everything she could remember from the last few hours, which wasn’t much. When Remus noticed her hands beginning to quake again, he placed Amaris’ hand on his knee and covered it with his own. Amaris gave him a grateful look. Once Amaris was done telling Dumbledore her story, she drew in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. “Headmaster, I’m truly thankful for everything you’ve done for me, but . . .” Both Remus and Dumbledore were watching Amaris curiously. “I don’t think I should remain at Hogwarts anymore.” Remus was shocked, but Dumbledore remained curious, waiting to hear Amaris’ explanation. “This is the second time this has happened, and I’d hate to find out I did something terrible to somebody and can’t even remember it. Whoever is behind this is using me to do as they please, and I feel that for the safety of the students, I should resign.” 

Behind his desk, Dumbledore shifted slightly, folding his hands on top of his desk as he let Amaris’ words soak in. Remus on the other hand was staring down at Amaris wide-eyed. He couldn’t believe Amaris was willing to walk away so easily. “Amaris, I understand, I truly do,” Dumbledore said. Amaris watched him sadly, the fact that she would no longer be teaching, or even be around Harry or Remus for most of the year setting in. “What you’re speaking of is an honorable thing to do. To put others' safety before your own happiness.” Remus had gone completely stiff. Was Dumbledore actually going to allow Amaris to resign? He couldn’t. Hogwarts wouldn’t be the same without her. Amaris truly cared for her students and would do anything for almost any of them. “What’s to say if you leave, whoever is doing this wouldn’t force you back into the school? What if they moved onto using someone else? You leaving Hogwarts won’t solve the problem, Amaris. That’s why, at this time, I am unable to accept your resignation.” 

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, and he sagged against Amaris. Beside him, Amaris could only stare at Dumbledore in bewilderment. “But, Professor, what if this happens again? This is already the second time; I’m sure there’s going to be a third.” Amaris couldn’t believe Dumbledore was making her stay when everyone, especially Harry was now at risk because of her presence. Though, he did have a good point that they could just control her outside of school as well. 

“That is why I believe some security measures are to be put in place,” Dumbledore explained easily, noting the way Amaris looked at him warily. “We will, of course, fortify the wards around the school to do everything we can to stop them before they even enter the grounds. In case that doesn’t work, I want you two to be around someone at all times so they can keep watch over you.” Amaris was repulsed by the idea of being shadowed by someone at all times. “It seems as though this person always waits until after hours to make their move as there’s no students around to see anything. So, during classes, you should be safe. As soon as classes are out, I don’t want to see either of you without the other.” 

Both Amaris and Remus were shocked. They were being told to spend every moment of their day together aside from classes. “But Professor, what about sleeping arrangements? Are we supposed to remain together for that as well?” Amaris could feel a slight blush creeping across her cheeks at the insinuation. 

The usual twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye that had been absent for their meeting returned. “Of course. I’m old Amaris, not blind.” Embarrassed, Amaris and Remus glanced away from the man. “I’ve known for a while now about your nightly visits, but as it didn’t present a problem, I felt no need to say anything about it.” Amaris felt like a child who had been caught by their parents doing something they shouldn’t have been. “I trust you will both act properly, and with the two of you together constantly, I feel we can avoid further incident.” 

With a smile at the pair, Dumbledore concluded their meeting. Both Amaris and Remus stood, still embarrassed and confused by the outcome of it all. Amaris had been expecting full well to walk out of this office for the last time, pack her bags, and bid the school farewell. Instead, she was now shoved further into Remus’ arms and still employed as a professor. She wasn’t going to complain, but it was enough to make her head spin. Before the pair disappeared through the door, Dumbledore called out to them, “Oh, one last thing. I do believe congratulations are in order.” Amaris and Remus blinked back at him, not knowing exactly what he meant. “I told you, I’m old, not blind. I wish you both the best.”

It finally dawned on Amaris that Dumbledore was speaking of their engagement. Quickly, she thanked him, and before Dumbledore could say anything else, Amaris disappeared through the door. She’d had enough of the emotional ride she’d been on for the last hour and didn’t need to be pulled in any more directions. Remus quickly caught up with her, weaving his fingers through hers. As they walked through the halls, Remus worried his lip, trying to think of just what he wanted to say. Glancing down at the woman beside him who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing at any second, he wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. “Were you really wishing to resign?” he whispered, afraid of the answer. 

Amaris was silent for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Remus’ arm around her waist. “I didn’t truly want to, but I figured it was for the best. It would’ve been weird though, not seeing you and Harry every day.” Amaris closed her eyes, letting Remus guide her along for a moment. When she opened them again, she peered up at the werewolf who was watching her intently. “At least I would’ve had Sirius, but now, we’ve been given explicit orders to keep an eye on one another. I guess that isn’t so bad.”

Happy to see Amaris was slowly returning to her old self, Remus gave her a mock eyeroll. “Isn’t so bad, you say? And here I thought you’d be ecstatic to spend almost every moment of the day with me.” 

“It isn’t that I’m not, but that means I can’t have fun anymore,” Amaris said, pouting lightly.

Remus sighed, knowing exactly what Amaris was thinking. “Maybe now you’ll finally stay out of trouble.” Amaris shook her head. There was no way to keep her out of trouble otherwise they would’ve managed to figure it out back in their school days. Falling into a comfortable silence, the pair made their way back to Amaris’ office. Not even Remus’ soothing presence could quell the fear that rose inside Amaris as she neared her door. It was ridiculous and she knew it, but she didn’t want to go back in there just yet. “Vix?” Remus asked, watching her carefully as Amaris stared at the door. 

Amaris drew a deep breath, placing her hand on the handle. “I’m fine,” she lied. “Just bothers me to think someone has managed to sneak in here twice and trick me into their plans.” 

When Amaris still made no move to enter, Remus placed his hand over hers, gently removing it. “I know. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll go get it for you.” Amaris shook her head and opened the door, half expecting someone to be waiting inside for her to return. When she deemed it safe, Amaris hastily milled about the office, grabbing everything she would need for the next day and rushed out of the room. Remus grabbed the essays that were falling from her grasp and tucked them under her arm, helping carry her belongings back to his quarters where she'd basically be living until further notice.


	10. Secrets Revealed

After the last attack, life went on as normal. Amaris slowly returned to her normal witty self with a little help from Remus. Over time, Amaris had begun moving things into Remus’ quarters, and now, most of her wardrobe, along with her few personal belongings were neatly tucked away in his room and office. Remus happily welcomed the addition of the pictures now decorating his desk. The best addition to his office though, was Amaris’ constant presence. The only time they were apart was during classes, and every day, Remus would wait in the crowded halls for Hagrid to escort Amaris back to the castle to meet him. Though the circumstances surrounding their situation weren’t favorable, neither of them would balk at the opportunity to remain close to one another. 

The first weekend after they had spoken with Dumbledore, Amaris decided it was time to tell Sirius about what happened. Now, the three of them sat in Remus’ office, huddled together on the couch. Amaris was jammed uncomfortably between her twin and Remus. Sirius was looking at them grimly, knowing his reason for being called to the castle couldn’t be good. “I take it something has happened,” Sirius said, his voice low. 

Beside him, Amaris nodded. Sirius waited anxiously for Amaris to speak. She took a steadying breath, still shaken by the events a few days prior. Remus sensed her unease and tucked her against his side, a hand rubbing circles between her shoulders. “Someone broke into my office not long ago,” Amaris stated, not once removing her eyes from the floor. 

A hand came to rest on her leg, and Amaris glanced down at it in surprise. Finally, she met Sirius’ concerned stare. “Not again,” he sighed. “Are you two alright?” Sirius glanced between her and Remus, looking for any visible signs of a struggle. “What about Harry?”

“Harry is fine,” said Remus, calming Sirius slightly. “The worst that happened to him was his clue being temporarily confiscated and a stern talking to from me.” This was news to Amaris, she peered at the werewolf curiously. “I had a talk with him after class the next day. There’s no need for him to be wandering the corridors at night.” 

Both twins gave him a nod of affirmation. Neither one of them were happy with the idea of Harry wandering about the halls unprotected with Death Eaters on the loose again. Amaris worried her lip for a moment before whispering, “I was the one they were after that night.” 

Sirius was immediately on edge. With Peter on the loose, and Voldemort’s possible return looming on the horizon, he knew they’d become targets. That didn’t make him any less angry when he heard his sister was being targeted. “Well, out with it then,” Sirius demanded, giving his sister a stern look. “What did they want? Who even was it?”

Sullen grey eyes fell back to the floor in shame. “I . . . don’t know.” Amaris’ shoulders sagged. Not only had she been the one to fall under their spell, but she couldn’t even remember what had happened. It made her feel truly helpless and incompetent. 

As usual, Remus came to her rescue, saving Amaris from further humiliation. “We believe she was possibly put under the Imperius curse.” Beside her, Sirius was on his feet, unwilling to believe that could have happened. “Then, of course, they wiped her memory for good measure. From what Harry told me, someone broke into Snape’s office that night, and then Amaris showed up acting peculiar.” 

Standing in front of the pair that still remained on the couch, Sirius raked a single hand through his dark curls. His gaze fell to his twin who was staring at Remus gratefully. “Then, I suppose it’s safe to assume it was you who broke in. The only question is why.” 

Offering him a shrug, Amaris watched as her brother began pacing as either of them did when they were feeling overwhelmed. “Information maybe?” she suggested. Amaris could only dream of what secrets lie behind the heavy door in the dungeons. “For all we know, Snape could be a part of this.”

“Then why have you break in?” Remus asked, shaking his head at the suggestion. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Sirius paused in his steps. “None of this makes any sense,” he said loudly. “I don’t see how someone keeps managing to get into the castle.” A tense silence blanketed the room. Everyone tried coming up with some way it would be possible for an intruder to get into the castle. Amaris thought back to the previous year when Sirius had broken in multiple times. That was different though, Sirius knew the halls and how to get around the castle. Plus with him being an Animagus.

Suddenly, Amaris’ eyes went wide, and a realization struck her. “What if they knew the secret passages to get into the castle?” 

Both Remus and Sirius came to the same conclusion she had, their eyes going wide. “Wormtail,” Sirius hissed angrily. First the Potters, and now Pettigrew was trying to take his sister from him? 

Before Sirius could speak his mind, Amaris beat him to it. “I’m going to kill him, even if it’s the last thing I do.” Her brother gave her a curt nod, quickly accepting her declaration of war. Beside Amaris, Remus was shaking his head. 

Sirius spent half the day with his twin and Remus, filling them in on everything Harry had written to him about. Amaris and Remus were wondering why he hadn’t thought to come to them when he needed answers. The pair told Sirius about their new rules given by Dumbledore. Sirius in turn thought the idea was hilarious, but believed it could stop the intruder from getting their hands on Amaris once again. 

~

As Amaris met Remus after classes were done for the day, Hagrid bid them farewell, returning to his home. The pair couldn’t help but feel bad for him having to do so every day because of them. “How long do you think these new rules are going to last?” Amaris asked, peering up at Remus. 

“Well, at least until whoever is behind this is caught, I suppose.” Remus quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you really complaining though?” 

Amaris went silent for a moment before saying, “I guess not, but you know, some alone time would be nice every now and then.” Remus gave the woman a look of mock offense. “I’m only kidding Moony. Even though I’m stuck with you for most of the day every day, I don’t think I could possibly get tired of you.” 

It was Remus’ turn to give her a sly look. “At least one of us can truthfully say that.” Remus’ comment earned him a light smack to the shoulder. Beside him, Amaris’ face had pulled into a pout, and the werewolf only chuckled at her. “Joking,” he stated, and the pair continued on down the hall in a peaceful silence. As they began passing students, the pair was faced with stolen glances and hushed whispers. Nobody would meet their eye as they watched the students hurry past them. “Is it just me, or are the students acting odd today?”

Amaris let out a sigh. “Did you see the Prophet today?” Remus shook his head. He’d received the paper this morning, but he was behind on grading so he hadn’t bothered to glance at it yet. “Guarantee I made the front page again.” Shaking her head, Amaris gave Remus a dull look. “Wonder what Rita came up with this time.” As they made their way back to their now shared office, Amaris caught a few whispers she could make out. _Did you see them at the Yule Ball? Is that why they spend so much time with Potter? Professor Black does seem to favor him over anyone else, Professor Lupin too. _Amaris wanted to scream. She picked up her pace, and hastily, Remus trailed along behind her. 

Throwing the door open, Amaris made her way through Remus’ classroom and into his office. Remus stepped through the door as Amaris was rifling through the essays scattered across her desk until she found what she was looking for. Much to her dismay, Amaris had been right. On the front page for the second time in the last two months was an article about her. Staring at the picture of her all but dragging Remus from the three broomsticks, Amaris made her way across the room to collapse against the couch. Almost reluctantly, Remus moved to do the same, not wanting to see what was in the paper this time. “I’m so tired of seeing these stupid articles. Never anything more than lies haphazardly thrown together to sell more papers,” Amaris said, clenching the parchment so tightly in her hands that her knuckles began turning white. 

A single arm wound it way around her shoulders as Remus leaned in to see the picture of them. His face paled slightly, and he pried his eyes away from it to read the bold lettering above it. _Scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?_ The werewolf spared a glance at Amaris, whose eyes were already scanning through the words, her expression darkening as she read on. Resigned to his fate, Remus forced himself to do the same. 

_Amaris Black, a witch who has been featured in this paper many times before, is not one who is known for her ability to control her temper. Black is quick to anger when questioned about her role in Harry Potter’s life, stating both James and Lily Potter could easily be replaced. _Remus blinked down at the page. He couldn’t believe how Amaris words were being twisted and manipulated. _As terrible as that sounds, she and her partner, Remus Lupin, do have rather large shoes to fill when it comes to taking over the role of parental figures to the young boy. Black claims it is not her intention to do so, but her actions say otherwise as she’s shown she will go to great lengths for Potter. To try and gain some semblance of a family life, Black has turned to Lupin. Is this true love, or is it something more sinister? When asked about the relationship, Black was defensive, raising suspicion. _It was then that Amaris stood, tossing the paper in Remus’ lap for him to finish as she began pacing around the office. Remus continued reading on as he heard the distinct sound of glasses clinking. _The pair went to school together, along with twin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. Looking into the past, Black was a reckless troublemaker, while Lupin was her opposite. We can only speculate as to what Black has done to coerce Lupin into her arms. _Remus had enough. He stood from the couch, moving to stand before the fire. Remus quickly tossed the paper into the glowing flames that greedily consumed the paper. 

Moments later, a glass filled with amber liquid was held before him by a pale hand. He graciously accepted the offering and turned to face Amaris. “So much for keeping things a secret,” Amaris said before taking a sip of her own whisky. “Twisting my words. Implying I’ve got you under some sort of spell. I want to know how she found out about our school life. That’s not exactly common knowledge.”

“She could’ve found someone who went to school with us,” Remus suggested. It was the most likely excuse, but Amaris didn’t buy it. 

Amaris took a deep breath, staring down at the glass in her hand. “I thought I’d managed to finally get past all the stares and whispers, but apparently not.” She glanced up at Remus, guilt churning in her stomach. “And now I’ve dragged you into it as well.” 

Gathering Amaris into his arms, Remus tried to soothe her guilt. “It’s not like we haven’t been through this before. I knew what I was getting into with you. Besides, I’m sure this will blow over soon enough.” He pulled away, catching Amaris’ gaze. “The Prophet will put out an article on someone else, and everyone will forget all about this.” Amaris gave him a slight nod. “Now come on, we’re both behind on our work.” Before moving to his desk, Remus pulled Amaris close once again, planting his lips on hers. When he pulled away, Amaris gave him a small smile, and the pair settled in, trying to make a dent in the overwhelming stack of papers to grade. 

February was finally drawing to an end, and the second task of the tournament had arrived. Amaris, Remus, and Sirius were once again in the stands, nervously awaiting the start of the trial. Once again, they would have to sit by and watch as Harry put his life on the line. Peering over at the judge’s table where the champions stood, waiting, Amaris didn’t see the familiar form of her godson standing among them. “Where’s Harry?” she asked, hoping something terrible hadn’t happened to him. A small prod in her side has Amaris staring at her brother. Sirius pointed to the edge of the Black Lake where a distant form could be seen sprinting around the shore. 

Momentary relief flooded through her veins at the sight of Harry approaching, but it was quickly gone. Narrowing her eyes, Amaris began pondering what had kept Harry so late. As Harry skidded to a halt at the judge’s table, Dumbledore’s voice rang out across the darkened water. “As all of our champions are now ready for the second task, it will begin upon my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover that which was taken from them.” Dumbledore then counted down from three, and a shrill whistle echoed across the lake. Three of the champions took off into the water, and Harry was slipping his shoes off, shoving a fistful of something in his mouth. 

“What is he doing?” Sirius wondered aloud, voicing the question all three of them had. Harry began wading into the lake, still wearing his robes, and the crowd began laughing and jeering at him. “Why isn’t he using any of the spells I told him about?” Harry continued walking forward, until he was waist deep in the water. He moved to stare into the stands, seeing the frantic waving of his godparents as they tried to urge him to do something. The pair went still as Harry’s hands shot to his throat, and he stood there awestruck for a moment before disappearing beneath the surface of the lake. Once he was gone, there was nothing left to do but wait. 

The three adults in the stands took their seats, watching the surface of the lake intently. “What do you suppose that was about?” Amaris asked, sparing a quick glance at Remus. If anyone there would know, it would be the man who used to spend most of his free time with his nose in a book. 

Remus thought for a moment before saying, “I suppose he may have used gillyweed.” Amaris and Sirius gave him matching looks of confusion. “That’s probably what he shoved into his mouth at the start of the trial. Allows him to breathe underwater.” The twins nodded thoughtfully, their eyes falling back on the still surface of the lake. 

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, and finally, it had been an hour. There was no sign of any of the champions aside from Fleur who had to be retrieved from the lake. She’d surfaced, babbling about Grindylows, and the staff had quickly intervened, getting her safely to the shore. Finally, Cedric broke the surface, bringing Cho Chang safely to shore with him a minute after their hour was up. Shortly after him, Krum toted Hermione to the bank. All that was left was Harry. Anxiously, Amaris reached out, grabbing Remus’ hand and all but crushed it in her worry. “Where is he? You don’t think something happened, do you?” she asked, quickly rattling off questions. 

Nobody answered. Both Sirius and Remus were wondering the same thing. Harry had done well in the first task, so he should’ve done fine in this one, right? The crowd in the stands had fallen silent, waiting to find out Harry’s fate. 

A head burst free of the murky water, and Amaris threw herself forward, leaning over the edge of the stands. Sirius was at her side, and behind them, Remus was standing as well, but he remained back from the edge. The twins were shouting Harry’s name as the crowd around them began shouting as well. Two other figures popped out of the water beside Harry. Amaris’ eyes went wide, and Remus made his way to the edge, awestruck. Harry had retrieved not only Ron, but Fluer’s sister. Around the three students, merpeople began surfacing, singing their screeching songs. With his brigade, Harry began making his way back to shore. 

Just as they had last time, Amaris, Remus, and Sirius made their way out of the stands to check on Harry. The three arrived at the bank as Dumbledore and Bagman were hauling Harry out of the water. Harry was quickly fawned over by Madam Pomfrey and Hermione. The two professors and Sirius stood back a little ways, allowing Harry to be congratulated by his friends. Off to the side, Dumbledore was speaking with the merpeople, and he called a conference with the other judges. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone, the three finally approached Harry. Quickly, Amaris scooped Harry into a celebratory hug. “You about gave me a heart attack during that. Somehow, I think this trial was worse than seeing you face a dragon,” Amaris said, thankful to see Harry unscathed. Behind Amaris, Remus and Sirius were giving him proud smiles. 

Their moment was cut short by the arrival of Fleur. Amaris released Harry, and Fleur took her place, planting a kiss on each of Harry’s cheeks, thanking him for saving her little sister. Amaris smiled at Harry’s surprised expression, making her way back to stand between Remus and Sirius. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision,” Dumbledore’s voice cut across the lake once again. Everyone turned to face him as he explained how the point were to be doled out. Scores were to be given out of fifty points. Fleur came in last, unsurprisingly, and following her was Krum. Cedric had come in first with forty seven points. To everyone’s surprise, Harry was tied for first with him due to his show of heroics. Around the teen, everyone cheered except for Krum who looked rather displeased about the turnout. 

After a quick explanation of when the final task was to begin, Harry and the other champions, along with their hostages, were led back to the castle. 

Spring was now around the corner, but the air surrounding the school was still chilled. Things had been calm since Amaris and Remus had talked with Sirius. There were no further attacks, and the pair completely fell back into their usual routines together. Even though nothing had occurred, they were still under strict orders from Dumbledore to continue babysitting one another. Thankfully, the worst thing to happen was Rita Skeeter’s article about Hermione’s fake love scandal between Harry and Krum. At least Amaris’ love life wasn’t the only one Rita was trying to put a hand in. 

The morning Rita’s article had premiered, Amaris and Remus went their separate ways for classes. Amaris swore to herself that if Hermione seemed to be taking the article harshly, she would pull her aside during class to talk to her. Now, Amaris was trailing along beside Hagrid as he marched her across the grounds toward where they’d be having class that day. A series of crates lay open on the ground outside Hagrid’s hut. Amaris was immediately wary. Last time Hagrid had this many boxes, they were full of the Skrewts. Cautiously, she stepped toward the boxes, giving a quick sniff. When she didn’t smell the telltale, rotting fish smell of baby Skrewts, Amaris stepped closer, peering into the crates. 

Amaris held in a bark of laughter as she met the curious, beady black eyes of several nifflers. Amusement in her eyes, Amaris turned to Hagrid. “Nifflers? Does that mean no more Skrewts?” 

Hagrid shook his head at her. “Only two left now. No point in havin’ a lesson.” Happily, Amaris slid her shiny ring from her finger and knelt beside one of the crates. “Figured we could have some fun today.” Amaris nodded at him as she hefted a single niffler from the crate, cradling it in her arms. 

The tiny creature began climbing Amaris’ robes and began searching for anything glittering it could find on her. Amaris began laughing as the niffler put its snout in her hair, snuffling. “I’m definitely okay with this lesson, but Hagrid, might I suggest keeping them under strict watch?” Hagrid gave her an odd look. “We wouldn’t want anyone coming up with crazy ideas to set the nifflers loose.” As adorable as she found them, Amaris didn’t want to spend her night chasing them throughout the castle with Remus yelling at her the entire time. 

Hagrid gave her a curious look, but nodded nonetheless. The pair waited, side by side in front of Hagrid’s house for the students to make their way down to them. Amaris had managed to wrangle the niffler from her shoulders and back into her arms as the first students arrived. Harry was the first to approach Amaris, staring curiously at the creature in her arms. “What is that?” Harry asked, watching as Amaris tried to contain the beast as it began wriggling in her grasp. 

The teen didn’t miss the amused glint in her eyes as she merely said, “Niffler.” Harry’s eyes widened, flashing between the creature and his godmother. He was finally getting to see firsthand just what Amaris had pranked all of Hogwarts with. As the rest of the students gathered around the crates, Amaris moved to place the tiny creature back in the crate, but before she could, it leapt from her arms. The niffler flung itself at Pansy Parkinson, narrowly missing the glinting watch on her wrist. Quickly, Amaris scooped it from the ground and put the niffler back in the crate with the rest of them as Hagrid began explaining the qualities of the creatures.

“I’ve buried some gold coins, and I’ve got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler to dig up the most. Take off yer valuables an’ pick yer niffler,” Hagrid instructed the students. Everyone did as they were told, scooping the fluffy creatures from the crate. Before leading the class to the patch of earth he’d tilled the day before, Hagrid peered at the single niffler left. “Hang on, who’s missin’?”

Amaris scanned the faces of the students, realizing Hermione wasn’t standing with Harry and Ron. “Where’s Hermione at?” she asked the pair. 

“She had to go to the hospital wing,” Ron explained. 

Before either Amaris of Hagrid could ask any questions, Harry promised to explain everything to them later. Still worried, but unwilling to press the matter, the two professors led the class to where the coins were buried. As the students watched their nifflers navigate their way through the dirt, Amaris stood behind them watching with a smile on her face. Harry moved to stand beside her and asked quietly so nobody else could hear, “You let _these_ loose in the Great Hall?”

Pursing her lips, Amaris bit back another laugh. “That I did. Nobody was safe that day. I must say, I’ve never seen the Great Hall empty that quickly aside from the incident with the troll your first year.” Harry began laughing beside her, trying to imagine the sight of people scattering from the nifflers stealing everything they could. 

All too soon, Hagrid called the end of the lesson, and as he did, Hermione approached the field looking dreadful. Amaris took in the sight of her bandaged hands and sullen attitude as she moved to stand beside Harry. Amaris kept a watchful eye on the pair as Hagrid went about closing the lesson, claiming the winner to be Ron. The teen received his prize of Honeyduke’s chocolate, and the bell sounded across the grounds, officially dismissing the class. Most of the students began making their way back to the castle aside from Harry, Ron, and Hermione who remained behind to both explain what had happened earlier and to help round up the loose nifflers. 

Amaris lured a few nifflers toward her with a few pieces of leprechaun gold that glinted brightly in the sunlight. The trio easily scooped them off the ground and placed them in their crates. “So, what happened to you, Hermione?” Amaris asked, watching as the girl grabbed another niffler with her bandaged hands. The teen went on to explain about some of the hate mail she’d received earlier that day. One of them contained undiluted bubotuber pus, and that’s why she had to spend the morning in the hospital wing. Both Amaris and Hagrid encouraged her to simply throw any more hate mail she got straight into a fire. “It’s not worth the time and effort to read those things,” Amaris said. In her time, she’d received plenty of hate letters and death threats, especially after she’d gotten out of the Ministry so long ago. 

Hagrid told Hermione about some of the terrible letters he’d received after Rita’s article on him. Finally, all the nifflers were secured away in their crates, and Hermione looked as though she at least felt a little bit better from their words. Not wanting to be late to lunch, the students left Amaris and Hagrid standing outside his house before they carefully carted the boxes inside. Before Hagrid was to escort Amaris back to the castle for lunch, Amaris stared down at the crates with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Weighing the options of sneaking just one single niffler into the Great Hall, Amaris followed Hagrid out of his house and toward the castle to meet Remus. 

Amaris was lounging lazily on Remus’ couch, watching as he ran a single hand through his sandy hair. It had been a late day for her as she was having to put in extra time at Hagrid’s as new creatures were starting to arrive in preparation for the final task that was now only two months away. Remus was sitting at his desk, scratching away at some new lesson plan for his OWL students. Smiling to herself, Amaris began thinking about how in a few months time, she would be able to officially call Remus hers for the rest of their lives. She couldn’t help but picture what a normal life with him would be like without the possibility of another war breaking out. 

From where he sat, Remus stole a single glance over at her out of the corner of his eye. Turning back to his work, Remus said, “Out with it. You’ve been staring at me for the last five minutes. So, what are you thinking about?”

Amaris quickly glanced away, surprised to have been caught. She was sure Remus was so tied up in his work that he wouldn’t have noticed. “Nothing,” she said quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself further. 

Placing his quill back in its place, Remus spun to face Amaris who was still pointedly looking away from him. “For some reason, I can’t bring myself to believe that. Keeping secrets from me, Vix?”

Amaris was caught in the middle of an inner battle with herself. If she looked at Remus, she knew she would immediately give in to him, but if she didn’t, Remus would wind up forcing it out of her anyway. Either way wound up with Remus finding out. With a sigh, Amaris once again faced the werewolf. “I was thinking about marrying you and getting to live a normal life finally.”

An odd look crossed Remus’ face. “You act as though I don’t think about that as well.” Remus finally stood, giving up on his work for the night, and made his way over to the couch. He placed a single hand under Amaris, lifting her off the couch enough so he could sit. Amaris’ head came to rest in his lap, and she stared up at him lovingly. “You know, we still don’t even have an actual date set yet.”

Scrunching her face up in concentration, Amaris realized this as well. It had been months since they’d decided on sometime over the summer break. “Well, term ends on the second of July. How about the tenth? Gives us plenty of time to spend the summer celebrating.”

“I like the sound of that.” Remus placed a single kiss to her forehead, and together, they spent the night talking about everything they hoped the future would hold for them.


	11. Serenity's End

The end of the year was soon approaching. Only twenty-four short days remained until the last event of the trial. Due to Amaris’ role in the trial, she, and by association, Remus had to spend long days outside in the bright sun, tending to the hedges that would become an ominous maze stuffed with the creatures they’d been tending to for the last month and a half. By this time, the hedges reached Amaris’ shoulders, which wasn't truly much to go off of as she was much shorter than either Remus or, of course, Hagrid. 

When there was nothing left to do for the night with the task, Amaris bid Hagrid farewell, and began making her way back to the castle with Remus by her side. Dumbledore was still yet to allow them to be alone, but so far, it seemed as though his plan was working perfectly. The pair grew closer together still, and there wasn’t a single suspicion of another incident. Happily, the two of them shuffled into Remus’ office, dreading the fact that there was still paperwork to be done. With both OWLs and NEWTs approaching, both Amaris and Remus had taken on larger workloads to make sure their students were plenty prepared for what was to come. As there was only one desk in the room, and it was rightfully Remus’, Amaris had grown accustomed to scattering her work around her as she sat crosslegged on the floor in front of the couch. Amaris began cursing herself for assigning a report that was three rolls worth of parchment to recap everything her seventh year students had learned that year. By the time she reached her third assignment, Amaris was laying flat on the floor, parchment held above her face as she read over it, making mental notes of what she’d need to mark. 

There was a knock on the door, and Harry’s muffled voice came through the door. “Professor Lupin? Professor Black?” 

Remus quickly called for Harry to enter, and the door swung open. Harry stepped into the office, without Ron and Hermione for once. He peered down at Amaris who was still sprawled across the floor, parchment surrounding her completely. “What can we do for you, Harry?” she asked, still scanning the almost illegible scrawl of her student. 

Harry stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing if he should move to sit on the couch or not. Thankfully, Remus motioned for him to do so, and Harry carefully navigated the mess of schoolwork that littered the floor. As he sat down, Harry glanced at both of his professors before saying, “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Neither of the professors said anything, but Amaris finally set her paperwork off to the side and sat up, watching Harry. “Well, I’ve been talking with Sirius about everything that’s been going on recently, but I don’t think I can wait on his owl this time.” 

“Ouch, second best, I see,” Amaris joked, but it didn’t come out right. Amaris was actually slightly hurt that Harry had yet to come to her about the things Sirius had already informed them of. Harry looked slightly ashamed at her comment. “It’s alright, we already knew. Sirius came by the castle to talk with us a while back.” 

Harry nodded and said, “I’m sorry Amaris, I didn’t want to burden you. I know you have a lot to deal with right now.” Harry gestured to the homework scattered around her. “And you’ve seemed . . . stressed recently.” Amaris couldn’t fault him for that. She had been rather absent as of late due to the preparations for the tournament. Idly, Amaris scooted back across the floor, allowing her back to rest against Remus’ desk. 

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Amaris asked, bringing her knees up to rest her arms against them. 

With a sigh, Harry went on to tell Amaris about what had happened earlier that day in Dumbledore’s office. He’d overheard Fudge and Dumbledore talking about Crouch’s recent disappearance, and the suspicion of Madam Maxine’s involvement. Amaris and Remus were silent through it all, waiting for Harry to continue as they knew that wasn’t the only thing he wanted to say. With the silent prompt, Harry went on to talk about what he’d seen in the pensieve with Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, and Crouch’s own son being tried as Death Eaters. He carefully omitted the part about the Longbottom’s as he’d promised Dumbledore he wouldn’t speak about it. 

By the time Harry was done, Amaris and Remus were exchanging looks Harry couldn’t quite place. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Harry felt left out. Nobody had informed him yet of the series of attacks throughout the year, and they planned to keep it that way. With a cryptic nod to Amaris, Remus glanced at Harry who was still intently watching them. “Harry, I understand your concern about having Bagman and Karkaroff around,” Remus began, “but I’m sure the Ministry has their reasons for freeing them. Now, I won’t advise you to not be on your guard around them. Rather the opposite actually.”

Amaris gave Harry a look that she only reserved for dire situations. “I’d definitely say to watch yourself around those two,” Amaris chimed in. “Wouldn’t trust either of them as far as I could throw them.” 

“You don’t trust many people, do you Amaris?” Harry asked, realizing the extent of her relationships only included her brother, a select few members of the staff, and he, Ron, and Hermione. 

Harry’s question was met with a single shake of her head. “I don’t, and for good reason too.”

“Or maybe it’s just paranoia,” Remus whispered softly, only loud enough for Amaris to hear. 

Throwing a weak glare in Remus’ direction, Amaris shrugged. She has proven herself to exhibit paranoid tendencies, but not without cause. “We’ll meet in the middle and say it’s both.” Remus was surprised to hear Amaris so easily agree with him instead of coming up with a usual witty comment. Amaris rolled her eyes at Remus’ shocked stare and focused back on Harry intent to find out as much information as she could. Maybe, just maybe she could figure out who was the mastermind behind this year’s downfall. “So Harry, is that everything that happened, or was there more?” she asked softly.

Harry looked torn for a moment as he sat in silence, debating on if he should worry the pair or not. As he watched the two of them silently urging him to tell them the truth, Harry broke. “Well, today in Divination, I fell asleep and had another dream.”

At this revelation, Amaris’ hands finally fell from her knees, and she pushed herself off from the ground. “Like the one from before?” Amaris asked, making her way to the bookshelf that held the few bottles of Firewhiskey and weaker Butterbeer she’d moved into Remus’ office. As Amaris placed two of the bottles on the desk, Remus opened the bottom drawer of his desk where he always kept a few glasses handy now. 

Harry watched idly as Amaris poured three glasses, two of Firewhiskey and one Butterbeer for Harry. “Yeah,” Harry confirmed, graciously accepting the offered drink. He watched his professors, both of them staring intently at him over the rim of their own drinks. “In the dream, Voldemort got an owl, and he said that Wormtail’s blunder had been repaired.” Amaris did everything she could to keep her face blank as she fell back against the edge of Remus’ desk. Behind her, Remus took a steadying breath, waiting to hear more before he jumped to any conclusions. “Some-Someone was dead.” Harry paused, taking a moment to collect himself, sipping his Butterbeer carefully. Startled grey eyes flickered to meet muted green ones. Amaris gave the werewolf a panicked look, and minutely, he shook his head at her. Quickly collecting herself as to not worry Harry, Amaris watched him again as he continued on. “Then he said Wormtail wouldn’t be fed to the snake that was beside his chair. He . . . He said he’d be feeding me to the snake instead. Then Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail.”

A tense silence fell over the three of them as nobody knew what to say after that. The fingers that weren’t grasping the glass so tightly it looked as though it would shatter in Amaris’ grasp began drumming nervously on the desk. Their worst fears were becoming more of a reality, and the thought of a second war began drifting through Amaris and Remus’ mind. Drawing in a shaky breath, Amaris asked, “Is that all?”

Harry quickly nodded, noting how the pair seemed to be holding back from him. “My scar was hurting again when I woke up.”

“Have there been any other times your scar has hurt this year?” Remus asked, worried of the answer. 

“Only over the summer.”

As a fraction of relief came over Remus, Amaris was already mulling over everything. The fact that every time Harry had one of these dreams his scar would hurt raised a red flag. Then after what happened with Quirrell. Hesitantly, Amaris said, “There has to be some sort of connection.”

Harry quietly told them, “Dumbledore believes Voldemort and I are connected because of the failed curse he used against me.” The reaction he received from Amaris was exactly what he’d expected.

Amaris ran a shaky hand through her hair, muttering inaudibly to herself. A heavy sigh passed through her lips before she said, “Great. That’s just great.” Amaris placed her glass on the desk, and as she did, Amaris silently pleaded with Remus to say something before she said something she’d regret. 

Quickly, Remus said the first thing that came to mind. “Did Dumbledore say anything else?”

“Just that some of the recent disappearances that have been going on, like Bertha, could be linked to Voldemort.” His words didn’t make either of the professors feel any better. If anything, it was only confirming their suspicions that another war was looming over them. Harry sat silently, watching Amaris and Remus hold a silent conversation. The teen couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to know the answer to his burning question. “Is there truly a way for him to be coming back?”

A single scarred hand ran its way over Remus’ features. The man debated on lying to Harry, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. If there was any chance of Voldemort returning, Harry would be in terrible danger. “For all of our sakes, let’s hope not,” Remus replied. 

Amaris' expression grew grim; her lips pulling into a thin line. Harry no longer knew what to think. This was the second time he'd been told by someone who lived through the first war that Voldemort might be coming back. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Amaris said, “I’m glad you told us about this Harry." Harry gave the woman a curt nod. "Remus and I have some things we need to discuss.”

Harry remained sitting on the couch for a moment, looking as though he wanted to stay and hear just what they didn't want him hearing. Deciding to not press his luck, Harry stood, handing his half empty glass of Butterbeer to Amaris. “Before I go Amaris," Harry began, his bright green eyes boring into Amaris'. "What were you doing in Snape’s office the night Professor Lupin found me on the stairs?”

Amaris froze, her grey eyes wide with shock. Remus didn't fare much better, but he could at least find his voice while Amaris remained stunned. “How do you know Amaris was in Professor Snape’s office?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I saw her on the map," Harry said easily. 

Remus nodded, wondering why Harry had waited this long to tell them he'd seen what Amaris had been doing. Regaining herself, Amaris gave Harry what she hoped was an easy smile, but it was lost on him. “I just needed to grab a few ingredients for a potion. Nothing to worry about Harry." Harry could hear the quake in her voice and immediately knew Amaris was lying. He just didn't know why. With an unsatisfied nod, Harry made his way out of the office and back toward Gryffindor Tower. 

Amaris couldn't believe it. This entire time, someone had known she'd been the one in Snape's office. At least it was only Harry who knew, and he wouldn’t tell anyone out of fear of getting Amaris in trouble. Running a hand through her messy curls, Amaris spun to face Remus, a steadying hand resting on the desk. “So, it really was me that broke into Snape’s office," she whispered, not wanting to believe it. "At least our suspicions are finally confirmed.”

Remus nodded, relieved to finally know the truth, but that relief quickly gave way to worry and fear. “I just wish we knew why,” he said quietly. “And who did it.”

Wondering about the same questions, Amaris’ hand fell from her hair to join the other on the desk. They were now the only things holding her up from collapsing to the floor below. “Well, our list has now expanded to include Karkaroff, Bagman, and Peter.” Amaris began chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Bagman was never confirmed as a Death Eater as far as I know. Karkaroff and Peter are the most likely suspects.”

Grey eyes peered at Remus through thick lashes. Remus could see in her face how close Amaris was to breaking down. Hastily, Remus stood and guided Amaris into the chair he’d just vacated. Leaning against the desk in front of her, Remus let out a sigh. “As much as I hate to believe it, I suppose you're right. As for Harry’s question earlier, do you think Voldemort is truly back on the rise?” Remus wasn’t truly sure he wanted to hear her answer as he feared she had the same thoughts he did. 

In her lap, Amaris’ hands clenched into tight fists. “I don’t want to say yes, but it feels just like it did back then. The constant fear of what was going to happen next; never knowing if you were to be marked for death. I hope I’m wrong, but I do think he’s getting stronger.” All hope and joy had left Amaris at this statement. Remus placed a single hand on her shoulder, a silent promise that no matter what the future held, they’d be in it together. Amaris reached up, placing her hand over the scarred one. “These flashes Harry keeps getting in his sleep. They worry me most of all. If Dumbledore believes Harry is connected to him through his scar . . .”

“Then that means we just need to keep an even closer eye on him until we figure out just what is going on,” Remus finished Amaris’ sentence for her. “For now, let’s just make it through the end of this year and the tournament. When the term is over, we’ll all sit down and figure this out.” Amaris nodded and allowed Remus to lift her from the chair. Knowing the two of them would be too distracted to get any more work done, they abandoned the mess on the floor, heading into the bedroom to try and get some sleep. 

With exams now out of the way, and the end of term in a little over a week, Amaris and Remus were given the day of the last Triwizard Tournament Task off. Dumbledore had informed them that families would be given the day to spend time with their champion. Amaris and Remus were close enough to Harry’s family that they were extended the invitation. Dumbledore happily informed them of Sirius and a few of the Weasleys would be arriving as well. Now, Amaris and Remus sat together at the front of the Great Hall during breakfast. Amaris was tapping her fork against her plate excitedly, anxious to get to spend the day together as a family. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus was watching the woman with an amused look. “Well, assuming you aren’t going to eat anything once again, we should be on our way to meet Sirius,” Remus said, biting back a laugh at the way Amaris immediately perked up. 

Amaris hastily stood from her seat, abandoning her plate that was still covered in her untouched breakfast. She waited for Remus to do the same, and almost immediately, Amaris grabbed his wrist and dragged the man into the room that the champions had gathered in at the start of the tournament. Remus wouldn’t admit it to her, but he’d missed the childlike excitement and exuberance Amaris used to be prone to. He allowed Amaris to drag him through the doorway, and as soon as they entered the room, all of the families inside turned to look at them. The pair were met by looks of disgust from both Krum and Fleur’s families, but neither of them paid any mind to it. Standing by the fireplace were Sirius, Molly, and one of the older Weasley sons. As Amaris neared him, her jaw dropped slightly. “Merlin’s beard. Is that Bill Weasley?” she asked, grinning brightly. 

Bill smiled back at her in turn. “Professor Black, you’re still here?” 

Releasing Remus, Amaris put a single hand on Bill’s shoulder and gave him a deadpan look. “Of course I’m still here Weasley, it’s only been what five years since you graduated? You speak as though it’s been ages.”

The redhead gave a contagious laugh that quickly spread to Amaris. “It feels as though it’s been ages since I had to sit through your classes.” 

Amaris released her hold on Bill and shuffled to give Sirius a one armed hug as she said, “You make it sound like my classes were a bore. And here I thought I was one of your favorite teachers.” 

“Never said you weren’t,” Bill replied. “Charlie will be upset to hear I got to spend the day with his favorite professor while he was too busy to come.” Amaris merely chuckled at him and happily moved to greet Molly. Behind her, Sirius and Remus wandered off, most likely to talk about Harry’s most recent revelations. 

It was now up to Amaris to keep the Weasleys entertained until Harry showed, which would surely be in no time. “I’m so glad you two made it out today. I’m sure Harry will be ecstatic.”

“We wouldn’t miss a chance to come see Harry, dear,” Molly said happily. The three of them fell into hushed conversation about Harry’s triumphs throughout the event. As Remus and Sirius finally made their way back over to the group, the door opened, and Krum stepped through, making his way over to his family. Fleur and Cedric arrived shortly after them. Harry’s mismatched family stood around the fire, hoping for Harry to show. Finally, he made his way through the door, and made his way over to them. “Surprise!” Molly called out, engulfing Harry in a hug as soon as he was within her reach. “We thought we’d come by to watch you later.” Molly was grinning at him, and she reluctantly let go of the teen. 

Harry was immediately pulled into another half hug from his godfather. “This is really nice of you guys.” Bill and Molly began asking Harry questions about the castle to see if much had changed in the time they’d been gone. The three Marauders shared an amused look when Molly told them of a time she and Arthur had been caught out of the dormitory at four in the morning. If only Molly were to hear half of the stories they had. Laughing, the six of them began making their way back to the door to roam the castle grounds. 

They were stopped by an unfamiliar voice. Amos Diggory took a small step forward, eyeing Harry up and down. “There you are,” Diggory said, almost vehemently. “Not so full of yourself now that Cedric’s tied with you for first, are you?”

Harry and everyone surrounding him looked confused at the man. Quickly, Cedric stepped in. “Just ignore him, he’s been angry ever since Rita’s article about the Triwizard Tournament. She made it seem like you’re the only Hogwarts champion.” 

Not willing to let their day be spoiled, Amaris began guiding Harry toward the door. “Didn’t bother to say anything to fix it though, did he?” Amos called. 

As Amaris whirled around to say something to the man, Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, marching her out the door. In Amaris’ stead, Molly spoke up, shouting about Rita’s troublesome ways, including her lies and slander. When Bill managed to usher his mother from the room, they all walked through the empty Great Hall. Harry led the Weasleys through the halls, the Marauders trailing along behind them, lost in a world of their own. Molly and Bill weren’t the only two reminiscing on their school days. 

When the tour of the inside of the school was done, they all went outside, and Harry showed them around the grounds. Molly was intrigued by the Whomping Willow that hadn’t been around during her years. Amaris quickly remarked about how it had been planted the year the three Marauders had started school and about how it was a scene of games and pranks. Molly wasn’t surprised to hear this, especially considering who was telling her the stories. Happily, they all made their way back inside for lunch. In the Great Hall, they all fell into seats at the Gryffindor table with Harry. Harry, Molly, and Bill were on one side of the table, and just like old times, Sirius, Amaris, and Remus were on the other. A surprised Ron fell into a seat beside Harry, telling his mom about how his History of Magic exam had gone. 

Across the table, Amaris nudged Sirius in the side. She leaned in toward him and said, “Really takes you back doesn’t it? Sitting at this table again.” Harry was watching his godparents curiously as they shared matching grins. 

“I can almost hear mother’s howlers threatening us,” Sirius said, chuckling. “How do you think we can get detention today, sis?” 

Amaris leaned away from him, sending a mischievous look back at Remus. He quirked a single brow at her, knowing the twins were up to no good. Grinning at the werewolf, Amaris turned back to Sirius. “I don’t know, but we better watch out. The Gryffindor Prefect is listening in. I think he might finally give us a detention himself this time.” The twins broke out into laughter, and Remus shook his head. Harry was now smiling as well, glancing between the twins and Remus, wondering if this is what they were like during their younger years. As the twin’s laughter faded, they glanced across the table to where Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were now sitting with them. Together, they all fell into light conversation and passed away the lunch hour. 

After lunch, Amaris and Remus had to leave their small group for the afternoon to finish getting ready for the trial. Bidding them farewell, the pair made their way to the Quidditch pitch with a promise of seeing them at the dinner feast. When they reached the pitch, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Bagman, and to Amaris’ dismay, Fudge were standing at the entrance of the maze. Even though Fudge had cleared both of the twins’ names, Amaris still didn’t like the man. To her, Fudge seemed to scatterbrained and stuck on himself and his ideals to be in charge of the Ministry. 

Nevertheless, Fudge went on to explain how the trial would be executed later that night. The five professors present would be stationed around the outside of the maze in case anything went wrong. They were to watch for the distress signal of red sparks from the champions. If need be, they were to intervene. At the center of the maze, the Triwizard Cup awaited the first champion to pass the obstacles and reach it. Amaris and Hagrid were to release the creatures into the maze at that time. With the help of Remus, the carefully herded the different creatures into the maze and with that, the event was set for that evening. 

As their job was done, Amaris and Remus walked side by side back to the castle just in time for the evening feast. They walked through the crowded hall toward the staff table, waving at Harry, Sirius, and the Weasleys as they passed them by. Taking their usual seats, the pair sat before the students and few visitors, and the feast began. The pair didn’t have much time to eat as they needed to be back to the field before even the champions arrived. They enjoyed what they could of the food, Amaris chattering animatedly about the end of term that was soon approaching. She couldn’t help but be excited about what followed shortly after school was over. 

All too soon, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid stood to make their exit. Taking this as their cue to leave, Amaris and Remus stood, following them out of the hall. As they passed by Harry, Amaris placed a hand on his shoulder and wished him luck. Harry smiled at her in thanks, and he watched as his professors disappeared from the hall.


	12. Crouch's Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My worst fears have become a reality. I skipped a chapter without realizing it. To those of you who read these and have made it this far. It was chapter 7, The Yule Ball that got skipped, and I don't even know how! I'm so mad at myself. But, it was a rather important chapter because well, that's when Remus and Amaris got engaged so yeah... Go check it out, and let's hope I don't do a dumb again.

As Amaris walked through the halls with Remus, she realized she’d left her wand lying on his bed this morning in her haste to get to breakfast. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Amaris paused, and Remus glanced back at her curiously. “I forgot my wand in your room,” she groaned. Remus gave her an annoyed sigh, and together, they made their way back to Remus’ office. 

“How do you manage to make it through an entire day without realizing you didn’t have your wand?” Remus asked, worried they would be late to the field.

Amaris gave him a shrug. She hadn’t done anything that required the use of her wand, so she’d easily forgotten about it. They finally reached Remus’ classroom, and Amaris bolted toward Remus’ office door with a shout of, “Wait there, I’ll be back in a moment.” Shaking his head, Remus moved to wait by the desk at the front of the classroom as Amaris disappeared from his view. 

Amaris stepped into the office, and came to an abrupt halt when she was staring back at herself. The door behind her was closed with a flick of the other woman’s wrist. “Don’t bother screaming as nobody will hear you,” Amaris’ own voice sneered at her. Quickly, the real Amaris reached for her wand that wasn’t in her robes. She cursed inwardly, and tried to come up with something she could do, but it was no use. As Amaris lunged forward at herself, she was immediately brought to a halt by the Impedimenta spell. Amaris was unable to fight back as a flask was brought to her lips. Amaris choked and sputtered as the foul-tasting liquid hit her mouth. The fake version of herself brought her hand up to cup her cheeks, opening her mouth wider so the potion could be forced down Amaris’ throat. When the flask was finally pulled away, Amaris spat, trying to clear her mouth of the dreadful taste. The world around her began to spin and faded in and out of focus. It was like the first time she’d been slipped a potion, only ten times worse. Black curtains fell over her vision, and Amaris crumpled to the ground lifelessly. 

Quickly, the intruder stripped Amaris’ clothes from her, knowing Remus would surely be waiting outside, and he'd question the change of attire. Using Mobilicorpus, Amaris was lifted from the ground, her limbs hanging loosely around her as she was placed in Remus’ quarters. As the fake quickly changed into her new clothing, she tossed her soiled garments into the bedroom before shutting the door and locking it with her wand. There was the sound of a door opening, and Remus stepped into the office, glancing at Amaris curiously. “Everything alright?”

She gave Remus an easy smile. “Of course.”

Remus shook his head, offering his hand to Amaris. She gratefully accepted the offering and allowed Remus to lead her from the office, leaving the real Amaris locked away. Once again, the pair were rushing through the halls, trying to make it to the Quidditch pitch in time. As soon as Amaris’ feet hit the lawn, she pulled a flask from her robes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw what was in her grasp. “I can’t believe you,” he commented as they wandered across the grounds. “We’re supposed to be posting guard. Is this really the time for a drink?”

Amaris gave him a light shrug. “It soothes the nerves. I’m worried about Harry,” she said, her face twisting into a grimace. 

Ever since she’d had to help Hagrid out with the creation of the last event, Amaris had her concerns over Harry’s chances of making it out unscathed. Remus had done what he could to soothe her, but there was just no helping Amaris sometimes. He gave Amaris a reassuring squeeze to her hand that was still firmly in his. “I’m sure Harry will be fine. He’s done well this far, so I don’t see why this would be any different.” Amaris nodded at his words, falling silent. “Now, we best hurry. They won’t be too happy with us if we show up late.” 

Together, the two of them rushed toward the pitch. Before they were in sight of the other professors, Amaris quickly took a drink from the flask she still held. Her face twisted in disgust, and Remus gave her an odd look that she didn’t see. It wasn’t like Amaris to be disgusted by any form of alcohol. Amaris quickly tucked the flask away once again as Minerva came into view and began ushering the pair toward the entrance of the maze. Remus had lost his chance to mention Amaris’ behavior. They stood among Hagrid, Flitwick, and McGonagall as they watched the stands begin to fill with spectators. 

Ludo Bagman approached the professors with the champions in tow. Amaris was eyeing Harry, and he gave her a single nod as if to say he was ready for the event. “We will be patrolling the outside of the maze,” McGonagall told the champions. “If you get into trouble and wish to be rescued, just send red sparks into the air. One of us will come and get you.” When all four of the champions nodded, Bagman sent the professors on their way. 

Each professor went in a different direction, and Amaris made her way to stand just outside the maze at its centermost point. With a quick glance around, she saw none of the other professors were within her sight, and Amaris created a temporary hole in the towering hedges. Slipping into the maze, Amaris sealed the gap behind her to cover her tracks. Her highest priority was to locate the cup that she knew was in the center of the maze. The woman made her own way through the maze, easily slipping past the various creatures that were scattered throughout. If things were to go to plan, she needed to reach the cup and still have time to ensure Harry’s victory. 

Krum was the first champion Amaris stumbled across inside the maze. The male all but ran into her as she made her way through the hedges. Krum was obviously confused by the professor’s presence inside the maze. Quickly, Amaris drew her wand and pointed it at Krum. Before he could react, his face went slack, and he was completely under the woman’s control. Smiling maliciously, Amaris commanded him to seek out the other competitors and take them out of the trial by any means necessary to ensure Harry was the victor. She watched for a moment as Krum spun on his heel and disappeared around a corner back into the depths of the dark maze.

Back on track, Amaris used her wand to guide her in the right direction. It had been a few minutes since she’d run into Krum, and Amaris was beginning to worry that she would be too late. Stepping through one of the hedges, the sound of footfalls on her left caught Amaris’ attention. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, and she retreated around the nearest corner. Peering out from behind the hedge, Amaris saw it was Fleur. Lying in wait, Amaris stayed put as Fleur ran past, and as soon as the girl’s back was to her, Amaris let loose a stunning spell into the Fleur’s back. The girl fell to the ground with a scream, and Amaris knew she needed to reach the cup and soon.

On the outside of the maze, Remus stood with his wand held loosely in his grasp. His eyes were scanning the sky, waiting for any sign of danger. As he waited, Remus lost himself in his own thoughts. He mulled over Amaris’ odd behavior before the event had started. Never had he seen the woman repulsed by even the strongest alcohol she’d managed to get her hands on. That single fact led him to believe that it wasn’t a regular liquid in that flask. A shrill scream pierced the night air. Remus glanced in the direction it had come from, but there was no sign of a distress signal. Worried something terrible had happened, Remus decided it worth it to at least check on the girl. He took off sprinting in the eerie silence toward where he hoped Fleur would be. 

As he neared her location, Remus almost ran into McGonagall who had the same idea he had. The two professors looked at one another, each torn over if they should intervene or not. A burst of red light shone across both their features. A cluster of red sparks hovered in the air deep in the maze. “Go,” Minerva ordered Remus. “I’ll check on Delacour to make sure she’s fine.”

With a single nod, Remus made his way into the maze, the only thoughts on his mind were those of Harry and Amaris-if it was even her he’d been with earlier. Remus dashed through the hedges, hoping to make it to the student in time, and he prayed it wouldn’t be Harry. Thankfully as he neared the marker, he saw not Harry, but Krum lying face down in the grass. Remus quickly surveyed the scene before scooping the male from the ground and hurrying from the maze. There were no signs of a struggle around Krum when Remus had rescued him, and upon further inspection of his body, there wasn’t a single sign of an injury. 

Hastily, Remus rushed Krum off to see Madam Pomfrey. When he arrived, he saw Fleur already being tended to by the woman. Madam Pomfrey motioned for Remus to lay Krum on the ground beside Fleur. “Was he stunned as well?” she asked, surveying the boy. Stunned? Remus’ eyes went wide. So, this wasn’t the work of a creature, but of a witch or wizard. Remus needed to find Amaris. He needed to prove to himself that it wasn’t actually her. 

Amaris was now prowling the outside of the maze once again, her job done. All that was left to do is wait. Amaris did her best to avoid any of the other professors who were doing the same. She’d seen the red sparks which meant another student was out of the running, and Amaris smiled to herself, knowing her plan was moments away from becoming a success. Slowly, she made her way to the front of the maze, waiting to see everyone’s faces when they realized just what had happened. 

Remaining in the shadows, Amaris watched as Harry materialized in front of the crowd. Her eyes went wide, surprised at the fact he’d managed to make it back in one piece. Stepping away from the maze, she saw a lifeless form lying beneath Harry. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was Cedric. Harry began sputtering about Cedric being dead and that the Dark Lord was back. This caught Amaris’ attention, and she moved closer to the scene of frantic onlookers as they bustled around the teens. Not wanting to seem out of place, Amaris fixed her face in an expression of false panic, though inside she was ecstatic. 

The stands were soon alight with shouts and screams, conveying the message of Cedric’s death. Amaris made her way over to where Fudge was trying to remove Harry from Cedric’s limp body. “Pardon me, Minister,” Amaris said plainly, shoving her way between Fudge and Harry. “Come on Harry, Cedric is gone. There’s nothing to be done about it now.” Amaris grabbed Harry’s wrists lightly, removing him from Cedric. “That’s it, I’ve got you,” she cooed. From the corner of her eye, Amaris could see Sirius nearing the two of them. She shook her head, signaling for Sirius to stay back. Confused, Sirius paused a few feet from them, watching with a pained expression as Amaris wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Amaris didn’t give anyone time to protest. She quickly removed the shell-shocked Harry from the shrieking mass. Remus appeared on the scene just in time to see Amaris’ back as she led Harry toward the castle. Moments later, Sirius was in the werewolf’s space, talking quickly about how Amaris had told him to remain back. That was what sealed Remus’ decision to grab Sirius by the wrist, dragging him over to speak with Dumbledore.

Across the grounds, Harry was leaning heavily against Amaris, reveling in the comforting feel of her arm around his shoulders still. “Harry, I need you to tell me what happened,” she said, keeping her voice low. As Amaris awaited his response, she quickly decided on where to take Harry. Lupin’s office was closer than hers, and the real Amaris was safely tucked away with no chance of her intervening. 

“The cup was a Portkey,” Harry muttered. “It took us to a graveyard, and Voldemort was there. Lord Voldemort . . .” Harry didn’t see the subtle change in Amaris’ expression as he was too busy reliving the last hour of his life over and over again. Amaris guided Harry into the castle, leading him in the direction of Lupin’s room. 

Amaris’ lips twitched, fighting back a satisfied smirk. “The Dark Lord was there? Tell me Harry, what happened after you arrived?”

Back on the Quidditch pitch, Remus and Sirius fought their way through the crowd to speak with Dumbledore. Dumbledore immediately left Fudge to deal with the crowd, and the man trusted McGonagall enough to take care of Cedric in his stead. He could tell by the twin looks of horror Remus and Sirius sported that they knew something he didn’t. “Amaris isn’t Amaris,” was all Remus needed to say. 

Dumbledore hastily summoned Snape and McGonagall to his side as he asked, “When did you figure this out.”

A scarred hand raked through sandy brown hair. “I only just figured it out for sure, but she was acting oddly before the start of the event. Wasn’t quite herself,” Remus said as he began following Dumbledore away from the crowd in the direction Amaris had taken Harry. “After the feast, she came out of my office with a flask in her hand.” Finally, the realization struck Remus. The real Amaris was gone. She was somewhere in the castle, and Remus didn’t even know if she was alive or not at this point. 

In Remus’ office, Amaris sat in the chair behind the desk, watching Harry intently as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. She’d been questioning him about what happened in the graveyard, and Harry didn’t think much of it at the time. The only thing that had him confused was how calm Amaris was acting, and why hadn’t she gotten any other members of the staff yet to hear about what happened. Amaris folded her hands neatly on the desk. “So, you’re sure Lord Voldemort is back?” Harry nodded. “How did he do it?” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly, an inkling of suspicion rising in him at Amaris’ actions. Nevertheless, he told Amaris about the ceremony Wormtail had performed in the graveyard to bring back Voldemort. “What did they take from you?”

Harry missed the intrigued glint in Amaris’ grey eyes as he peered down at his wounded arm, raising it for Amaris to see. “Blood,” he muttered. Amaris rose from her chair, moving to let her fingers ghost over the gash in Harry’s arm. 

She let out an intrigued hum. “And what of the Death Eaters? Are they back now too?” 

Harry gave her a single nod. “There’s one here at Hogwarts, Amaris. They told me. He’s the one that put my name in the Goblet of Fire. The Death Eater made sure I made it to the Portkey tonight.”

Amaris gave Harry an unsettling smile. “I know Harry. I know who it was.” 

Harry couldn’t place his finger on it, but something felt very wrong in that moment. “Was it Karkaroff? Did you tell someone?” Harry moved to stand, but Amaris grabbed his wrists, pushing him back down onto the couch. The teen stared at his godmother, bewildered by her odd behavior. 

A cold laugh passed Amaris’ lips, and a chill shot down Harry’s spine at the noise. Not once had he seen Amaris act cold and sinister like this. The only time she’d come close was last year in the Shrieking Shack. “Karkaroff? That spineless fool? He betrayed too many of the Dark Lord’s followers. He’s probably running scared right now.” Harry’s eyes narrowed in confusion, and another laugh slipped out of Amaris. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? I’m the one who put your name into the goblet Harry.” 

The world began to collapse around Harry. Amaris had done this to him? Had Amaris been working for Voldemort this entire time? What about Lupin and Sirius? Harry pictured Amaris’ joyful, laughing face when he visited her over the summer. The way she lounged against Remus who surely couldn’t be a supporter of Voldemort. “No,” Harry breathed. “I don’t believe it. The Amaris I know wouldn’t betray her family like that.”

Amaris was so lost in her own world that she didn’t realize the door behind her inch open. “I promise you, I did Harry.” Amaris’ hands moved to Harry’s shoulders, keeping him pinned firmly to the couch in case he tried to run. “I’ve been keeping an eye on things all year. I was the one who made sure you reached the Portkey tonight. There are many things I’ve done that you don’t know about.” Amaris’ eyes grew distant. “Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum. That was me.” Harry began fighting against Amaris, and her hand flew into her robes, withdrawing her wand. She pointed it directly at Harry; her eyes begging him to make a move. “The Dark Lord didn’t manage to kill you tonight, no matter how badly he wanted to. Imagine how I’ll be rewarded when he finds out I’m the one that handed you over to him and then had the honor of killing you for him.” 

Amaris drew her wand back, a malicious smile on her face. Before she could do anything, the door to the office flew open, and Dumbledore was the first one in the room. He used a stunning spell on Amaris, and she was sent flying across the room. As Dumbledore moved to examine Amaris’ body, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Snape filed into the room. In a flash, Sirius was pulling Harry off the couch and stood protectively in front of the teen. Remus was flitting about the room, trying to find any trace of the real Amaris. “Sirius, take him to the hospital wing,” McGonagall demanded. 

Sirius gave her an odd look, and from where he stood behind the man, Harry peered out from around him. “Not until I figure out why Amaris did this. Did you know she was a Death Eater, Sirius?” Sad grey eyes that looked exactly like his godmother’s peered down at Harry. 

“This isn’t your godmother,” Dumbledore stated from where he stood over Amaris’ prone body. “Harry is to remain here until it is proven that Amaris Black did not betray him.” As Dumbledore began giving orders to McGonagall and Snape, Remus tried to open the door that led to his bedroom. Of course, it didn’t budge. Frantic, Remus was terrified of what he would find behind the door, but he still withdrew his wand and unlocked the door. As a pained sound escaped Remus, Sirius moved to block Harry’s view into the room. 

Remus shuffled into the room, falling to the ground beside Amaris’ body that lay half-naked on the floor. “Please be alive,” Remus whispered desperately as he searched for any signs of life. Dumbledore moved to stand in the doorway, half closing the door to shield Amaris’ body from view. He watched as Remus’ shaking hands pressed against the side of Amaris’ throat. Thankfully, there was a weak pulse, and Amaris’ chest moved almost imperceptibly with shallow breaths. Relieved, Remus let his forehead come to rest against Amaris’. 

“Draught of the Living Death it seems,” Dumbledore said from where he loomed behind the werewolf. Remus’ head snapped up, and he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. “She’ll be fine as soon as we get her to Madam Pomfrey.” Remus nodded. Dumbledore stepped out of the room, and shut the door, allowing Remus to grab a blanket from his bed and cover Amaris with it. Remus couldn’t just leave her there, so carefully, he scooped her off the ground and placed her on the bed. With one last look at her nearly lifeless body, Remus stepped out of the room. As soon as he came into view, Remus gave Sirius a curt nod, informing him that Amaris was fine. 

When McGonagall and Snape returned, Barty Crouch Jr was revealed to be the one who posed as Amaris. With the use of Snape’s Veritaserum, Crouch revealed how he was still alive when the world presumed him to be dead. Crouch Jr was the one to conjure the Dark Mark at the World Cup. He went on to tell them about how he’d attacked Amaris and Lupin before the start of term to get their hairs to be able to sneak into the school the first time. He’d been the one to put Harry’s name in the goblet, disguised as Amaris. Crouch told them of Peter’s trip to the castle to gather the ingredients necessary for more Polyjuice potion, and how Pettigrew had used the imperious curse on Amaris and wiped her memories. Peter had made regular trips to the castle after that to get information about Harry, Amaris, and the tournament. They were all stunned to find out the man had killed his own father and buried him by Hagrid’s hut. Then, that night, he waited in Remus’ office for Amaris to come in as Peter had informed them of the new arrangements Dumbledore had implemented. During the event, he’d been the one to transform the cup into a Portkey, and he finally confirmed everyone’s worst thoughts. Voldemort had officially returned to power. 

When everything had been revealed, Dumbledore bound Crouch before turning to face McGonagall. “Will you stand guard while I escort Harry upstairs? A pale-faced McGonagall gave Dumbledore a curt nod, moving to point her wand at the man still lying on the ground. Content, Dumbledore glanced at Sirius who was still guarding Harry against anything else that could be thrown their way. “Sirius, if you would, please inform Madam Pomfrey to come down here. Your sister needs to be taken to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Come to my office afterward.” Reluctantly, Sirius disappeared from the room, his need to take care of his sister outweighing anything else at that moment. “Severus, I need you to go down to the grounds and bring Cornelius Fudge to this office. I’m sure he’ll be wanting to speak with Crouch himself.” Snape nodded and vanished through the doorway. 

As Dumbledore ushered Harry from the room, the teen spared one last look at Remus who was standing in front of the door to his quarters. Remus met his eye but said nothing. The door to his office slipped shut, and McGonagall spared a single glance at Remus. “I’ve got this handled, go be with her,” McGonagall told Remus, and within seconds, he was back in his quarters, sitting on the bed with Amaris’ hand held tightly in his own.


	13. Rebuilding the Future

Remus sat beside Amaris in the hospital wing, his hand grasping the one that dangled over the side of the bed as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to return with a Wiggenweld potion. She assured Remus that Amaris would be awake shortly after getting the potion, but she would need to remain in the wing for observation just in case Crouch had done anything else to her. Remus stared at Amaris’ sleeping face, feeling as though he’d failed her. If only he hadn’t let her go into his office by herself, none of this would have happened. Remus’ fingers idly played with the ring on her finger, wondering if she would still think the same of him when she awoke. 

In beds across the room, Fleur and Krum were resting after having been released from the stunning spells Crouch had hit them with. The door to the hospital wing opened, and Remus’ eyes flashed upward, hoping to see Madam Pomfrey returning, but instead it was Harry being escorted by Dumbledore with Sirius, Molly, Bill, Ron, and Hermione trailing along behind them. Dumbledore ushered Harry over to the bed beside Amaris, and everyone that had just arrived, aside from Dumbledore looked stunned at Amaris’ sleeping form. Sirius quickly covered the distance and fell into the chair that sat between the two beds. His hand found his sister’s, and he held it comfortingly. 

“What happened to Professor Black?” Hermione asked, glancing worriedly between Sirius and Remus. 

The door to the hospital wing opened once again, and Madam Pomfrey finally rushed into the room with a bottle in her hands. “Sleeping draught,” Remus said, quietly. Madam Pomfrey held the bottle out to Remus, trusting him to know what to do with it. She instructed him to give Amaris only a little bit of the potion, as not much was needed to wake her up. Remus nodded at the woman, and she shifted to tend to Harry. In the background, Remus could hear Dumbledore telling Harry to remain in the hospital wing until after he’d addressed the school, and that he would be returning shortly. With shaking hands, Remus grabbed one of the glasses that rested on the small table beside Amaris’ bed. He opened the potion and poured a small amount into the glass. 

“Will Amaris be okay?” Remus heard Harry asking Madam Pomfrey. The woman nodded and began pulling screens around both beds, giving the small group some privacy. Remus held the glass to Amaris’ lips, letting a small amount of liquid fall into her mouth. He continued doing so as everyone watched silently. Soon, the glass was empty, and all that was left to do was wait. Harry had been given two potions to help him sleep, and he quickly took them, drifting off in his bed as he watched his godmother until he could no longer keep his eyes open. 

When Harry was asleep, Sirius filled everyone in on what had happened. His hand still held his sister’s and his thumb rubbed idly over the back of it as he waited for her to wake. After what felt like ages, but was mere minutes, Amaris’ hands began to twitch in both Sirius and Remus’, and her eyes fluttered. A small groan escaped her, and everyone moved to surround her bed. In a flash, Amaris’ eyes flew open, and her hands were crushing the two in her grasp. Her eyes flew about the room, taking in everyone that was watching her intently before they settled on Remus. “Where am I?” she croaked. “What happened?” 

Relieved his sister was okay, Sirius pried his hand from her vicelike grasp and moved to stand. He sent Remus a knowing look and ushered everyone toward Harry’s bed. Reluctantly, they did as they were told, and Sirius pulled a screen between the two beds, giving Remus and Amaris a little bit of privacy. “You were given a Draught of the Living Death,” Remus told her sadly. 

“I was so scared, Remus,” Amaris whispered, her hand finally loosening its grasp on Remus’ as hers began to shake. “I didn’t have my wand, and when I went into your office, I was standing there, waiting for me. It didn’t make any sense.” Amaris was cut off by Remus shushing her. 

His pained green eyes watched Amaris carefully. “It’s alright now. They caught him.” His thumb brushed against the back of her hand. “You’re safe now.” 

Amaris shook her head in disbelief. “What did I-he do? Is Harry safe?”

“Harry will be fine. He’s in the bed beside you.” Amaris couldn’t help but feel like Remus was hiding something. Before she could ask, he said, “You need to rest now. I’ll tell you about everything in the morning.”

Amaris couldn’t wait until morning to know one thing. “Was it Peter?” 

Remus shook his head at her. “Crouch’s son.”

Amaris’ eyes went wide. Crouch’s son was supposed to be dead. The question she wanted to ask died on her lips at Remus’ stern glance. Instead, she settled with asking, “Stay with me?” 

Remus placed his free hand on Amaris’ cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly. “Of course.” Amaris gave him a weak smile, leaning into his touch. Remus’ heart gave a small twinge. “Amaris.” Her grey eyes settled on him, full of curiosity. “I’m sorry.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “For what? You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. If I hadn’t been so stupid and forgotten my wand, none of this would’ve happened.” 

Remus couldn’t believe it. While he’d been worried about Amaris blaming him, he hadn’t once considered that she would see it as her own failure. “Neither of us could’ve known.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before placing one on her lips. He felt stupid for believing Amaris would second guess their relationship. Pulling away, Remus smiled at her. “Before you get your rest, there are some people here who want to see you.” Amaris watched as the screen was moved to reveal everyone who had been doing their best to ignore what was being said between them. 

Sirius was the first one beside Amaris, reclaiming his chair. “Glad to see you’re alright now. You seem to have a knack for getting yourself in bad situations, don’t you?” he joked, smiling down at Amaris. Everyone else converged on her, making sure Amaris was going to make a full recovery. 

It wasn’t long before shouting voices drifted into the room. Everyone aside from Harry turned to watch the door as McGonagall and Fudge could be heard arguing. The door flew open, and Sirius moved one of the screens so they could see what was going on. Fudge strode into the ward, followed closely by Snape and McGonagall. Sirius shifted the screens to close around Harry, leaving the rest of them in the open. “Where’s Dumbledore?” Fudge demanded.

“Not here,” Molly spat. “This is a hospital wing, Minister, don’t you think it would be better-”

Molly was cut off by the door opening once again. Dumbledore strode into the room. “What is going on?” he demanded. “Why are you disturbing the people here? Minerva, I’m surprised. I thought I told you to stand guard over Barty Crouch.” At this, Minerva lost control and shouted about how Fudge had brought a dementor with him to interview Crouch. Sirius could be seen recoiling at the mention of the creature. Everyone managed to put two and two together and realized Crouch was as good as gone after the dementor showed up. 

Fudge did his best to try and defend himself, but it was no use. Everyone present couldn’t believe it. The one person who could’ve given the full story to the Ministry was now gone. “He was mad,” Fudge said. “From what Minerva and Severus have told me, Crouch thought he was doing everything under you-know-who’s instruction.” From where she still lay, Amaris blinked curiously. This was the first she was hearing of anything that had happened. 

“Lord Voldemort was the one giving Crouch instructions,” Dumbledore said. “All of the deaths that have occurred were only by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to his full strength once again. The plan was a success.” Amaris’ heart stopped beating at Dumbledore’s words. Is this what Remus had been hiding from her? “Voldemort has been restored to his body.”

Fudge shook his head, refusing to believe Dumbledore’s words. If not for the way Remus gave Amaris’ hand a soothing squeeze, she wouldn’t have believed it herself. Dumbledore and Fudge went back and forth for a while, trying to get the other to see the truth. Dumbledore said anything he could to try and sway Fudge. It wasn’t until Harry spoke from behind the screens that anyone had realized he’d been awake and listening. Bill hastily moved to draw the screens away from him as Harry shouted, “I saw Voldemort come back!” Amaris’ heart twisted painfully in her chest. What exactly had she missed that night? Harry tried to remove himself from his bed, but Sirius quickly intervened, pushing him back down against the mattress. “I saw the Death Eaters. I can give you all of their names.” Harry began rattling off names, Fudge dismissed every single one of them as being cleared. Every name struck a chord in Amaris as she’d seen their faces come across her desk during the first war. 

Fudge was absolutely stuck in his ways, and nothing anyone could do would sway his opinion. Dumbledore began listing off options for Fudge. Remove the dementors from Azkaban, extend a hand to the giants. Fudge balked at every suggestion. Dumbledore had enough. “If your determination to remain blinded will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of ways.” Everyone around them was stunned into complete silence. “You must act as you see fit, and I will act how I see fit.” 

The Minister didn’t take kindly to Dumbledore’s declaration. He took a single step towards the man, and said, “Listen here Dumbledore, I’ve let you have free rein, always. I’ve had a lot of respect for you, and I might not agree with all of your decisions, but I’ve kept quiet.” Fudge glanced around at everyone who was now watching intently. “There aren’t many who would’ve let you hire convicts, werewolves,” Amaris immediately bristled at the statement, “keep Hagrid employed, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you’re going to work against me-”

“If we both intend to work against Voldemort, we will remain on the same side,” Dumbledore said, interrupting Fudge’s ramblings. Fudge still refused to believe the fact that Voldemort was back. Amaris watched with wide eyes as Snape strode forward, revealing his left forearm to Fudge. Snape explained the return of the Dark Mark, and how it was a way of summoning his followers. Amaris and Sirius narrowed their eyes at Snape, distrust roiling inside them. Fudge even still didn’t take a single word as truth. As Fudge went to leave, he gave Harry his winnings from the tournament and disappeared from the ward. 

There was a single moment of silence before Dumbledore turned to face Molly. “There is work to be done. Molly, am I right to believe I can trust you and Arthur?” Molly gave him a curt nod. “Then I need you to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately. If he could contact anyone in the Ministry who is not as shortsighted at Cornelius.” Bill volunteered to go inform his father. “Tell him I will be in contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet. We don’t need Fudge thinking I’m interfering in the Ministry.” Bill quickly bid everyone goodbye and disappeared from the room. 

“Minerva,” Dumbledore said, facing the woman. “I would like to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. If possible, Madam Maxine as well.” McGonagall left the room without a word. Dumbledore glanced between Amaris, Sirius, and Snape. “And now, I must ask the three of you to put aside your old differences and trust one another.” Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Remus glanced between the three with wide eyes. None of them believed there would be a day they would ever get along. “For now, I will settle for a lack of open hostility.” Dumbledore’s eyes found Amaris, and she glanced away sheepishly. “You will all shake hands as you’re on the same side now. Time is short and unless the few of us who know the truth stand together, there is no hope.” Amaris sat up in her bed, watching as Sirius and Snape begrudgingly shook hands. They still glared vehemently at one another, and almost as soon as their hands touched, they released one another. 

It was now Amaris’ turn. Snape paused for a moment, not wanting to extend a hand out to the woman. At least with Sirius, Snape hadn’t had to deal with two decades worth of unending torment. Amaris was a different story. Looking as though it pained him severely to do, Snape held out a single hand to Amaris. Using the hand that wasn’t still firmly locked in Remus’, Amaris reached out to grasp Snape’s hand. They gave a single shake and quickly pulled their hands away, grimacing. “Very good,” Dumbledore said, accepting the poor excuses for handshakes. “Now, I have work for all of you. Sirius, I need you to go notify Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, everyone from the old crowd and lie low at home. I will contact you there.” 

Harry looked as though he wanted to protest, but Sirius stood, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll see you soon enough, Harry. I have to do what I can now.” Harry gave him a sad nod. Sirius turned to his sister. “Sorry, ‘Maris. I’m glad to know you’ll be alright. If I don’t see you beforehand, let me know if I’ll still be seeing you on the tenth.” With that, Sirius left. 

Their group was slowly shrinking, and Dumbledore turned to Snape. “Severus, you know what I must ask of you now. If you are prepared . . .”

“I am,” Snape said instantly. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Then good luck.” Everyone watched as Snape followed after Sirius through the door. “Amaris, Remus.” The pair turned to peer at their Headmaster. “I’d like for you two to remain at the school next year. I fear what is going to become of Hogwarts in the near future.” 

Amaris nodded as Remus said, “Of course.” Dumbledore stood in silence for a moment before declaring that he needed to go speak with the Diggorys. Dumbledore was the last to leave, and all that remained of the group was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Amaris, and Remus. Quickly, Amaris and Remus fell into hushed conversation. Unwillingly, Remus filled Amaris in on everything that she’d missed, seeing no point in hiding it anymore. They were interrupted by a loud slam from across the room. Everyone looked at Hermione who was standing by the window, grasping something tightly in her fist. She apologized, and Amaris turned back to Remus. 

“Looks like the gang’s getting back together for another war,” she whispered, weaving her fingers through his idly. Fear coursed through her veins at the thought of possibly losing Remus for good this time around.

Beside them, Molly had prompted Harry to take the last of his potion. Remus’ eyes never strayed from Amaris. “It would seem like it, but we’ll make it through this, just like we always do.” Amaris smiled gratefully at the man, somehow falling for him all over again. “Now, you really do need to get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Amaris nodded at him, falling back against her pillow, and quickly, she slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

As promised, when Amaris awoke the next morning, Remus was hunched over in his chair, face resting against her stomach as he slept. The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips, and her fingers moved to lightly trail through Remus’ messy, brown hair. The werewolf stirred lightly beneath her touch but remained asleep. There was no telling when he’d finally managed to quit worrying enough to allow himself to give in to his exhaustion. Amaris peered beside her, seeing Molly asleep, reclining lazily in her chair beside a still snoring Harry. Knowing Molly would take perfect care of the teen when he woke up, Amaris gently roused Remus. He sat up, blinking in confusion. When he realized where he was and what was going on, Remus quickly came to his senses. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern lacing his tone. 

“I’m fine,” Amaris whispered hastily, not wanting Remus to worry over nothing. The woman shifted, and Remus sat back in his chair, watching Amaris curiously. Amaris flashed him an easy smile before swinging her legs over the side of the cot. “Come on, I’m sure you can’t be comfortable sleeping like that.”

Remus wouldn’t be so easily swayed. He shook his head, trying to get Amaris back into bed. “But, Madam Pomfrey-”

Shaking her head, Amaris cut the werewolf off. “Isn’t here to stop me from leaving.” She freed herself from his grasp and slipped off the bed. “I feel as good as new. If anything happens, I’ll come back up here.” Amaris stood before Remus, hands firmly planted on her hips as she did her best to convince him. When it seemed she had gotten nowhere, Amaris reached down, grabbing Remus’ wrists and hauling him out of the chair. “We have a lot to discuss after you get some more sleep.” Remus was torn. He wanted Amaris to stay and make sure she was okay, but he also knew there was nothing that could be done to make her do so. 

Reluctantly, Remus settled for allowing Amaris to drag him from the wing in the early hours of the morning. “I’ll be fine,” he said, brushing off his own exhaustion that was tugging at his consciousness. 

“Nonsense,” Amaris said, fixing Remus with a tired smile. “We don’t have classes or anything, so you’re sleeping in, and I might even join you.” This seemed to satisfy Remus’ desire to make sure Amaris was taken care of properly. Finally, Remus shifted in Amaris’ grasp, moving his hand so he could thread his fingers through hers. Amaris gratefully accepted the gesture and together, the pair made their way back to Remus’ quarters, and looked forward to a cozy nap to pass the dreaded morning away. 

It was just after dinner when a soft knock echoed through the room. Amaris and Remus had been discussing their plans for what they were to do when term ended for the summer. Amaris was perched on Remus’ desk, facing him, while he sat in his chair, one elbow resting on her knee. They both glanced to the door, relaxing when they heard a familiar voice muffled by the door. “Amaris? Lupin?”

Amaris gave Remus a look that said they’d continue their conversation later. With a curt nod, Remus’ eyes flashed to the door and he said, “Come in Harry, we’ve been expecting you.” 

As the door opened, Amaris peered over her shoulder, and Remus leaned to the side in order to see the dismayed form of Harry step into the office. The wooden door was quickly shut, and Harry made his way to stand beside the desk, in full view of both professors. He began wringing his hands uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to say. Amaris and Remus remained silent, allowing Harry to take his time. Finally, a quiet whisper of, “Did you know?” was heard. 

Pursing her lips, Amaris gave Harry a guarded look. The pair had secretly decided it was best to tell Harry about everything that had happened to them. “Know what exactly?” she asked carefully.

“That Voldemort was going to come back.”

With a quick pleading glance to Remus, Amaris handed over the reins to easily break the truth to Harry. Remus gave the teen a small, almost robotic nod. “Well, to be perfectly honest, we had our suspicions," the werewolf admitted. 

Harry looked stunned by the statement. He quickly grew indignant, and before he could rattle off more questions and crude accusations, Amaris quickly stepped in. “There were things going on this year that we made the mistake of keeping from you. Looking back, that was one of the worst decisions we could’ve made.”

Narrowed green eyes met regretful grey ones. “Things like what?" Harry asked, his voice slightly pointed. Amaris flinched inwardly, ashamed of herself for toying with Harry's trust. "Is that why you were so strung out this year?”

“Yes, it was," Amaris sighed, letting the truth tumble past her lips before she could stop it. "The other night, during the tournament, wasn’t the first time I’d been attacked this year." Harry's eyes widened, and all traces of anger vanished for a brief moment as worry clouded his expression. "Remus and I spent the entire year looking over our shoulders to try and prevent another one.”

Harry couldn't believe it. His brows furrowed in confusion, and his face twisted in a look of betrayal. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about that?” Harry couldn't help thinking of Amaris being tormented through the year right under his nose. 

Remus' hand moved to give Amaris' knee a gentle squeeze. “We know what it was like during the first war," Remus said somberly. "Amaris, Sirius, your father, and I were all young when we made the decision to fight. We were only three years older than you are now.”

Nodding, Amaris added, “As ridiculous as it sounds, we wanted to try and give you a chance to enjoy what little freedom you had left.” When Voldemort's return had been merely an idea looming overhead, it was easy to keep Harry from finding things out. With a sigh, Amaris finally slid from her perch on the desk. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Amaris took a few steps toward Harry who was watching her warily. “I also didn’t want to worry you. What would you think with someone running around hurting the people you’re close to just to get near you?” The woman folded her arms lightly, already knowing what Harry's answer would be.

“I would’ve done what I could to stop it," he said immediately. 

Amaris gave a single shake of her head as her suspicions were confirmed. “And that’s exactly why we kept it a secret from you.”

Though their reasons were noble, Harry was hurt by their decision to hide this from him. “But now . . .” Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think there was a chance that if Amaris and Remus had told him of the attacks that there'd be a chance Voldemort wouldn't be back. 

Both professors knew what Harry was thinking. Remus glanced away for a moment before saying, “We know.”

Amaris motioned back toward Remus before folding her arms across her chest. “We’ve decided that it’s best for all of us to not keep secrets like that anymore." She closed the distance between her and Harry. A single hand came to rest on his shoulder, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "From now on, we’re in this together, and we’ll do what we can to keep you in the loop on things. At least when it comes to us.”

Harry gave her a grateful look and a nod, content to be included in their circle. “Thank you, Amaris." His vibrant green eyes found hers, clouding over with a few remnants of fear. "You know, I knew there was no way you could’ve done the things you said you did.” Amaris' head cocked to the side. A few black curls fell across her vision, her face contorting with curiosity. Harry hastily explained himself. “I mean, Crouch pretending to be you. When he told me he was the one who gave me to Voldemort. Even though it was your face, and your voice, I refused to believe you were a Death Eater and trying to kill me.” 

Two frail arms wrapped around the teen immediately. Harry appeared shocked for a single moment before he accepted Amaris' embrace. “Oh, Harry. You don’t understand how relieved I am to hear that you still believe in me after everything that happened." The woman pulled away from Harry to be able to see his expression as she said, "I want you to know, both Remus and I will only ever do everything in our power to keep you safe . . . Especially with what’s to come.”


	14. A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter finally! It's shorter than most of my other chapters, but I didn't want to end this part on a sad note. As I post this, I've got the next part about to be posted, so enjoy the double upload~

After everything that had happened over the course of the year, it felt odd to Amaris to find happiness bubbling within her. She milled about Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Molly trailing along behind her. After the end of the term, the Order was brought together once again, and Sirius had offered the use of their home as headquarters. This meant the entirety of the Weasley family along with Hermione were staying with them for some semblance of safety. "Is there anything you need help with dear?" Molly asked for what had to be the twentieth time that morning. It was the day before Amaris and Remus were to be married and since they'd wanted to keep it quiet, they'd planned to have the ceremony in the gardens behind the house. Now, with the Weasley's being there, any hope of secrecy was quickly washed away. 

Plastering a smile across her features, Amaris turned to face Molly. "Can you make sure the garden isn't too overgrown? It's been a while since anyone has been back there, and I worry it's turned into a mess," she said, trying to give Molly something to do other than dote over her. 

"Of course, dear," Molly replied with a smile. She rushed off, calling for the teens milling about the house to help her in the yard. 

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared from the foyer, giving Molly a wary look. "I thought we were supposed to be cleaning inside the house," Ron grumbled as they followed the woman outside. With the house now empty aside from Remus and Sirius who were tucked away in one of the many rooms, Amaris breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected the last week to be so stressful. When James and Lily had gotten married, everything seemed to go smoothly, but Amaris felt overwhelmed with it all. Silently, she made her way up the stairs to her old room, wanting to disappear until the next morning. She slipped past the curtains they'd hung over Walburga's portrait to do their best to silence her with a glare before vanishing into her room. 

Tucking her dark hair behind her ears, Amaris glanced around at all the photos she'd stuck to the walls during her younger years. The Marauders' beaming faces peered back at her, and Amaris smiled sadly. She wished for nothing more than James and Lily to be alive again. Lily would've been standing beside her, grinning brightly as Amaris exchanged vows with Remus. Blinking back tears, Amaris moved to sit on her faded burgundy duvet she'd acquired years ago to make her mother seethe with anger. Her hands flattened the material idly as she stared at the wardrobe that she knew contained the floor-length white gown she'd be wearing the next day. With a sigh, Amaris fell back against her bed, and she let her eyes slip shut. 

Amaris didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but she jolted awake when the bed beside her dipped. With a gasp, Amaris sat up, staring wide-eyed at Remus. He lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling Amaris against him. "What are you doing hiding up here?" he asked, knowing Amaris had been driving herself mad the last few days trying to get everything put together for the wedding. 

Amaris let her head come to rest on Remus' shoulder. "Exactly what you said, hiding." 

Remus' free hand moved to interlock his fingers with Amaris'. He peered down into muted grey eyes. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

Blinking up at the man, Amaris shook her head quickly."Merlin, no." Amaris would never dream of turning down her only love. "Molly has been driving me crazy all morning. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's wanting to help, but it's a little overbearing."

Relief washed over Remus. Over the course of the day, he'd been worried Amaris would rethink his proposal. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn't help himself. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Is that why she's currently forcing everyone to help clean up the yard?" Amaris nodded against his shoulder, and Remus chuckled. "She managed to drag Sirius into it as well. I offered to help, but she sent me away." 

"I'm not going to complain about that," Amaris said, tucking herself tighter against the man's side. 

Remus loved the way she fit perfectly against him, and carefully, he moved to lay back against the comforter, bringing Amaris with him. He placed a single kiss on her temple. "So, what do you say we just hide up here together until tomorrow? Or at least until someone finds us again."

Amaris beamed happily at his suggestion. "I can't possibly say no to that offer, Moony." Amaris moved to place a kiss to his lips, and Remus met her halfway.

The pair had managed to spend most of the afternoon hiding away in Amaris' room. Sirius had been intervening when Molly would try to search them out, coming up with something that needed to be taken care of. Now, it was the next morning, and Amaris stood in her room, flanked on either side by Hermione and Ginny. Ginny held a small mirror out to Amaris who accepted it graciously, looking at her reflection. Her eyes widened when she saw what the pair had done to her hair and makeup. Most of her dark curls fell perfectly around her face, framing it wonderfully. They'd gathered small strands and braided them to the side before they joined at the back of her head. Small blue and white flowers adorned the braids. Setting the mirror to the side, Amaris threw her arms around the two girls. "I love it. You two did amazing," Amaris said happily.

"Anything for our favorite professor," Hermione replied, smiling at Amaris brightly.

The woman pulled away, tears welling in her eyes. After her years of misery, Amaris couldn't believe the turn her life had taken. She was about to be married to the man of her dreams, and she was surrounded by so many people that cared for her. Before her tears spilled over, Ginny said, "Professor, don't cry. You're going to mess up your makeup before the ceremony."

Amaris quickly wiped her fingers beneath her eyes carefully, trying to minimize the damage. "Right, and Ginny, what have I told you about calling me Professor?"

"Not to," she replied apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just weird calling you anything but that."

Amaris gave her a bright smile. "It's quite alright. Now, I think I should get changed and head downstairs before everyone thinks I changed my mind." With one last touch up to Amaris' hair, Ginny and Hermione scuttled out of the room, chattering excitedly. Amaris carefully shed her clothes, not wanting to undo the hard work the girls had put into helping her get ready. With a slight nervous shake in her hands, Amaris grabbed the dress from her bed and stepped into it.

After a moment of fighting with the zipper on her back, Amaris finally managed to cinch herself into the silken fabric. She didn't have a mirror aside from the tiny one Ginny had left with her, so she used that to try and make any last-minute touch-ups to her appearance. Finally content, Amaris set the mirror back on the bed and made her way out of her room. As she made her way down the stairs, Amaris was surprised to find Sirius standing there waiting for her. 

Sirius gave his sister a quick once over. He couldn't believe how wonderful she looked in the long white dress with lace trimmings. A small smirk formed on his features as he asked, "Have you seen Amaris? If she takes any longer, she's going to be late." 

"Very funny, Pads," Amaris said wryly as she moved to stand beside him. 

Feining shock, Sirius' eyes went wide. "Amaris? Is that you?" His twin sneered at him jokingly. "I didn't recognize you as you look far too nice to be my sister." 

Amaris suddenly grew self-conscious about her appearance. Her hands moved to adjust her dress as she quickly asked, "Is it too much?"

Careful to not dislodge any of her curls, Sirius pulled his sister into a tight hug. "No, not at all," he reassured her. "You look amazing. Moony is one lucky werewolf if I do say so myself." Beaming, Sirius pulled away to give Amaris a knowing look. "Are you ready to finally say I do?"

Amaris couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, and the butterflies that took flight in her stomach. "I've been ready for the last sixteen years." 

"I always told him that when we were younger," Sirius said, stepping away from Amaris. "Always had the same excuse about his condition." Both twins had heard Remus' speech time and time again about trying to keep Amaris away from the prejudice against him. The pair shared matching smiles at the memory. "I'm glad to see you finally getting your happily ever after, Vix." 

Happiness coursed through Amaris at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the werewolf. "Thanks, Pads. I'm glad you're here to see it." For the first time since everything fell apart, Amaris' life felt whole again. Beyond the door that led into the garden awaited her new life full of a new family that cared about her no matter what. If only all of the Potters could be there to witness it. 

Sirius' voice pulled Amaris from her thoughts. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now come on." Sirius held his arm out for Amaris to grab, and she stared down at it, confused. Cocking a single dark brow at her, Sirius met his sister's bewildered gaze. "What? Did nobody tell you that I was given the honor of handing my sister off to our dearest Moony?"

Biting back a nervous laugh, Amaris happily entwined her arm with her twin's. "No, they didn't." 

Sirius began leading Amaris to the door, pausing before he opened it. "Well, shall we? I don't think we should keep your future husband waiting any longer. He might start panicking soon." Amaris began laughing at the thought, and Sirius opened the door. The yard behind the house was far more beautiful than Amaris could ever remember it being. White and blue flowers that were similar to the ones in her hair covered the lawn and the single, simple archway that stood a short distance from the house. In front of the arch stood most of the Weasleys, save Percy and Charlie, and Hermione. Amaris' grip on her brother tightened slightly as her eyes finally fell on Remus. He stood beneath the arch, just in front of an old wizard that was to be the officiant. 

Remus' green eyes swam with emotion as Sirius guided Amaris toward him. He still couldn't believe someone as beautiful and amazing as Amaris even said yes to him. Amaris was feeling the same. As she took in Remus' appearance in the perfectly tailored suit that fit him well, she was stunned. He'd changed so much from the small boy she'd known who wore oversized sweaters, and she couldn't be happier. When they finally reached the pair standing beneath the arch, Sirius released his sister with one final squeeze to her arm. He moved to take his spot beside Remus and the ceremony began. 

Amaris could barely focus on anything the old wizard was saying, and when it came time to exchange their vows, she found herself stumbling over her words. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and butterflies were rioting within her. The way Remus was smiling lovingly at her didn't help the situation at all. It was a relief when it was his turn to speak. Though he didn't fumble as much as she had, Remus often found himself at a loss for words. Finally, the ceremony was winding down, and it was time for them to share their first kiss as husband and wife. Not caring that there were several sets of eyes on them, Amaris threw her arms around Remus' neck as he closed the distance between them. His hands gently grasped her waist and pulled her body against his. Amaris melted into him as his soft lips pressed against hers. At that moment, Amaris was sure that her heart was going to explode. This was now her forever. All too soon to her liking, Remus pulled away and smiled down at her. "I love you, Amaris Lupin," he whispered.

A wonderful grin took up residence on Amaris' features, and a small laugh passed her lips. Around them, everyone cheered happily, and they moved forward to congratulate the couple. Sirius moved to turn on the radio he'd stolen from the Lupin's house just for this occasion. Quiet muggle rock that he knew Amaris loved began playing in the background, and Arthur was immediately intrigued by the contraption. As Amaris and Remus were passed around from Weasley to Weasley, they finally made their way over to Sirius. The pair were quickly ensnared in a hug from the man. "I'm so happy for you two. If you'd told me back in school that my sister would be married one day, I would've laughed at you," Sirius said. "You're finally free of the Black name, 'Maris!"

It was true after so long, Amaris was no longer a Black, but the name's legacy would still follow her forever. "Everyone will still call me Black, though," she told her brother. "Especially at school. It would be much too confusing to have two Professor Lupins running around." 

Before Sirius or Remus could comment, they were interrupted by a chorus of, "Congratulations, Professors!" Shaking her head, Amaris turned to face Fred and George who had finally wandered over to them. 

They looked for a second between Amaris and Remus before Fred said, "Always figured something was going on between you two."

"Never apart in the castle aside from classes," George added. 

Amaris gave the pair a stern look that was lost on them both. She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "You two better watch it, or I'll no longer turn a blind eye to your shenanigans."

The twins shared a horrified look. "You wouldn't," Fred gasped. There'd been many occasions in the past when they'd been caught by Amaris wandering the halls after curfew or pranking someone. She'd always let them off with a warning, and that's what sent Amaris to the top of the list of their favorite professors at school. 

Cocking a single dark brow at them, Amaris challenged them. "I would." 

An arm wrapping around her waist had Amaris peering up at Remus. He was giving her a knowing look. "I knew you had been taking it easy on them all these years."

Amaris put on her best innocent facade, and Remus wasn't buying it for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about, Moony," Amaris lied.

A laugh escaped the woman as Remus rolled his eyes at her. He tucked her closer against his side as he said, "Ever the innocent little Vixen. Too bad I can see right through you." Amaris gave him a pout, and Remus gave her a quick kiss to the temple. "You're lucky I love you so much." 

Amaris wound a single arm around Remus. "I definitely am," she said, coyly. 

None of the adults caught the looks the twins were giving them. Their eyes flashed between Amaris and Remus, the gears in their heads turning. They glanced at one another, recalling the names they'd become so familiar with during their time with the Marauder's Map. "Moony?" George asked, his voice full of suspicion. The three Marauders watched as the twins began their back and forth pondering. 

"Vixen?" Fred inquired.

"It can't be."

"Can it?" The twins were again staring at their professors, eyes wide. 

"Are you?"

Amaris sent a quick glance to Remus who shrugged. Quirking a single brow, she met the twins' curious stares. "Are we what?" she asked, amusement clear in her tone. 

The twins shared one last silent conversation, both agreeing they needed to know the truth. "The Marauders?" 

Beside Amaris, Sirius let out a laugh. "Haven't been called that in ages," he said, and the twins' eyes went wide once again. They couldn't believe it. Here they were, standing in front of their idols, as the three smiled at them knowingly. 

"So, the three of you then?" George asked, his gaze bouncing between the three Marauders. 

Fred placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Say it isn't so, George," Fred whined dramatically. "Two of our own professors."

George shook his head at the thought. "This entire time," he commented. It made so much sense to them now why Amaris had let them off the hook so often. 

Across from them, Remus, Amaris, and Sirius shared a look. They silently decided there was no harm in the twins knowing who they were. It wasn't like they'd figure out everything they'd managed to do. Folding her arms across her chest, Amaris once again gave the twins a stern look. "I'm going to assume it was you two who stole our map." 

"Merlin's beard," Fred gasped, giving his twin an excited nudge. "It really is them." 

The pair saw their professors in an entirely new light now. It was because of them the twins had managed to get away with many of their excursions. "We owe you so much," George admitted. 

Amaris shook her head, and Remus looked taken aback. "I'm curious, how did you even come to get your hands on the map?" Amaris couldn't believe she and Remus had been right the year prior about the Weasley twins being the ones to give Harry the map. 

"We knicked it from Filch's office." 

Remus shook his head, glancing between the two sets of twins. Both were notorious for causing chaos. "I told you," he said pointedly to Amaris. "It's something about twins. Always the ones starting trouble."

Sirius scoffed, peering at Remus over Amaris' head. "Need I remind you, Moony." Sirius' expression grew amused. "You were one of the main mapmakers." He placed a hand on his twin's head. "And, you two were the reason it got taken and into the Weasleys' hands in the first place." 

The woman swatted his hand away, making a disgruntled noise. She remembered all too clearly the night they'd had the map confiscated by Filch. Amaris also distinctly remembered Sirius vanishing into the darkness as he ran away from the scene. "If you wouldn't have left us behind, Pads, we wouldn't have lost the map," Amaris chided him. 

The twins were watching the exchange with wide, amused eyes. "And get caught by Filch?" Sirius scoffed. "Are you mad?" 

"So, the other two," Fred interjected before Amaris could respond. The two were brimming with curiosity. 

"Prongs and Wormtail," George supplied.

"Do we know them too?" Fred finished their sentence. 

Remus gave them a shrug. "You've definitely heard of them." 

Amaris snorted at Remus' statement. She knew full well that they'd more than heard of Peter. They lived with him for twelve years, unknowingly. "Sort of met one of them," Amaris corrected the werewolf. He sent her a pointed look. "But that's a story for a later date." 

The twins nodded happily, eager to find out as much as they could. "You've got to tell us how you managed to make the map," Fred said excitedly. If only they could make their own map to roam the castle once again. 

"And any other tricks you know," George added, his eyes gleaming with the prospect of learning from their idols. Amaris grinned at them, willing to divulge a few of her secrets.

Before she could, Remus gave her a look that kept her silent. "Amaris, no," he chided. "We don't need to worry about having a repeat of you and Sirius at the castle once again." Amaris smirked up at werewolf before offering the twins a sad shrug. Dejectedly, they wandered away from their professors, leaving the three of them to revel in the wonders of a newfound marriage.


End file.
